Bizarre Adventures in Ooo
by Twilight Master Emerald
Summary: A start of a multi generation story starring the Adventure Time cast and a new person who finds themselves in Ooo. Many Adventures wait for our heroes as they try to stop an ancient evil from threatening their home... but they will have to deal with the drama of budding romance and training galore in order to survive... this is BIZARRE ADVENTURES IN OOO! (Lemon warning)
1. Meeting Maite

**The scene opened to show TME and Atomsk while they were sitting on stage before TME noticed the readers.**

"**Hello everyone, and welcome to Bizarre Adventures in Ooo, I'm your host TME and here is my Co-host but equally important Host, Atomsk the Pirate king… though he's borrowing the name so FLCL people please don't sue him hehe." TME said before chuckling a bit when he tried to make a joke right now.**

**Atomsk sweatdrops before waving to the readers.**

"**Sup guys. How's it hanging?"**

**TME chuckles before he crossed his arms.**

"**Alright, onto important matters… and most shockingly enough… Emerald, my personal OC… WILL NOT BE THE LEAD ROLE IN THIS STORY!" TME said before shouting the last bit while thunder echoed around him for dramatic fashion.**

**Atomsk blinked a few times after hearing that.**

"**Okay… a bit dramatic but… Whhhhhaaaat?"**

"**Yup, Emerald is not the lead OC here, we're still ironing out some things but he either could be A, Dead, B, a Wraith if he persists after Death and is in a new form to keep others from finding out, C, be turned into a slime or something because of a magical accident, in all three situation's cases, Emerald is pretty much going to be gone for a long time in all three situations so depending on the reviewer requests, he could come back as a ghost, Wraith, or a slime like being, your call readers but if no choice is made, Atomsk and I will make a choice on what Emerald's fate here is, but until then, Atomsk's OC, Maite, is the leading lady here and is the main star of this show, please give a round of applause for our creative genius who made such a beauty to be Emerald's main love interest in many stories." TME said before clapping while many readers clapped as the spotlight went onto Atomsk.**

**Atomsk chuckled before he sat up and took a bow.**

"**Thank you, thank you. You're all too kind."**

**After a minute of claps and what not, TME snapped his fingers before the spotlight focused on him again.**

"**Now I want to be clear, because of a recent incident that caused Emerald to be either dead or seem dead, Maite here will be an emotional wreck and seem pretty empty emotionally, especially after she lost other things besides Emerald, I won't spoil more, but she will be working with Finn and the others in various ways, I won't say much but she is not a weak person, especially once her backstory is told in full, now unless Atomsk here has anything to say, we should be getting to the story poste haste." TME said while he grins as the spotlight went back onto Atomsk.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful for a moment till he spoke up.**

"**Actually I'm good so let's get this started."**

"**Very well… this chapter starts out a bit vague but…" TME said before the scene fades oddly to black and sounds were heard only in fragmented ways.**

* * *

**Ooo/?/?**

The sound of a battle going on… roar of a beast was heard… followed by one scream of fear and agony.

"EMERALD!" A woman's voice was heard before the scene snaps to a woman opening her eyes and sitting up in a bed with a gasp after her fright… she looked like some kind of humanoid in the shape of a hedgehog of sorts with pink quills… her name was Maite Ranmyaku… or she used to be…

She was just called Maite now since she pretty much lost everything that she held dear… her home… her husband Emerald… even her Daughter Ruby…

It's been around 14 or so years sense then and while she was in her 30's to 40's she was definitely not getting on in years, she had a well developed body with D to E sized breasts, wide hips, powerful looking arms and legs, and even had a six pack thanks to her training that she kept up, she was a powerful fighter but thanks to her bleak outlook on life, the fear quickly fades into irritation while she held her head.

"Shit… why can't I just forget about that time…" Maite said before she sighs and looks at the clock next to her bed… it was around 5:30 AM so she decided to get up and get dressed for today after cracking her neck and stretching her body a few times, she had a pretty emotionless look on her face nowadays but that didn't stop her from at least trying to find a new reason for living… was pretty hard but thanks to a few incidents, she somehow wound up living in a place called the Treefort with two others who owned the place called Finn the Human and Jake the Dog.

Finn was strange enough since well… he was a human… he was around 13 to 14 years in age, maybe 15 since his exact birthday was not known while Jake was a pretty good dog person who took care of Finn after Finn and Jake's parents died, Maite didn't ask much of the duo's past and they tried not to ask too much of her own past since it still hurts her even to this day, in fact it felt like yesterday that she found herself here in the treefort...

* * *

_**Flashback/ Grasslands/ Treefort/ Finn, Jake**_

_Finn and Jake had gotten back from their latest mission for Bubblegum, or more like helping Bubblegum when Ice King kidnapped Bubblegum again… to the duo's horror they found the ice king reading his Fionna and Cake fanfiction to Bubblegum and it looked like she wanted to rip off her own ears when he never seemed to find a way to end the story somehow._

_Jake shuddered since the Ice King came pretty close to reading something… tier 15 related when he and Finn got there and when Finn asked about some of the words, all Jake said was…_

"_I'll explain when you hit 18… its a tier 15 thing man… just… don't ask please…" Jake said and while Finn was more confused, he and Jake in giant form was hurrying back to the Treefort since they were trying to beat a knife storm that was heading their way._

"_Good grief, this is the third knife storm this month, good thing we had Bubblegum put in those weather alarms or we would be in trouble." Jake said when he noticed the sky darkening._

"_Yeah. Wouldn't like to be the next guy getting hit by those." Finn said before gulping at the image._

_Jake shuddered as well while they got close to the treefort, however they saw that someone had seemed to have fallen in front of their home and the water Nymph's were next to the person on the ground and were relieved when Finn and Jake returned._

"_Finn!, Jake!, oh thank Glob you two are here, a woman passed out in front of your place and she seems injured badly, we were afraid to move her without Jake's help." Denise said when she looked the most worried after checking the woman's injuries._

_Finn's eyes widened before he looks to Jake._

"_Oh Glob Jake, we gotta help her!"_

"_Right!, hope she doesn't mind a slight jostle, we got a knife storm coming so ladies you better head back to your pool." Jake said before he slipped part of his body under the woman and reformed it to be like a spatula and gently lift the woman while he shrank down so Finn could get the door while Jake slowly approached it._

_The water nymphs nod to Jake before they head back to their pool before Finn opens the door and quickly ushers Jake to get in._

_Jake, though he walked fast, made sure to keep steady as he walked into the house and a good thing too when the knife storm starts to rain down on the treefort._

_An unknown time passed before the woman starts to come to after having her wounds heal thanks to Finn, Jake, and some cyclops tears._

_Finn and Jake blushed when they saw how… shapely she was and it looked like she was only wearing rags which barely covered her body, though Finn was curious about her since she looked pretty tough thanks to her muscles and the only thing worthwhile on the woman was an odd looking but a rusty and very damaged hammer looking weapon… or was it an axe?_

_There was also a large slab of metal with a handle on it… though on closer inspection the slab of metal was actually a sheath of all things for the greatsword when Finn and Jake realized that the slab was a greatsword and it looked to be chained up and on the woman's neck was a key to the lock on the chains on the greatsword._

_Though Finn and Jake were looking down at the woman who just opened her eyes to show shockingly dead looking eyes… not dead as physically dead… dead as in given up on life dead._

"_Who… are you?" The woman asked with an empty tone to her voice which caused a shudder to go up Jake's back when he never heard someone so… hollow._

_Finn also shudder before regaining his composure and spoke up._

"_Um, I'm Finn and this is my brother Jake. A few friends of ours found you unconscious at our doorstep so we brought you inside and healed you with some cyclops tears. Good thing we got to you in time before the knife storm hit."_

"_I see…. You should have left me to die then… I would have paid for my mistakes and I wouldn't have to deal with this constant ache in my chest." The woman said with an emotionless tone to her voice._

_Finn was shocked when he heard that._

"_Huh?! Why would you say that?!"_

_The woman looks at Finn before she said this in a dead tone._

"_Tell me… have you lost everything you held dear in one night and you were powerless to stop it?... I lost my husband, daughter, and my home to a… monster and I've tried to find a reason to live but the only thing I do have that's keeping me from killing myself is my husbands weapon over there… he would have tried to cheer me up but how can I bounce back when that incident ripped everything from me… it's been around 14 years since then but I keep getting nightmares and flashbacks I would love to forget…" The woman said while she looks at the ceiling while Jake gulped when he had no idea of what to say.._

_Finn was a bit shocked at what he heard before he tries to calm things down._

"_I may not know what you felt or experienced but Jake and I had lost our parents to a terrible illness. It's probably not the same thing but it still hurts us. But we still have our other brother, Jermaine. Anyway, I don't think the sword is the reason you're still living."_

"_I see… well I'll get out of your hair then since it seems like we won't see eye to eye on some things since we could argue about various levels of pain and get nowhere…" The Woman said before she sat up and tried to get off the couch she was laid on._

_Finn however tries to stop her._

"_Wait. I can see that you're depressed. I know what it feels like. In fact… I still feel it. I even pretend I'm not just to make sure my friends see that I'm okay." He said with a tone that shows that Finn is still depressed on the inside while pretending to be fine on the outside._

"_Hooo… so I'm just supposed to pretend that nothing happened even though I haven't seen any of my friends since that incident?... pretty sure no one either knows or if they do then they just don't care." The woman said while she looks at Finn with a subtle but angry look in her eyes._

_Finn shook his head._

"_I'm not saying you have to pretend because it doesn't work out. But what I'm saying is that you can't let something affect you or otherwise it would make you do something you'll regret like if you pushed people you care away. And I may not know your husband, but I don't think he would want you to be like this."_

"_...Maybe…. But he is dead and nothing anyone can do to change that… I can see there is a Knife storm going on so unless you have a metal umbrella, I might as well crash here for the night if that's fine with you two." The woman said when she seemed to lose any kind of fight in her and Jake looked more worried while he looks at Finn since this was something Finn never dealt with before… a person who experienced a serious loss and hasn't bounced back yet… and considering some possibilities… it may not happen with a talk or two._

_Finn sighs a bit._

"_That's fine. Just remember what I said. If your husband was here in spirit or some other being, he would want you to be strong and happy."_

"_Yeah yeah… if he was here he could cheer me up but he hasn't yet." Maite said while she turned to lay away from Finn and Jake while she rests on the couch while Jake just placed a hand on Finn's back and gestured for him to walk away since this was not a time to push the cheering up._

_Finn lowers his head a bit._

"_Jake… get her a blanket. I'm going upstairs." He said before he starts heading to the ladder and starts climbing it._

_Jake sighs before he went to get the woman a blanket, but he did hear this when he starts to walk out of the room._

"_Maite…" The woman said which made Jake look at her._

"_Huh?" Jake asked which made the woman look at him._

"_My name… its Maite Ranmyaku, or just Maite now since my family is gone." The woman named Maite said while she turned her head away from Jake and went to lay down again._

_Jake didn't say anything before he went and grabbed a big enough blanket for Maite before Jake lays it on top of her._

_Before leaving, the magical canine softly spoke up._

"_Goodnight… Maite." He said before he stretched himself to his and Finn's room._

_Maite didn't say anything before the scene went to a day later with Bubblegum coming over thanks to Jake's calling her and it seems Maite, who was given a new outfit thanks to Bubblegum, was now talking with Bubblegum herself to try and help cheer up Maite._

"_I hope these clothes are helpful to you Mrs. Maite." Bubblegum said._

"_Just Maite is fine your highness, and while it's not my style, it's better then the rags that I wore before." Maite said in a dull tone while she sat in front of Bubblegum in the kitchen of the treefort while Finn and Jake peeked at the two to see how the conversation will go._

"_Yes. I have heard what happened and I'm so sorry for the terrible thing that happened." Bubblegum said._

_Maite just sighs before she looks Bubblegum in the eyes with a dead look._

"_Look, we both know that in the long run, your doing this just to look nice but I've heard that you can be a good manipulator, why don't you just tell me what you really want and we can get done with this so you can get back to your experiments, I'm pretty sure a princess of your standings has better things to do then give a pep talk to one person after all and I'm not suicidal." Maite said with a frown on her face._

_Finn and Jake gulped while Bubblegum, though felt insulted, tries to be calm._

"_Listen I'm not trying to poke at your feelings. And I'm not a manipulator. Don't know where you heard that."_

"_Well I heard from this talking pastry in the fire kingdom shortly before I wound up here that you like to do unethical experiments and he said I should watch out for you, odd thing is that he works for the Queen of flames now." Maite said while she remembered a walking pastry in the fire kingdom._

_Finn jolts when he realized who Maite was talking about as Bubblegum facepalms._

"_Cinnamon Bun." She muttered before looking at Maite._

"_Well whatever you heard is from a person with biased feelings against me so don't worry about that. I'm only here now to try and be a friend to you."_

"_Alright… if you are really going that route then tell me… how are you going to help me exactly?" Maite said with a raised eyebrow which showed she had trust issues with Bubblegum right now._

_Bubblegum can see this is not easy before speaking._

"_What if I tell you my personal life?"_

"_Sure, I got nowhere to go so might as well do something besides hunt monsters." Maite said with crossed arms... wait… hunt monsters?_

_Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum blinked when they heard that._

"_You hunt monsters?" Bubblegum asked._

"_Well more like used to… my husband was something like a hero for the people in our area since he could fight monsters not many could fight, helped with keeping the peace and having materials that could be used from those hunts, we met on one of the missions and worked together ever since and things built up to us starting to have a family together, granted I'm not weak but my husband could kick my ass easily if I let my guard down and I would enjoy it since he would make up for anything big time… at least if you get what I mean." Maite said while she had a small but noticeable smile on her face when she seemed lost in some fond memories._

_Finn sees the smile but was confused on what Maite said on that last part but however…_

_Bubblegum and Jake blushes when they realized what Maite was saying before Bubblegum spoke._

"_Y-Yes well… I once dated someone… who gave… interesting ideas… even if some was… a lot daring." Bubblegum said when she blushes at her own memories._

_Maite surprisingly chuckles a little before she looks at Bubblegum._

"_Well not sure if you two are still together or not, but… trust me on this… if you find someone who makes you happy, then you better fight tooth and nail to make sure you keep them by your side… trust me… one a person dies… they are gone for good… I mean you probably have many admirers and what not so I'm sure you have a person or two besides that loved one right?, situation aside you do look nice and all." Maite said with a small smirk on her face._

_Bubblegum blushes._

"_Yes well. I have some admirers. Though some were nice, I just have to let them down easy. However, there's one that doesn't get the meaning of 'No'."_

"_I see, well still my point does stand that you should keep your love ones close or you could lose them for good, still you were about to talk about your personal life?" Maite said while she got a stoic look on her face, seems the happy memories only gave her moments of happiness it seems._

"_Right, well for starters, how old do you think I am?" Bubblegum said._

"_Aren't you over 1000?, I heard you were the only ruler of the candy kingdom from a few of my old village's elders and their elders before them when they kept an eye on places where danger seems to get attracted towards." Maite said while she just had a raised eyebrow when she wondered why Bubblegum asked that._

_Bubblegum blinked when she didn't expect that._

"_I see… well that is correct… but I'm a bit older than that." She said making Finn and Jake's eyes widen in shock which made Finn comically pop out and march over to the Candy Royal._

"_Seriously PB?! You're not 18?! What the flip!" Finn said._

"_Yeah!, is that the reason you wouldn't date my bro is because he's not over 1000 or something!?, I'm not sure how long humans can live since Finn is the only human I know but I'm pretty sure he won't live to be 1000." Jake said when he thought the too young thing was because Bubblegum was over 1000 while Maite raised an eyebrow while she looked confused._

_Bubblegum blinks before she facepalms and mutters something in a German accent._

"_Look guys, that has nothing to do with my age. But I don't want people to see me as a child molester for obvious reasons. I mean would you both believe that I was on the same ageless group as Marceline?"_

_Finn and Jake's eyes blink a few times while Maite raised a hand like she had a question._

"_Er… I got a question… why not just tell the kid to wait till he is 18 or something and give him a chance then, I mean unless you are seeing someone I'm pretty sure he could wait a few more years before you two got together right?" Maite said when she wondered just what was going on here._

_The trio blinked at the question while Finn and Jake thought Maite brought up a good point._

_Bubblegum however blushes._

"_Well no I'm not seeing anyone. But I don't want to be unfair to Finn here and make him wait. I would love for him to happy with dating someone is own age."_

"_Though isn't that age thing pointless since you are technically immortal?, even if he did date others, if nothing worked out couldn't you give him a chance then?, personally if my daughter was still alive I would have set a date up between him and Ruby if given the chance, he seems like a good guy… though a bit pushy when trying to cheer people up when he really should keep some words in check." Maite said before she grumbles that last bit._

_Finn, though surprised to hear that part of Maite hooking him up with Ruby, if she was alive, blinked a few times after hearing that insults._

"_Hey I was only trying to help." He said to Maite._

"_Maybe, but trying to push matters really didn't help, besides if the situation was reversed would you like to be reminded of a moment in time where your brother there got killed in a bloody way and your kid went missing?" Maite said while she points a thumb at Jake… wait… missing kid?_

_The trio blinked a bit at that last part._

"_W-Wait. You said your daughter… do you have another kid?" Jake asked._

"_No, my daughter during that incident went missing but considering the state of things and my husband's death and Ruby couldn't be found by anyone while I was recovering from my wounds, I'm pretty sure she died since the area around the village where I used to live is teeming with monsters…" Maite said before her eyes tear up when she really didn't want to picture her little baby girl as some kind of monsters snack._

_The trio where shocked at the news before Finn actually said this._

"_Wait you don't know that. She could still be alive. Me and Jake can probably find her."_

"_It's been 14 years since that incident, even if she did live she would look very different then what I remember and I could have even passed her without realizing it… no… to me Ruby might as well be gone from my life because even if she is alive she must have a loving family and I don't want to rip her from that and bring her into my life since I'm pretty much a broken woman anyway." Maite said while she looked more down than ever as tears spilled from her eyes._

_Bubblegum and Jake sees the sad look but Finn however frowns before surprisingly saying this._

"_Forgive me for saying this but… that is bullshit."_

_Jake and Bubblegum were shocked when they heard that while Maite stopped crying but didn't move._

"_What… did you say boy?" Maite said with a deadly tone to her voice._

_Finn didn't show fear._

"_You heard me. If you were a real mom, you wouldn't give up on this."_

_Though Finn was shocked when Maite moved with shocking speed and stood in front of Finn with anger in her eyes._

"_My chance of being a mom was ripped from me before I could even get a chance you fucking brat!, my husband was murdered right before my eyes and his body went missing when it fell into a ravine!, and my own little girl went missing!, have you ever gotten married!?, have you ever have a child!?, because unless you can tell me yes to either of those then you have NO right to even insult me by saying what I said is bullshit!" Maite said with a barely hidden rage that had long been held back but was slowly breaking free thanks to all of this stuff that was happening._

_Finn however stood his ground before saying this._

"_Actually… I was married before."_

_Maite, Jake, and Bubblegum all blink at that before they said this as one._

"_Huh!?" The trio said when they had a hard time believing that._

_Finn sighs a bit before he spoke more._

"_I used to date this great girl named Flame Princess and before our relationship ended, I entered a world that was all pillows and blankets. It was all strange but the people were friendly, including Quilton, the mayor of that world. However eating pillows snacks wasn't so good. After saving the people from a big pillow dragon, everyone was giving me a party. That's when I met this girl named Roselinen, who was Quilton's daughter. She was pretty cool. Anyway, turns out that my way home was gone and I was pretty much stuck. But it wasn't so bad since Roselinen was there for me. Years gone by and she and I got… married and had two kids of our own. My son was Jay and my little girl was Bonnie. Even though I was happy, I still wanted to get back to Ooo. As I got older I felt like I was almost there but suddenly I gave that up and decided to live out the remainder of my life in that world with my family. Years pass by, and I was on my deathbed. Roselinen was there, my kids, even my grandchild… though I didn't know from whose side since getting old affects my mind. I then died and just as I passed this weird red demon creature, I was back at the tree fort and feeling normal."_

_Everyone blinks at that while Maite pinched the bridge of her nose._

_"Ok… three things, one… how did you even enter that… pillow world in the first place?, Two, if what you say is true, then I guess you know everything about tiers, but from the look on these two people's faces, this leads to my third… if this is true, why not talk about it sooner to them?" Maite said when she had trouble believing Finn's story._

_Finn rubbed the back of his head._

"_Well… 1) it was during a rainy day and Jake and I made this big pillow fort. 2)... Yeah I pretty much remember doing the… tiers and 3)... after coming back… I somehow… forgot everything that happened when I was in that world."_

_Everyone blinked at that while Jake looked confused._

"_Hold on, pillow fort on a rainy day?, isn't that the time when you went into that huge pillow fort for only a few minutes?" Jake said while Maite crossed her arms._

"_And how would you suddenly remember everything that happened in that supposed world anyway?" Maite asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Well when Jake and I were at this dungeon train, we won many prizes. Though there was one that I did not show him. What I had was a small looking clear ball and when I hold it, it suddenly turned red and then it became a red mist that enters my head. That's when it gave back my memories of the pillow world."_

"_I see… well two thing then if that story is true since words don't really amount to much to me… one… if that is the case then we're still not on the same page since your family lived happy lives it seems after you gave up on looking for the door, and two… wouldn't that make you an old man in a boys body in this case?, why pretend to be immature if that's the case." Maite said while she gave Finn a half lidded look at the end while Jake, though surprised about the item, and Bubblegum who was surprised as well sweatdrop when Maite… oddly brought up some points, though it did remind Bubblegum of when she was turned 13 and returned to normal again so… that age thing would be hard to counter now if Finn remembered everything from his time in the pillow world._

"_Well… because I am immature. Me getting my memory back was after Flame Princess dumping me. If I didn't forget, it would've helped me a lot. And as for your first question, even if my family lived happy lives before my death, doesn't mean I'm not thinking about them now. In fact… I still think of them. Sometimes I would try to get back to that world just to see if they're okay but sadly no such luck. I still keep trying because that's what someone does for family. Which is something you should still be doing." Finn said as he looks at Maite._

_Maite narrowed her eyes a bit before she starts to speak in a somewhat sarcastic tone._

"_Oh you're right, for the last 14 years of my life I've been a failure as a mother and a wife all because I gave up on trying to find my missing daughter who for all I know could have died long ago because the area around the place she went missing is oh so kind to little baby girls, please forgive me for not being more attentive while I was in a damn coma for a week straight thanks to my injuries and after days of searching around the area which got nothing, which many other people helped with, I'm still a failure as a mom because of just going with the facts… face it Finn, unless a miracle happened there is no way she could have survived since she was a literal newborn barely a days old… and many monsters in that area are pretty much bloodthirsty beasts who would swallow her whole as a light snack, at least you were able to see your kids have kids of their own, at least you were able to see your kids on your… deathbed of sorts… at least you could live a full rich life with them while my own was ripped away from me." Maite said while she got a more and more enraged look on her face before she walked away from the trio._

"_And since I'm such a failure, I won't bother you all any longer, I'll just leave and you will never have to see a failure like me again!" Maite growled out while she went to get her weapon and her husband's weapon before everyone registered what Maite said and was about to do._

_Finn however got in the way of Maite._

"_You're not going anywhere." He said with a serious look._

"_Oh really and what can you do to stop me since I'm just a failure to you." Maite said with an angered edge to her voice._

_Finn frowned._

"_Will you shut up! I never said you were a failure."_

"_What?... but you said bullshit and you tried to say things that made it sounded like you could even understand me so please explain why I'm not a failure when it sounded like you were calling me out when it sounded like I gave up on my little girl when I tried my hardest to look for her but found nothing… choose your words carefully or…" Maite said while she used a fist to hit a nearby wall, cracking it and Maite seemed to barely use any strength in that simple motion._

_Finn though gulped, did continue to hold his ground._

"_One thing I know about moms is that they are strong and will do anything to save their kids. Plus, they're two things you haven't considered."_

_Maite narrowed her eyes while she lowered her hand._

"_And what would those two things be…" Maite said with her voice still sounding defensive._

"_Well one… me and Jake are the best heroes in Ooo. There's no challenge we have ever faced that could defeat us. Jake can probably use his nose to find your daughter if he smelled you. Not saying you smell bad but Ruby could have the same scent that you carried. Then there's PB, she can whip up anything in her lab to help locate your daughter. Maybe to places you thought you checked but didn't look clearly." Finn said._

_Maite in turn blinks at that before she got a stoic look on her face._

"_Fine… I'll stick around… and if… and this is a big IF my little girl is alive even after 14 YEARS of being alone most likely if she wasn't found by another family… then sure… I'll humor you and see if you can find her… however…" Maite said before she used one hand to effortlessly grab the front of Finn's shirt and dragged him to look at a fully enraged Maite's eyes._

"_If… we find her and she is dead… and I have you to thank for locating her corpse… you better expect every bone to be broken in your body because YOU are the one who started this and kept pushing me boy… don't forget I tried to find her and I looked EVERYWHERE where she went missing 14 years ago… if she's not a skeleton on the ground and is living happily with some family… that will be more than enough for me… but thats IF she was taken in… remember that because you may have one nightosphere of a hospital trip if we find a baby's skeleton…" Maite said before she dropped Finn to the ground and walked out of the room with empty look in her eyes again when she felt drained._

_Finn, though a bit spooked, was able to breathe a bit before getting up and looks at Jake and Lady._

_Jake shuddered while he watched Maite pick up her husbands weapon and moved it to be next to the couch before he looks at Finn._

"_Ok… not sure if that Pillow thing was fully legit but you do realize that if we do this search… and find a baby skeleton… you better be ready to either brace for the pain bro or run fast and far, pushing Maite like that when she is in that state is just asking for trouble Finn, trust me when I had to… do questionable things to help us survive before we became heroes I've seen people look just as bad as Maite did, I'm just surprised she lasted 14 years after what happened to her, I'm not saying I won't help, I'm just saying don't expect a happy ending from the get go, not every story has one no matter how good or bad the beginning seems." Jake said when he tried to think of how they could calm Maite down._

"_He's right Finn. The odds of finding Maite's daughter are a million to one if she is alive… but that doesn't mean I won't assist as well. Just hope you're prepared for what happens if we do find… Ruby's remains if she is dead." Bubblegum said making Finn sigh._

"_I know guys. But I'm willing to risk it just to help Maite find her daughter."_

"_Alright, but like PB and I said, don't blame us if things don't end the way you hope it will, just because mom and dad found you in the woods and raised you doesn't mean the same can be said for Ruby, that's all, besides… considering she cracked a wall with a simple backhand… do you really think your head could take a full power punch if she's hiding her strength?" Jake said when he saw the cracks on the wall spread a little which made Jake gulp… just who was this Maite and how strong was she?_

_Bubblegum and Finn also gulped before Finn spoke up._

"_Don't know man… but I'm not gonna find out or want to think about it."_

_Jake sighs before he pats Finn on the back._

"_Alright, I'll keep quiet, but don't push Maite too hard to try and force her into something she's not ready to face yet, I mean if this Pillow world thing is legit and you were married… much to my chagrin since I never met this Roselinen… and did tier 15 as well… point is you were at least able to see your kids grow up and have families of their own, hopefully I can see my kids do the same but if the situation was different when they were born and got eaten by those foxes… I could be a grieving parent who is still trying to get my life back together even though I would feel empty inside… just… think of how you would feel if you were in Maite's shoes before you try and help her out of her funk… sometimes being a hero isn't just being stubborn, it's about understanding others and while you may GET the idea, your tact if I can be blunt… was shitty at best since you sounded forceful with her." Jake said before he got a serious look on his face while PB in the meantime…_

_PB was a bit silent as she looks at Finn while said human had a serious look to his brother._

"_It may be shitty but I was trying to help and if what I did made me look like a dick then excuse me." He said with crossed arms._

_Jake sighs before he lightly flicked Finn on the forehead and made the human stumble back a few steps._

"_Finn… just because you have some unexpected life experience in this Pillow world, doesn't mean you have experience in Ooo like I have, tell me, what is the worst thing aside from age and possibly starving in this pillow world have you worried about at the WORST, and aside from this Roselinen being pregnant and giving birth, did you ever struggle in your life there?" Jake asked while he gave Finn a serious look to show Finn this was Jake the serious brother giving wisdom, not Jake the goofy dog who normally slacked off or lazed about._

_Finn blinked a bit when he saw Jake act differently before he spoke._

"_Well a bit. I may not go in details but it took some time to get used to eating pillows. As for Roselinen… well we she told me she was pregnant, I kinda panicked believing if we weren't ready for kids but Roselinen calm me down. I do know one thing… pregnant women are a pain when their moods switched."_

_Jake chuckles when he heard that._

"_Ain't that the truth… but let me ask, is that the worst you experienced there?... have you worried about your children's safety?, have you seen your kids go missing and get worried sick about them?, though it was only for a short time, I have since I was following mom's stupid rules when I should have just been going with what's in here… point is I am doing things my way, not letting others tell me how I should feel or act because it can backfire badly if done at some pretty wrong times." Jake said while he placed a hand on his heart._

_Finn let what Jake said sink in before he sighs a bit._

"_Yeah I guess you have a point there."_

"_Yeah, and let me ask you this, if some stranger tries to tell you how you should think and feel, how would you, a grieving parent who most likely is at your wits end and has lost hope to be reunited with your own children and you saw your lover die?, I hope you know I'm not saying this to be a jerk Finn, I'm just saying that to us, Maite is a complete stranger and you went all commanding on her to force her to try and do things she clearly not ready for… try and think from Maite's perspective on that since we are strangers to her as well aside from us saving her life." Jake said while he had a serious look on his face while Bubblegum was surprised at how mature and… logical Jake was being right now._

_Finn took a moment to think on that scenario before he facepalms himself._

"_Glob dammit." He muttered._

_Jake nods before he placed a hand on Finn's shoulder._

"_Yeah, and considering the state she was in, even if it seemed like she gave up, do you really think she did while carrying her husband's weapon around and most likely her own?, granted her weapon seems badly damaged but that seems like from battle after battle without rest… and the state of her dress seems like she was searching without rest for some sign even after all these years… I'm not saying you shouldn't help try and cheer her up… just don't be so forceful about it… right PB?, got anything else to add?" Jake said while he looks at Bubblegum._

"_Yes. You also have to be considerate with someone's feelings Finn. I mean the woman lost her husband and doesn't want to think any bad or worse case scenario if her daughter is truly alive or… dead. You just have to be more patient and give a bit of time." Bubblegum said._

_Jake nods at that before he looks at Finn again._

"_Yeah, and while I'm not sure if I have the same experience that you have… oddly enough, I'm pretty sure PB and Marceline struggled for their entire lives in their own ways, PB made her kingdom from scratch if I'm reading this right and Marceline… well she lost her mom and Simon to the Crown of Ice so I'm sure she would get everything going on here better then everyone, you may have life experience, but your still lacking wisdom since you didn't finish growing up in Ooo, sure if this was the Pillow world you would be a champion but can you say you can do anything here in Ooo?" Jake asked while he had a calm tone to his voice._

_Finn lowers his head a bit._

"_No I guess not."_

"_Well as long as you understand that then you learned a life lesson here, besides… once Maite calms down I'm sure we can do this the right way together, you, me, PB, and Marceline if we get her in on this, and with PB and Marceline's wealth of knowledge and what not, we can do anything, not many can say they have the brains of the candy kingdom on their side nor the wise and all powerful Vampire Queen as a friend right?" Jake said with an amused tone to his voice._

_Finn did softly smiled._

"_Right."_

"_Yeah, though considering you are technically 14…" Jake said before he bopped Finn on the head lightly._

"_Try and keep the cursing to a minimum Finn, and in front of a princess too, for shame!, sure I did but only to knock some sense into you and I am an adult." Jake said while he got a comically angry look on his face._

"_Indeed." Bubblegum said before slapping Finn's cheek._

_Jake chuckles at the surprised look on Finn's face before he pulled out his cell phone._

"_Speaking of Marceline, I'll give her a call to see if she can help us, who better to cheer up a person then the rocking Vampire Queen?" Jake said while he chuckles when he could picture Marceline's grinning face at being called that._

"_Right." Finn said while rubbing his cheek a bit._

_Meanwhile Maite had dozed off and was dreaming a rare dream of herself, her husband Emerald, an unknown humanoid, and of her little girl… however…_

_The dream slowly turned into a nightmare when Maite, who was holding her baby girl heard the sounds of a battle going on and Emerald, who's left arm hanged by his side and blood dripped from it, was fighting some kind of… horrible humanoid monster and was protecting Maite and Ruby._

"_RUN MAITE!, I'LL HOLD THIS FUCKER OFF AS LONG AS I CAN SO GET HELP!" Emerald roared while he charged the monster, however when he swinged his sword, the monster used a powerful swing of its arm to knock his sword from his hand and as the arm came down on Emerald, Maite woke from her nightmare with a fright._

"_EMERALD!" Maite yelled while she sat up with her body covered with sweat and the time seemed to have been hours since it was dark out._

_That's when she heard a voice._

"_Bad dream?"_

_Maite jolts before she quickly looked around like she was still having a panic attack and a moment later, she saw a mysterious floating woman near her with some kind of axe in hand but had… strings on it._

_Maite in turn, in her current state of mind just thought the worst and slid back while she had a frightened look on her face, understandable if she just came out of a bad nightmare and was still trying to wake up from it fully._

_However the figure spoke._

"_Whoa there girl. I'm not here to harm you. I'm a friend to the dynamic duo that lives here." The figure said before strumming was heard._

_Maite in turn, who was slowly coming out of her frightened state blinks a few times while her memories slowly returned to her._

"_R-Right… Finn and Jake… helped me… who… are you?" Maite said since she never met this woman before but Maite did sound much calmer thanks to this woman's light strumming._

_The figure chuckled before slightly floating towards to Maite._

"_I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen."_

_Maite's eyes widen in shock when she heard that and backed away more._

"_Vampire Queen!?, what do you want with me?" Maite said while she slipped back onto the couch as Marceline floats over her and could see the fear in Maite's eyes._

"_Okay, just calm down for a moment. I'm not here to hurt you or anything." Marceline said in a calm tone._

"_W-What?, why are you here then?, I heard things about Vampires and how the Royal ones are the worst of the worse where I'm from." Maite said while she sounded like she dealt with Vampires it seems… where did she come from since Ooo should be clear of them._

_Marceline blinked a bit before she carefully sat next to Maite._

"_Yes well, they were the worst after I got rid of them… unless there was more vampires that I missed during my hunting years."_

_Maite in turn pants a bit more before she sat up after she calms down._

"_W-Well… s-sorry for reacting like that but not everyday a Vampire Queen pops up next to you and after the nightmare that I had, more so." Maite said while she did look calmer then before after taking some deep breaths._

"_Yeah. Jake filled me in on the info. Sorry for that and sorry for what Finn did. Didn't think he had it in him though, but still."_

_Maite blinked a few times before she sighs._

"_No… Finn's right, considering that I pretty much gave up on searching for my daughter I'm not exactly one to argue with him… its just… I lost pretty much everything and some kid who pretty much lived another life had a family of his own and lived a happy life tried to tell me what I should do even though I'm at my wits end… its only thanks to Emerald's weapon that I haven't done anything stupid." Maite said while she looks at Emerald's sealed greatsword._

"_Yeah. Jake also filled me in on that part. May need to ask the weenie some details later about that side of life he had. Though what does the sword have to do with that?" Marceline said._

"_Like I said… Emerald's sword… he used it for pretty much his life as a hero in his own right where we are from and it brings back a lot of fun memories… its pretty much made with the strongest materials and enchantments to make it unbreakable so if one can wield it past some security enchantments, they would have a powerful weapon on their side… its the only thing that I was able to save in the end thanks to that durability it has." Maite said while she smiled a small bit as memories flashed in her head._

_Marceline sees the smile as she lowly strummed her axe._

"_I know the feeling. After I… lost my mom, I was later found by a man who was like a father to me. Gave me a stuffed doll. Named him Hambo. Later on, the man used a very special crown to save me but at a price... he forgot everything, his past life and me. Silver lining was that the crown gave him immortality but even to this day, he still doesn't remember me and I'm doing everything I can to find a cure to break the curse. Only momento I have of him is my doll. Though later, a certain donk, who shall not be named, sold it so I had to get it back, which I did." She said._

_Maite just listened to the story while she felt impressed with Marceline right now._

"_I see… and considering you are a vampire that must have been a long time waiting… what keeps you going?... what helps you wake in the morning or in your case at night?, I've tried to push myself for so long but I'm just so tired… I may sound like a cry baby or something to you but I have tried to forget the past… I tried to live with it… I tried to let time heal those painful scars but they still hurt like nothing else." Maite asked while she looks at the ceiling._

_Marceline was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke up._

"_Well it's not easy to forget. Especially if you're 1000 years old like me. Though when you make new friends and reconnect with old ones, you sometimes think that it's worth being immortal. But if I was in your shoes, as a mortal, I would live the rest of my life to the fullest and think of the people that still love you."_

"_I see… my condolences for your lost ones then… still… doesn't make me feel better since I saw my husband die before my eyes and my daughter went missing after that incident… I've looked and looked for years but my search turned up fruitless… and I haven't been in touch with any of my old friends in years… making new ones are impossible for me since I seem to just piss people like that human off because of my actions but I don't know how to feel happy again…" Maite said while she looks at her right hand with an empty look in her eyes._

"_Well don't worry about Finn, pretty sure he'll come to you and apologize since Jake said he acted like an ass. As for making new friends, it all begins with some baby steps. Maybe I can be your friend." Marceline said with a soft smile of comfort._

_Maite blinks at that while she looks at Marceline and for a minute looked thoughtful while she could picture Emerald saying stuff near her like she should give it a shot… it couldn't hurt right?_

_Maite then gave a very small but noticeable smile while she looks at Marceline._

"_Yeah… baby steps… maybe I should make myself useful around here to keep myself busy so I'm not going to be a freeloader… and… sure… though not sure how good of a friend I can be when I forgot how to be one so sorry in advance if I say or do anything insulting without knowing it." Maite said while she held a hand out for Marceline to shake._

_Marceline chuckles before taking Maite's hand and shook it._

"_No worries. We just take things slow."_

"_Hehe… yeah… so… you play music?" Maite said while the scene went back to the present after a few weeks have passed since then and Maite, in shorts and a tank top was cooking breakfest for Finn and Jake while she hummed a small tune that she knew._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Treefort/ Maite**

"Hmmmhmmmmmmhmmm…" Maite hummed while she cooked some eggs after making sure some bacon was cooked for her, Finn, and Jake.

Some things passed since her first day here and while it was slow, Maite did feel a bit better as she hung around Marceline for the most part, Finn and Jake gave her space and Maite kept the Treefort clean and safe and even talked with Bubblegum every now and then when she visits.

Thankfully for her, they didn't ask too many questions which Maite appreciated and while she did have her moments of becoming emotionless, she did have moments, very small moments, of feeling somewhat happy every now and then.

Though one incident showed Maite's full fury when an incident with LSP happened...

* * *

_**Flashback/ Ooo/ Candy Kingdom/ Maite**_

_Maite at this time was busy with talking with Bubblegum while they enjoyed one another's company with some sodas while they were in front of a large computer and were busy watching videos of people on something called tubeyou and it was a site that was made to post random videos and sometimes it was used to do other things, however one video did get Maite's attention._

"_Hold on Bubblegum… what's that video?" Maite asked while Bubblegum, though confused, moved her mouse and the icon scrolled over to the icon and Maite and Bubblegum's eyes widen when they saw a video marked: Finn's talk with a strange cutie, something about a pillow world and being a dad there!_

_Maite rubbed her eyes when she read the title and looks at Bubblegum to see if she was reading the same things._

_Bubblegum's eyes widened when she read the title over._

"_What the… who could've recorded this?"_

_Though that question was answered when Bubblegum clicked on the icon and a moment later they saw LSP much to Maite's confusion at the purple… thing on screen while LSP talked to the camera while she held a metal umbrella to avoid the knife storm._

"_Alright everyone, time to see what is happening in the Treefort with Finn and Jake today!" LSP said while she floats towards a nearby window near the living room… oh flipping… no… Maite's eyes widen and her blood ran cold when she could only guess at what posted online… for millions to see._

_Bubblegum's eyes widened in shock when she watched the beginning._

"_For the love of… LSP you dumb gossip bitch."_

_As Maite watched more and more of what was going on, LSP looked like she was enjoying the show before her and Bubblegum flinched when she heard a crack from her table and saw that Maite's fingers shockingly cracked the table while her eyes were getting filled with rage when she saw LSP… enjoy her sorrow… and Bubblegum felt a killing intent like no other and before she could stop Maite, Maite got up from her seat and starts to walk from the room with a look that promised absolute destruction for the annoying floating lump._

_Bubblegum's eyes widened before she tries to stop her._

"_N-Now Maite wait. Don't do something you may regret later."_

_Maite stopped in front of Bubblegum and with barely caged rage, she said this as she looked unblinking in Bubblegum's eyes._

"_She… filmed what happened… told one of my most painful memories… EVERYTHING… and enjoyed it!... get out of my way Bubblegum… I don't want to hurt you but I will move you and you CAN'T stop me!" Maite said while she had a blank look on her face but the rage in her eyes spoke volumes as she slowly walked towards Bubblegum with clear intent to use force if needed._

"_B-But you don't understand. You may start an international incident here." Bubblegum said._

"_Like I give a fuck!, besides… do you think she would get away with this… I've been trying to stay cheerful since you, Marceline, Finn, Jake…. Many people here have tried to cheer me up in some shape or form and that purple bitch pretty much made it a joke!" Maite said while her voice had a slight edge to it, but before she could get closer to Bubblegum, she heard Marceline's voice behind her._

"_Whoa, good thing I got there in time."_

_Maite stopped in her tracks before she looks to see Marceline in her sun gear, while she carried and dropped Finn and Jake in the room while to them, Maite looked ready to snap right now while she stayed quiet… however to the groups shock she was emitting a pressure of sorts that was similar to Marceline's when she got serious… and she was trying to keep herself in check…_

_Finn and Jake gulped as Marceline wasn't phased._

"_Girl, I know you're beyond pissed and I mean let's face it, you're not the only one that got your personal story out in the web." She said as Finn was blushing in embarrassment since LSP recorded his personal story as Marceline continues._

"_Now I'm not trying to defend her actions but she doesn't really know you. She's just likes to gossip about things that's newsworthy."_

_Though to everyone's shock, Maite starts to emit a black mist from her body and her quills and body start to turn pitch black and her eyes turn pure while while she had an oddly calm tone to her voice._

"_Don't fuck with me… just because I don't know her doesn't mean I should hold back on ending her in the most painful way imaginable… give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip her apart slowly and painfully." Maite said with an oddly calm tone to her voice which was frightening on so many levels._

_Marceline had her arms crossed._

"_Ending her is not gonna get rid of that video. I'm sure if she was *persuaded* we can get that video removed."_

_Maite oddly stood there for a minute straight like she was thinking about something before she looks at Marceline again._

"_Three days… if that video is not taken down in three days I'll make that purple bitch pay no matter what you or anyone else say… I'll hold my rage and anger back until then but once 72 hours pass… well… it's either you protect that purple bitch and get that video removed from every corner of the web… or… well… I'm sure I don't have to explain further since you are intelligent." Maite said while she waits for Marceline's answer._

_Marceline chuckles._

"_Fair enough. I'll have it done in one day."_

_Maite then turned from everyone and with a simple flick of her finger, busts down the wall next to Bubblegum and into the hallway before she looks back at Marceline._

"_One day then… I'll be at the treefort so I'll let you deal with the bitch… sorry for the wall Bubblegum but as you can see I'm at my limit and I didn't want to harm you." Maite said before she turned and walked out of the room which left Marceline with the stunned Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum._

_Marceline chuckles again._

"_Now then, time to see a nosey Princess that likes to cause trouble." She said before Finn spoke up._

"_But how are we gonna get her to remove the video Marcy?"_

"_Oh don't worry about that Weenie… I need you, Jake, and Bonnie to go with Maite and try and keep her calm… I'm pretty sure the reason she never went into that form even with her as bad as she was when we first met because her emotions were not focused, but now that they are… well… pretty sure in that state she could kick my ass if I'm not careful so we gotta make sure we keep her calm… I'll deal with LSP… and if push comes to shove I'll use a few hours to see how well she does in the Nightosphere." Marceline said before she got a rare angered look on her face when she remembered how hurt Maite looked even through all that dark energy that Maite used._

_The trio blinked when they heard that and didn't know whether to follow Marceline or help Maite._

_However, seeing Maite in that condition was more than enough to the right answer._

"_V-Very well. We'll try to help Maite, Marceline. Just try and not go too far, okay?" Bubblegum said._

"_Personally Bonnie I can't make any promise there… LSP went too far this time so I'm going to teach her a lesson… now if you'll excuse me…" Marceline said before she sniffed a few times and seemed to locate LSP's scent before she zoomed away while making sure her sun gear was still on properly._

_The trio gulped before Finn spoke._

"_Okay… granted not only Maite's personal story was recorded but mine too and not sure if I should feel sorry for LSP right now."_

"_Well… it can't get any worse right?, I mean its not like Flame Queen could see this and get the wrong idea right?" Jake said while an awkward silence filled the room when they remembered Phoebe's fiery personality._

_Finn paled greatly at the thought._

"_Oh dear Glob. I hope she didn't see the vid."_

_Meanwhile in the fire Kingdom…._

_Phoebe was indeed watching that exact video on her phone and while she did feel bad for Maite… she had ticked off look on her face when she heard all about Finn's romance with this Roselinen and his return to Ooo… but she did have a blush on her face as well…_

"_So Finn was with another woman and did tier 15… while we dated?"_

_Though anymore thoughts of Finn were forgotten for a moment when she remembered that LSP was the one who shot the video and if this Maite saw things… Ooo may lose one princess if nothing was done… fast…._

"_Hmmm… something tells me I better help this Maite person before things get e worse. But if Finn's there… I'm gonna demand an explanation from him. Including on why he made me fight Ice King in the first place." Phoebe said._

_The scene then went to LSP herself while she was enjoying how many views her video was getting while she rests against a tree while she was under a nice shady tree._

"_Another successful gossip spread all over the web." She said as continues to see the views skyrocketing._

_"Yeah, but I really don't think Finn or Maite like the fact you butted into their business." Marceline's voice said from near LSP._

"_AAAAHHH!" LSP screamed after being startled before looking at the Vampire Queen._

_Marceline just had crossed arms and a raised eyebrow while she waits for the Lumpy Space Princess to catch her breath._

_After catching her breath, LSP finally spoke._

"_Don't lumping scare me you Vampire girl."_

_Marceline just raised an eyebrow before she used a finger to tap LSP on the forehead._

_"Look, I'll just skip the bullshit and just ask you to remove that video from Tubeyou, Maite would have skinned you alive if I didn't talk her out of it, and before you do your normal LSP routine, if I can't persuade you… well… a trip to the Nightosphere may change your mind and if not… well Maite did say she would look for you after 3 days pass so…" Marceline said while she examined her nails a moment later._

_LSP blinked a few times before narrowing her eyes._

"_You're bluffing."_

_"Well, weather I'm bluffing or not is pretty irrelevant… Maite looked like she was ready to rip heads from bodies and Finn, Jake, and Bonnie can vouch for me in saying that Maite is someone you don't want to piss off… besides… considering you pretty much out Maite on the map with that video when she was most vulnerable, you should get what an emotional person is like… after all you pretty much live with your emotions ruling your life and now it may bite you in the Lumpy ass that you rarely sit on." Marceline said while she gave LSP a raised eyebrow._

_LSP was now silent as she couldn't counter at Marceline before she frustratedly sigh._

"_Alright fine. I'll remove the lumping video. But you owe me."_

"_Considering I saved your lumping ass I doubt it, now get to removing or I might as well let Maite come here and… persuade you to do so." Marceline said while getting an evil grin on her face._

_LSP shudders before she grumbles and went to her phone before she pressed whatever buttons to press before hearing a *bing* sound._

"_There. Now it's lumping gone. Hope you're happy?"_

"_Oh I will be after you do one other thing for me… make a Royal promise to NEVER cause Maite issues again or I'll make it look like you died in an accident." Marceline said while her eyes glowed a dim red look to show her anger right now._

_LSP pales a bit._

"_Okay! I Royal promise to never cause Maite issues. Just go away and do your fake music or something."_

_Marceline rolled her eyes before she starts to float away._

"_Fine… but get any funny ideas of getting even with me even though this is your fault and I'll show you how scary I can be… better hope no one downloaded that video for some sick stuff or you may not even have to worry about me." Marceline said before she left LSP alone._

_LSP then crossed her arms._

"_Stupid Vampire bitch friend of Finn ruining my fun."_

_Though the thought of someone downloading and reuploading that video did make LSP shudder a bit… maybe she should lay low for a few days or something until the heat dies down._

_Though that would be a different story altogether as Marceline flew as fast as she could towards the Treefort while hoping Maite calmed down and hoped Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum managed to do something._

_When she got there, she saw that Maite was making a meal for herself in the kitchen of the Treefort while Finn, Jake, and Bubblegum were sitting on the couch and saw the Vampire Queen fly in and remove her sun gear._

"_H-Hey Marcy. Were you successful?" Finn asked._

"_Yeah, even got her to Royal promise not to mess with Maite again, but can't do much if people downloaded that video so people could upload it again, one of the evils of the internet, once something is on there, it's hard to get taken down." Marceline said while Maite walked in while she carried a sandwich, she looked normal enough to Marceline so hopefully she calmed down as she starts to eat her meal._

_Finn, Jake and Bubblegum did sigh in relief but hoped that no one downloaded the video. _

_Though Finn hoped that Flame Princess didn't see the video._

_Maite however lowered her food onto her plate._

"_Considering the rumors I heard about Finn's… admirers… doubt the royal's haven't downloaded it in some way to make sure they don't forget Finn's… experience… pretty sure being a parent in another life and knowing all about tier 15 would be a plus to them since all their lives Finn was the naive child but now he's an old man in a kids body." Maite said while she smirks a bit at the analogy… seems she was enjoying this as long as the focus was not on her it seems._

_Marceline chuckles as Finn facepalms._

"_Glob… darnit. I might as well hide out here till everything blows over."_

"_Wouldn't this be the first place they would look?, Then again that's probably what they would expect you to think so maybe they would think that this would be you as a decoy while another you runs off here and there around Ooo to keep things confusing." Maite said while she glanced at Marceline who chuckles._

"_Hehe, not a bad idea, keep the Royal's on their toes." Marceline said before she had a small fraction of her powers make a clone of herself from some of her hair before it transformed into an exact double of Finn in full view of everyone which made them get wide eyes besides Maite who just munched on her meal again._

_Finn and Bubblegum where shocked to see the double as Jake gasps._

"_Whoa! You never told us you can do that."_

"_Well considering she is the shapeshifting, all powerful Vampire Queen I'm sure making a double of Finn or just about anyone here would be child's play for her and she never needed to explain before now, am I right?" Maite said while she took another bite of her meal, she was taking this surprisingly well after that dark form she just took._

"_Right…" Jake said as Finn looks at his double._

"_Well as long as the princesses follow this guy, then I'm safe. No offence to them but I'm just not ready for a new relationship." He said._

"_Wern't you in a relationship with a pillow woman while you were still dating the Queen of Flames?, pretty sure people wouldn't see it your way and think you were two timing the Queen." Maite said while Finn's double sweatdrops and looks at the original Finn._

"_If Flame comes after me on the warpath from that video… I blame you for this if I end up charbroiled." The Finn double said while he had a half lidded look on his face while Marceline chuckles when she got Finn's mannerisms and personality down pat with this double._

"_Wow, he even sounds the same too." Jake said before clapping his hands making real Finn sweatdrop._

"_Hehe, thanks, at the very least this should give us a few weeks while my servant here does the heroics that our original Finn would do if he wasn't hiding from pretty much everyone hehe, though considering I made the double, we will need some kind of armor or something to block the sunlight since well… this guy is technically a shapeshifter part of yours truly after all." Marceline said while she lightly poked the top of the doubles head a few times while he said how comically._

"_Oh come on Marcy, I thought we were over the servant thing." The Finn double said which made Marceline grin while she looks at Bubblegum to see how she was taking the Finn double and the fact she could make doubles of anyone right now. _

_Bubblegum was thoughtful for a moment as Finn and Jake didn't realise that sunlight would be an issue for the double._

"_Right, though I hope I don't get something like that armor Jake and I got when we went against that slicer guy." The Finn double said which made Jake blink a few times._

"_Wait how do you know that!?, shouldn't you only have Marceline's memories?" Jake asked which caused the Finn double to raise an eyebrow._

"_You do realize many people heard about that armor from choose goose right?, guy pretty much gets everywhere so stories get around." The Finn double said which made the original Finn look at Jake._

"_He's got you there, Choose Goose does like to be chatty and we did get a lot of people's attention that day… especially when you ran by many in women's armor." Finn said before he blushed at the memory of Jake in that golden armor._

_Bubblegum and Marceline looks at Jake with raised eyebrows as Jake chuckles nervously._

_The Finn double then looks at Maite with a curious look on his face._

"_Though I am curious… what was with that form you took earlier?, that one where your quills turned black and your eyes turned white." The Finn double asked while Maite took a moment to finish her sandwich as everyone looks at her._

_Finn, Jake and Bubblegum were curious but wondered if Maite wanted to explain that form._

_Though to their surprise, Maite did explain the form in detail once she opened her mouth._

"_First off that is just a byproduct of the ability that everyone can learn where I'm from, everyone has various aptitudes but I'm in the higher ranked people, tell me does the term Aura ring a bell with any of you?" Maite asked when she looks at everyone._

_Finn, Jake and Bubblegum blinked a bit before they shook their heads at Maite._

_Though Marceline did surprise everyone when she had a surprised look on her face._

"_Wait… are you talking about that life force stuff that I've heard about?" Marceline said which surprised many besides Maite who looks at her._

"_In a nutshell you could say Aura is life energy, but used in a combative way to augment one's strength and skills to fight massive monsters and demons without the need to rely on tools if you train hard enough." Maite said while she looked like she was remembering some things._

"_Whoa… is it possible to learn how to wield it?" Finn asked with an excited look in his eyes._

_Maite chuckles at that before she looks at Finn._

"_Maybe… but it might as well be impossible for you for one reason and one reason alone…" Maite said when she got an oddly amused look in her eyes for some reason._

"_And what's that one reason?" Jake questioned._

"_Simple… if I did teach Finn he may not be able to turn it off since he seems to have no off button on his emotions." Maite said when she remembered how cheerful and forceful Finn can be while she smirks at Finn with some amusement on her face._

"_What? I can turn off my emotions." Finn said._

_Maite was silent before she just said this out of the blue._

"_A basket full of adorable kittens." Maite said which made everyone think of just that and all the adorable mewing they were doing inside of it._

_Bubblegum blushes when she imagined the kittens same as Jake._

_Finn tries to be passive just to prove a point._

_Though Maite could see Finn was forcing himself and she sighs._

"_Now you're trying too hard, in order to even access Aura, its as simple as me just blasting you with some of mine and forcing it out, but if you can't keep your emotions in check then you'll just leak your life force everywhere and then pass out… then die if you can't stop the flow." Maite said while she had a serious look on her face while Marceline looked surprised just like the Finn clone did while he looks at his original while Bubblegum and Jake looked worried about the death part._

_Finn didn't like the sound of that._

"_Um is there a way you can teach me how to keep my emotions in check without dying? Maybe have me be emotionless?"_

_Though Maite rolled her eyes while she looks at Finn._

"_If it were that easy then everyone could be Aura users, no, it takes years of training and even for Emerald who was a prodigy in learning how took an entire year… and just to be clear it takes around 5 to 10 years to even unlock your nodes naturally… however the method I mentioned cuts that down greatly, however the key thing here is training to temper your emotions… honestly Finn you are weak in many ways from your undisciplined fighting style all the way to your lack of power, I'm not saying this to be a bitch, I'm saying that if you want to be an Aura user and in a somewhat fast but well trained time, then you will have to forget about everything you knew about heroics and focus purely on my training regimine, Marceline's Finn double can make up for the heroics for you once the armor is made but let me give an example of what Aura can do… and this is just an example, I'm not out to harm anyone but this is a warning to not jump the gun and attack me." Maite said before she got up and oddly enough held out a hand towards Finn even though she was a fair distance away._

_Finn blinked in confusion before he just gets up and walks towards Maite._

_Though before he could get a few steps towards her, Maite's eyes grew cold and when she spoke up… there was some kind of force behind her words._

"_**Finn… I am going to kill you." **__Maite said before a frightening pressure emits from her in such a way that everyone, even Marceline was shocked from the force from Maite, though Finn jumped back with a cold sweat running down his body while the pressure left Maite and she took a moment to breath._

"_Aura can be used in many ways, that is just one of them, if you know of killing intent, then think of that as an amplified version with Aura boosting the effectiveness, the more intent behind the words and feelings behind them then the more effective then this small bit I just used." Maite said while she waits for everyone to calm down._

_After a moment, everyone else calmed down._

"_That's an… interesting ability." Bubblegum said._

"_Y-Yeah… and that was just a bluff?, can't imagine what it would be like if you actually wanted to kill someone." The Finn clone said while Jake nods his head when he had a hard time speaking._

"_Well… you technically did, that dark form was a culmination of my more… negative emotions so the main reason for trying to keep them in check is to prevent stuff like that, granted I can turn my anger and other emotions into power and my quills turns a deep red as a result but those are just from singular ones, in a nutshell that dark form only comes out when I truly get to the point of wanting to end someone… like that LSP bitch which thankfully for her didn't come to pass thanks to Marceline here." Maite said while she looks at Marceline to see how she was processing this… especially the part where she could turn a singular emotion into actual color for her quills…_

_Finn, Bubblegum and Jake had wide eyes after hearing that and was thankful that Marceline put a stop to this but were confused on the singular emotion part._

_Though Marceline did get interested when she heard about the red part but would ask more later but Maite looks at Finn._

"_So you see why it's so important to keep your emotions in check?, it's not that you should be emotionless, its more like you should be in check of your emotions to make sure they don't come back to bite you in the ass because one wrong move and you can be consumed by your negative emotions and harm yourself and the friends and family around you, it happened before to unprepared people and it wasn't pretty, it was downright ugly… body getting punched into a wall and turning into a gory goo kind of ugly… people are still trying to get the stain out from one incident…" Maite said while she shuddered a bit which showed that she saw what happened it seems._

_Everyone's eyes widen after hearing that while Finn pales at the image._

"_So… still think Aura is a simple skill to learn?, it's not like magic in that it requires complicated equations or ingredients nor is it like science where you have to study your ass off… no… in a sense you have to find balance within yourself and train your body to peak physical perfection, or at least as close to it as you can because there is no perfect being, that would be a contradiction in life itself which is centered on thriving off of learning from one's mistakes." Maite said with a serious look in her eyes._

_Finn gulps before taking a deep breath._

"_Well… despite the...warnings… I still like to give it a shot."_

"_I see… well it would take a couple weeks to set things up since I would have to find some way to set up a training course and stuff in order for proper training, sped up or not I won't half ass it, if you are going to be my student then I don't want to hear complaints unless you are dying or have broken bones or missing limbs… am I clear?" Maite said while she had a serious look on her face._

_Finn gulps a again before giving Maite a serious look._

"_Yes… my Master."_

_Maite blinks at that before she shrugged her shoulders._

"_Look, you don't have to call me master since I'm not one for formalities, but at the very least call me teacher when we are having lessons so if people stumble upon us, they won't get confused if they see us training together." Maite said while she had a tired look on her face._

_Finn rubs the back of his head._

"_Okay then teacher."_

"_Right, anyway unless there are other questions, I suggest we relax or something, thanks to LSP I lost my drive to do anything for today and I'm going to sleep, wish I had my own room here but sleeping on the couch is the best I got right now." Maite said while she looks at her area she set up on the couch that had a blanket and pillow and a few sets of clothing near it to show where she rests normally._

_Marceline looks at Finn and Jake._

"_Seriously? You two don't have a guest room or something?"_

"_It's not all bad, besides Jake sleeps in a dresser drawer so I think I'm pretty good if Finn only has enough room for one bedroom and bed." Maite said when she didn't see what was so wrong about this situation. _

_Marceline blinked after hearing that._

"_Girl, have you not seen the treasure pile they have? They could've at least use some of it to make a guest room for you. Even get themselves better beds."_

"_Well I don't want to be a bother since its gold they earned fair and square, besides I just got here recently so it's not like I could ask them to make an entire guestroom for me like that." Maite said while she snapped her fingers as an example._

_Marceline looks at Finn and Jake with raised eye brow making said duo looked at each other for a bit._

"_Well actually, maybe we can get a guest room for you built so you can be more comfortable." Finn said._

"_Well… if you are sure, would be good to make more space here and if I move out after the training is done then you can put up with other people if needed." Maite said when she could think of where some guestrooms could go here._

"_Then it's settled. Finn and Jake will do some serious remodeling." Marceline said._

_Everyone nods their heads before the scene went to a few days later, thanks to multiple incidents going on nearly at the same time, Finn was able to keep a low profile while his newly armored double did plenty of heroics to keep the princesses attention from the treefort while Maite, as the room was being made, and wanted to see how Finn could hold himself in battle, was standing before Finn in the front yard while she and Finn were unarmed while Jake watched with the Water Nymph's watching the two while Marceline in her sun gear and Bubblegum joined to see how this would go._

"_Alright Finn, first off let's see how strong you are currently, I want you to come at me with the intent to kill, anything less would not only be an insult but would be a bad way for me to gauge what I'm working with." Maite said while she got into a lightly guarded combat stance._

_Finn was a bit surprised at the request but if this was part of the lesson, then Finn will give everything he had._

_That's when the human used whats left of the demon blood sword before charging in to attack Maite._

_Maite just raised an eyebrow when she saw that and she side steps Finn's attacks with ease while everyone watched with various levels of impressed looks since Finn was no slouch with a sword, and though broken, the Demon blood sword might as well be a Demon blood dagger which meant Finn could attack at a faster rate then normal but Maite still moved like a dancer between Finn's attacks without breaking a sweat even after 10 minutes of straight up dodging… Finn on the other hand…_

_Finn pants as he lightly sweats while still charging at Maite with a determined look._

_However Maite decided to end things when she seemed to know where finn was about to strike next and before anyone could blink, Finn was disarmed, on his back on the ground and had the busted Demon Blood sword's sharp side at his throat in a reverse grip from Maite while she waits for Finn to surrender with a serious look in her eyes._

_Finn couldn't find a way out of this before he closed his eyes._

"_I… surrender."_

_Everyone else had dropped jaws when they heard Finn, the normally stubborn Human who could even beat the lich, was taken down easily like Finn was a low ranked thug while Maite pulled the demon blood sword away and held a free hand to Finn._

"_Good to know you have enough brains to know when to call it quits, I had 37 other ways to get you to lose and some involved knock outs and what not but if you think about it, this could be a before moment before I whip this body of yours into shape and you could kick my ass easily if I'm not careful." Maite said to show Finn a silver lining, Maite was willing to train Finn and a small smile on Maite's face did show that she didn't hate the idea of teaching a student._

_Finn looks at Maite and returns the smile before he took Maite's hand._

_A moment later, Finn was pulled to his feet and Maite for some reason holds onto Finn's demon blood sword when she walked by him._

"_First off before anyone asks, no I'm not returning this, a soon to be trained Aura fighter like Finn deserves a real weapon until he can get his own personal one, so I have a temporary replacement in mind, second as for how I could get by Finn's attacks, using Aura lets one see what your opponents next move is, even if you try feints and tricks, it will not work, it will make more sense once I get Finn trained more and he can see Aura so he can get what I mean… in the meantime give me a moment." Maite said before she walked into the Treefort which left Finn with the others._

"_Dude… that was… awesome!, not sure what Maite meant about a temp weapon but if this Aura stuff lets you read minds then you'll be unstoppable man!" Jake said with an excited look on his face. _

_Finn was feeling excited about that though Bubblegum spoke up._

"_Don't know about that Jake but Finn should know that with great power, comes great responsibility. Pretty sure Maite and the people from her village knew that._

"_No foolin, pretty sure we don't want to deal with an evil Finn if he goes berserk like Maite nearly did and she had years of training… though I do wonder what a more dark and edgy Finn would be like personality wise." Marceline said with a fanged grin when she thought of a goth looking Finn to be funny, though she did blush a bit when she thought Finn dying his hair black was kinda interesting._

_Finn, Bubblegum and Jake blinked when they noticed that._

"_Yeah… not sure being dark and edgy would work on me. I mean what person would like me that way." Finn said when he pictured himself being that._

"_Maybe people who like dark and edgy people?" Bubblegum said while giggling as Marceline glared at Bubblegum with a slight blush on her face but before anyone could say anything else, Maite walked out of the treefort with her husband's chained up greatsword on her back while she walked to the group._

_Though the group wondered where the temp sword was and what she did with Finn's broken demon sword._

_Though Maite didn't say anything when she removed the greatsword from her back and stabbed the entire sealed blade into the ground in front of Finn._

"_Here, if you can lift this even a little right now, consider this your new weapon until you can get a more personal sword that you can use, I put your Demon Blood sword in your room on a shelf out of the way so it can't get anymore damaged." Maite shockingly said which stunned everyone… even Marceline since she knew how important that weapon was to Maite… was she really giving Finn her dead husband's sword?_

_Finn's eyes widened in shock after hearing that._

"_Y-You want me to… No I can't do that. This is your husband's sword. I'm not sure if it's right."_

"_Then it would be a waste of a good sword since all I use it for is just for the memories… listen Finn, I'm lending this to you since you don't have a proper weapon to use, this sword is pretty much indestructible against mortal means and even some Glob like means, I mean I had Marceline test it out once with her punching this sword at full strength and she was the one who broke her hand which had to recover, besides I'm sure if we met years ago and Emerald was still alive and he trained you… I'm sure he would agree with giving this to you as a gift for your training once it was done but since we have no spare weapons, then Emerald's sword will have to do, besides I only said you can use it if you can even lift it, doesn't matter how, all you need to do is lift it and carry it a few steps, if you can, it shows that you have the potential to wield it, this weapon is sentient and will gauge if you can wield it or not, I'm only able to carry it since I was in a good relationship with Emerald and even then I had to keep Emerald's sword chained up since this weapon is very picky and unless I moved it, it would have just been sitting around gathering dust." Maite said while she removed her hand from the hilt while Marceline rubbed her hand that was used to test the swords durability._

Finn gulps as he looks at the greatsword while feeling a bit nervous since he would be touching a blade that once belong to Maite's deceased husband.

_It was a moment before Finn used both hands to grab the hilt and tries to lift it._

_However before he could gather much strength in his arms… time seemed to freeze and a deep voice echo's in Finn's head._

"_**Hooo… Finn the Human is it?... I must say it's rare that another human besides Emerald would try and wield me, you are lacking in strength and I would normally never lend my power to one such as yourself… but if you vow to get stronger and become a hero worthy of my power… I'll allow you to lift and use me like any basic blade until you are strong enough to access my stronger techniques… do you swear on your honor as a hero until you find a successor for myself or until your dying days?" **__The Voice said in Finn's head while he was frozen himself… however his mind was free to respond to the voice for some reason._

"_What the?!... Who said that?!" Finn mentally thought when he heard the voice._

_However the voice was silent for a moment before it spoke up again._

"_**Until you gather more strength, you are unworthy of hearing my name, do you swear to become as strong as you possibly can in order to wield me properly?, I will not allow a weakling to use me unless they are willing to get as strong as they can… I can tell if you are boasting or not so speak the truth boy!" **__The Voice said again before Finn fully realized that the blade itself was the one talking to him somehow._

_Finn was shocked that the sword was talking to him mentally but if he needed to learn Aura, then he needed to properly wield the blade._

"_I swear." He mentally said._

_A few moments pass while to Finn's shock a dark mist emits from the blade and stabbed Finn's right wrist with dark tendrils._

"_**We shall see if you are telling the truth… open your mind and let me see your entire life and I shall decide if that promise you made is not a light one." **__The voice said while the tendrils… seems to dig into Finn's mind while they dug through Finn's arm and towards his brain… did Emerald go through something like this!?, same with Maite and all just to carry this sword!?_

_Finn couldn't tell if the pain was real or was all in his head but he wanted to prove the sword wrong before opening his mind for the sword to see._

_A minute later, the tendrils shot to Finn's head through his body and Finn saw his entire life flash before his eyes in a minute flat before they fade._

"_**Hmmm… very well… as long as you avoid doing stupid stunts like with the Queen of Flames then I will allow you to weild me… again… as long as you do not cause unwanted destruction… do you swear on your life as a hero to wield me to the best of your abilities?, and if you find yourself needing to pass me along to someone, will you do your best to find a worthy successor?... and if not, will you pass me along to your descendants if you find one of them worthy?" **__The voice said as the tendrils left Finn's mind and exit through his body while some stayed in his right wrist for some reason._

_Finn grunted from the tendrils leaving his mind and was quiet for a moment before speaking in his mind._

"_Yes… I swear on my life as a hero to wield you to the best of my ability and… pass you along to my descendant if I can't find a successor that's worthy."_

_The blade was silent for a moment before many tendrils shot to Finn's right wrist and Finn felt a blinding amount of pain._

"_**Very well, until you gather more power, all you will be able to do is lift me and use me as a normal weapon, once you gather enough to use some of my abilities, I will reveal my name… consider that your first goal to get to… and this is the bond we have so others won't be able to steal me." **__The Blade said while the searing pain grew more and more as something was branded onto Finn's skin before the tendrils pulled away and once the pain fades… Time seemed to resume around Finn and his body in reflex from gathering power before time stopped… shocked all when he lifts the blade from the ground while the brand on Finn's wrist formed in everyone's view and Finn seemed like he went through a marathon because he was panting for breath while Maite had a gentle smile on her face though everyone else was focused on Finn who was lifting that heavy looking weapon with ease._

"_Dude!... You actually did it!" Jake said with a surprised and shocked look._

"_But what's going on with your wrist?" Bubblegum said when she saw the mark._

"_A bonding brand…" Maite said with a smile on her face… a genuine smile which caused many to blush when they saw it but Marceline shook it off when she was curious._

"_Bonding brand?" Marceline said while Maite took a moment to think of how to respond to that._

"_Well… in a very small way, Finn and the sword are linked, I doubt Finn learned the name of his new weapon but no one else, not even I can wield it now, for all intents and purposes, Finn is the new owner of my husband's weapon." Maite said while she looks at Finn who was just looking at the sword with a stunned look on his face… it was as light as a feather but Finn could feel the raw power coming from it… unless it was enchanted to be weightless to Finn, he couldn't see how else he could lift this weapon unless he had super strength that was even super strength by super strength standards._

"_So if one of us tries to lift it, even if it's linked to Finn, it'll be heavy as a rock?" Jake asked._

"_Indeed, one of the security protocols on it will only allow people to wield it if they pass the blade's test and even then if its not a linked person, then the best they can do is just use it as a simple sword, no abilities, no added perks like doubling a person's power passively, nothing, think of it like this, if Marceline's axe had the enchantment of her being only able to weild it, then she would only be the one to wield it, however in times of emergencies or if Marceline is unable to use it, then another can but ONLY if it benefits the original wielders intentions, say for example that Donk of a wizard I heard about, Ass if I remember right, kidnapped Marceline and Finn could only use Marceline's weapon IF he could use it, then the weapon would let him but only until Marceline, the original owner was rescued, this weapon is sentient so I'm sure Finn and the blade had a heart to heart so I'm sure given some situations, I'm sure others can use this weapon if the blade was desperate, but if not… well for people like us, heavy enough that Marceline would drop it, and for donk's like Ash… er sorry, Ass, he would get the shock of his life when the blade blasts him with energy, you all follow so far?" Maite said while she chuckles at the mention of Ash getting zapped big time if he tried to use the blade in Finn's hand._

_Everyone, though chuckled when Maite called Ash, Ass, let what Maite said sink in before Finn spoke._

"_I understand. Though if that asshat tries to get to Marcy again, then he's gonna have to deal with me." He said with a serious look._

"_Then I would honestly pity him since you would most likely use that weapon on what barely makes that Asshat a man, but for now, lets try sparing again and lets see how you do with the weapon… here is the key to those chains… time to see the blade in its full glory." Maite said while she removed the necklace and the key was pulled free from between her breasts and was tossed to Finn… the key was a bit warm…_

_Finn blushes after seeing that and blushed again from how warm the key was since it was between Maite's breasts before Finn went to unlock the chains._

_However unlike what most would expect and see the chains fall from the sheath, the chains… glowed and broke away from the sword and an intense pressure came from the greatsword while Maite had a gentle smile on her face when the blade was about to be revealed after so many years of being locked away for so long._

_Finn shudders as he felt the blade's power before unsheathing it._

_A moment later… everyone saw a wicked looking greatsword that looked demonic… it looked like a single edge blade with the most beautiful edge that Finn ever saw but in the middle of the blade was… pulsing veins that led away from some kind of line near the hilt, all in all… it looked like something a demon would use… and the pressure emitting from it was intense and if one looked close enough… one could see a powerful aura line the edge of the blade which seemed to strengthen it._

_Marceline had an AWE look as she saw the blade._

"_Damn… it's like its alive."_

"_That's because it is alive…" Maite said when she walked up to Finn and used a few fingers to rub the side of the blade which seemed to make the veins throb a few times before the blade settles down… how was this weapon alive?_

"_W-Wait… how is this sword alive?" Jake asked as he and the group were surprised after witnessing what Maite did._

"_Well it's going to take a bit to explain but… our village is affiliated with Life and Death themselves believe it or not, we're protectors who help try and guard the natural order of the world and the mission to hunt monsters and other things are sent by Life and Death themselves… in our village we have a blacksmith that they sent to us and he made many weapons like this… however this one is his best creation and for one simple reason aside from it being alive, you see in order for a weapon like this to be made, not only does it require some materials that would be nearly impossible to find… it requires a soul to forego reincarnation and merge with the materials and become the core of the weapon, in a sense the blacksmith brings his weapons to life with the soul of an exceptionally powerful soul, and it's fully willingly as well so no, we're not like Hunson who takes souls, we ask them and if they give their permission, we use the soul to forge powerful weapons from ancient warriors whose skills are sealed in the blade as a result and future wielders can use those powers as their own… however even among those weapons this one is special since not only can it use the skills it used when it was a regular mortal… it also takes the skills and abilities of past welders and piles them on top of the skills one can use and once Finn made the bond, a tiny bit of his soul, an echo so to speak, will be taken into the blade and all the skills and abilities he knows and learns from here on out will be stored for future generations to use, and don't worry, it won't kill him or cause him to not be reincarnated, you could say Finn is leaving a lasting legacy… not only that if he trains hard enough he can use a few of my husband's skills as well." Maite said with a gentle smile on her face when she looks at Finn._

_The group was shocked a bit by this info but there was this one question._

"_But why does it look so… demonic?" Bubblegum asked._

"_Oh, that was just the blacksmith's tastes at the time, besides wouldn't you be a bit wary of getting close to a warrior with a weapon as deadly looking as this?" Maite said with a stoic look on her face when she gave Bubblegum a straight answer._

_Bubblegum was kinda surprised to hear that before looking at the blade again._

"_A bit. Depending on who wields it."_

"_True, got any questions though before Finn and I spar to allow everyone to see the difference of Finn before he had the sword and Finn now that he is wielding this weapon?" Maite said while she smiles at everyone… she looked a bit chipper now which was a good thing compared to either her sad outlook on life or her empty one._

"_Uh I got one." Jake said before continuing._

"_Have you or anyone had ever met Life and Death? Finn and I met Death but we don't know who this Life person is."_

"_Ah, well yeah, many times, in fact thanks to some perks, I'm not affected by that memory erasing water in the dead world and they visit every now and then… was pretty fun when they invited Emerald and I for some… interesting tier based parties to help relax, and as for Life… well… best I can say is think of her normally as a bipedal humanoid snake woman with two snake heads, though she does oddly enough like to mess with people when she takes the form of a frog with a crown but never wears it unless someone ticked her off, heard the crown forces her into a monster like form to get the annoying people to leave her alone, granted the form she took was male at the time but Life is well… Life, can shapeshift but is normally female." Maite said while she remembered Life taking that form a few times and thought nothing of it… Finn and Jake however…_

_Finn and Jake blinked in surprise before blushing at the mention of tier based parties but was again surprised after hearing Maite said that she and Emerald attend there._

_However the duo jolt at the mention of the crown carrying frog._

"_Uh oh." The duo said._

_Everyone blinks at that while Maite had a raised eyebrow._

"_What?, did you run into Life in the frog carrying the crown form that she took?" Maite said while she wondered what the duo did to make a reaction like that._

"_Well… we did run into a frog that was carrying a crown and it led us to some kind of donut witch and then later we follow it just to see if the frog can wear it. Then Jake forcefully puts it on the frog where it turns to a ugly bigger frog and then it ate us." Finn said._

"_Ugh, guess getting out was… interesting, I won't ask details but if life summons you when you are 18 then better try and make up with her since well… that was a form that she did take and is one of the primordial Globs of the universe… not the best idea to piss her of all people off, even Death doesn't want to do that." Maite said when she remembered how… dominating Life can be when either pissed off or in the act._

_Finn and Jake gulped after realizing how much trouble they can be._

"_But it's not like we knew. Life led us to a big goose chase. In fact, Death should've warned us about Life in case we did see her frog form.." Jake said._

"_And I'll counter that since you never knew her, you probably never even knew to ask, besides why were you seeing Death anyway?, aside from restoring souls to dead things and renewing ones memories if they stumble upon the river of the dead, Death should have no reason to come here other than to collect special souls that have yet to pass on if they are not lingering as ghosts." Maite said with a raised eyebrow when she brought up some points though… Bubblegum and Marceline were curious as to why Finn and Jake would see Death in the first place._

_Finn and Jake jolt before they looked to one another before they looked back at the trio._

"_You don't want to know." The duo said. _

_Marceline, Bubblegum, and Maite had confused looks on their faces while Maite shrugged._

"_Fair enough but if I'm summoned by Death to help him relax then I could just ask him later, anyway Finn, if you have a good feel of the blade, take a combat stance that would take the best advantage of the greatsword." Maite said while she stepped away from Finn who nods his head, though he really hoped Maite forgets to ask Death about what Finn and Jake did before he got into an odd combat stance that surprised Maite when Finn had the greatsword held in one hand and it rests on his shoulder while Finn leaned forward and looked like he was ready to charge at Maite… it wasn't on his own volition, his body just seemed to move to do that and it… felt natural to him._

_The blade didn't get in the way, it was at the perfect angle for a downward or angled strike and depending on what Finn did, he could combo it into other moves as well thanks to how light the greatsword was to him._

_Marceline, Bubblegum and Jake did blink when they saw Finn in that stance before they saw Finn charge in to attack._

_However Finn seemed to zoom many times faster than he normally did across the ground, Maite, with her ability to read Aura, was even surprised herself when she dodge the hit, but barely while Finn stumbles on the ground before he managed to right himself as a small cut appeared on Maite's cheek, not enough to worry about but Maite was still shocked that Finn was able to move that fast… only Emerald was able to sync up this well with the blade and this was Finn's first time using it… granted Finn did have some trouble collecting himself after the attack but if he could master how to use it… then he could be just as good as Emerald or maybe better if he was trained right._

"_Whoa, it's like he was already a natural." Jake said with a surprised look after seeing that._

"_Yeah… but don't get a big head Finn, I maybe able to read your moves which allowed me to avoid that, but I have yet to use most of my aura for physical enhancement, if this was a real spar you would still lose… tell me were you caught off guard with how fast you attacked?, could you follow up that attack instantly?" Maite said when she did see Finn stumble and the surprised look on his face as well like he just registered that his body moved after it moved quite a distance already._

"_Um, at first I was caught off guard since I didn't know how I did that. As for that attack, I think I can try again." He said before doing what he did before._

_Though Maite seemed to gain a burst of speed that surprised Finn and he saw the sky a moment later while he was on the ground and he had a hard time breathing with a deep pain in his gut while Maite walked to stand over him._

"_What have we learned Finn?" Maite said while she smirks at Finn who groans and barely got this out._

"_N-Not to… get… overconfident…" Finn barely got out as he twitched comically on the ground while everyone else was slack jawed at what they saw, Maite moved with such speeds that when Finn was in mid swing, his attack was forced to the side by Maite's left arm and her right fist was buried in his gut before he was slammed onto the ground and all of that took around a second to do, Maite did it in such a fluid motion that only Marceline who was used to super speed could keep up with watching while everyone else… all they saw was a pink blur._

_Bubblegum and Jake couldn't tell what happened but did cringe when they saw Finn getting slammed on the ground._

_A moment later Finn was helped to his feet and Maite went to get the blade's sheath and brought it to Finn._

"_Here, thanks to the bond, the sheath will stick to your back magically so you won't have to worry about straps and you can remove it on command, makes it easy to use." Maite said while she held the sheath towards Finn._

_Finn did blink after hearing that before he grabs the sheathe._

_A moment later, he sheathed the sword and sets the sheathed blade on his back and after a moment of glowing, the blade was able to stick to Finn's back and with no strap, it didn't feel uncomfortable to the human whatsoever._

"_Wow. Even on my back is not that heavy." Finn said._

"_Well it shouldn't, though the blade's abilities are limited because of your weakness right now, it will give you many perks as you grow stronger, in this case it's not the weapon that needs to be trained to use, its your body itself, think of it like this, if you were given a powerful weapon from the get go, what would you do if you can't control the power?, its limiting right now yes but only for good reasons and the powers will unlock when the blade thinks you are ready for them, trust this blade and you will do no wrong Finn." Maite said when she crossed her arms and had a serious look on her face._

_After hearing that, Finn bowed a bit to Maite._

"_I will not fail you and the blade, my lady."_

_Maite just sighs before she shook her head._

"_Really need to get that formality is only good with royalty in the right situations, but anyway, lets celebrate this bonding, I'll make a feast for everyone so you all better get ready, I happen to be a decent cook." Maite said before she starts walking towards the treefort._

_Jake then walked up to Finn._

"_Way to go buddy. You did great!"_

"_Yeah man, pretty sick weapon if I do say so myself." Marceline said when she grins at Finn as she floats next to him._

"_How do you feel Finn?" Bubblegum said._

"_Well… to be honest… I'm excited but also nervous since I have big shoes to fill on being the blade's strongest wielder."_

"_More like gotta work for that position, pretty sure if anyone else from Maite's village came by they could kick your buns easily, better work hard weenie." Marceline said while she used a hand to ruffle Finn's head a bit through his hat._

_Finn blushes a bit._

"_Yeah… Thanks Marcy." He said while thinking that someone from Maite's village would come to find him and want to kick his ass if he made this blade look bad._

_Though stuff like that would be worried about later when the scene went back to the present._

* * *

**Present/ Ooo/ Treefort/ Maite**

Maite had finished making the meal for her, Finn, and Jake, before she looks to the brothers room through the living room and up the ladder.

"Finn, Jake, breakfast is ready, come get some!" Maite said while she sets the plates on the table.

And while she waits, she thought of a few other things.

One was that Finn's training went well somewhat, he was making good progress with basic training and the clone that Marceline made in Finn's image wore a pretty interesting suit of armor that hid his body from the sun, but allowed him to reveal his face to people he saved so he could tell them that they were safe now, all in all the princesses pretty much left the treefort alone since *Finn* seemed to work around the clock in doing his heroics.

Maite had to smile a bit when she saw how determined Finn was when he trained and sometimes saw him swinging the blade in order to get used to the size since lightweight or not, it was still a bit on the big side so swinging it sometimes put Finn off balance.

Though now Maite was putting Finn through the ringer with regular sparring in between training sessions and the results… made Finn call Maite a demonic trainer from the Nightosphere though that made Maite laugh a few times… a genuine laugh which caused Finn and Jake to look at her with surprised looks.

Though that was a small moment, right now Maite was waiting for Finn and Jake to come down to eat their meals.

Footsteps were heard before Finn and Jake was seen climbing down the ladder before heading to the kitchen.

"Morning Maite." They said in unison.

"Morning you two, did you sleep well?, I know Jake did since he was sawing logs but Finn, you were knocked out last night so I'm wondering if I should slow down with the training, pretty sure I'm damaging that brain of yours from knocking you out so many times." Maite said which made Jake laugh a bit when Finn did get knocked out a lot.

Finn blushes in embarrassment.

"No. I like the training regiment. I've been knocked out a bunch of times so no biggie."

"Well if you are sure… you two wash your hands before you come eat your breakfast, you'll need your strength after all." Maite said in a surprisingly motherly tone, especially to Finn since Finn was technically 14 to her.

Finn seems to like the tone before he and Jake went to the sink and wash their hands.

Finn went first before Jake went last before the duo dried their hands before showing Maite their clean hands.

Maite smiles lightly before everyone eats their meal and everything was pretty peaceful, no monsters were popping up today, no training yet, it was pretty peaceful and it seems Finn and Jake gained a new family member, even though it was just a few weeks, in fact Maite, when she wasn't in her depressed or empty moods which they gave her space to ride out, was a pretty kind and motherly figure to the duo, often stopping them from doing anything stupid but not stiffling them or keeping them from doing anything adventurous.

Finn and Jake hum as they ate their meal.

"Hmmm, very delicious Maite." Finn said before taking another bite.

"Thank you Finn, though it's just eggs and bacon, next time I might as well try and something else, thanks to Bubblegum I learned a few new recipes." Maite said with a small smile on her face.

"Well it's still good either way." Jake said while enjoying the taste of bacon.

"Thanks, I've also learned from Lady that bacon grease can make some vegetables pretty tasty so I'm saving some for later when I cook dinner tonight." Maite said while she smiles a Jake a little.

Jake chuckles.

"That's Lady for you. I am one lucky dog."

"Indeed, hopefully if I can repay her kindness later I will, anyway what do you two have planned for today, its suppose to be a relaxing day for Finn after all so he doesn't get burned out on training." Maite said while she looks at the Human and dog near her.

"Well usually Jake and I would patrol a few places, see if PB needs anything maybe sometimes if Marcy was home or awake we would jam at her place." Finn said.

"I see, well have fun with those things boys, I'll be here relaxing or something to help pass the time." Maite said when she smiles at the duo.

The duo nods to Maite before they made sure to wash the dishes for her since she did made breakfast.

Finn and Jake waved to Maite before they head out to do their usual thing.

Maite in the meantime stretched her body before she got up from the table.

"Hmmm...mmm… still what should I do today?, not like I have much to do besides training Finn or take care of Finn and Jake's food needs when they bring the food here." Maite said before she starts walking out of the kitchen.

"Maybe I should rest in my room for a bit more since today is suppose to be a relaxing day." Maite said while unaware that a certain Vampire Queen, who had initially come to visit Finn and Jake for a moment to spook them, heard Maite saying that she didn't have much to do at the moment.

'_Hehe, maybe I can help feel more relaxed.' _Marceline thought with a mischievous smirk.

Maite in the meantime was laying on her bed while she was looking at a book that she had, she was turning the pages but her senses sensed something enter the room but while the intruder got closer, Maite pretended to be unaware and waits for the intruder to get closer to her.

Marceline got more mischievous since she was invisible before she floats closer to Maite,

Once Marceline got closer to Maite, she tried to use her hands to grab her but Maite tossed the book aside with one hand and gripped Marceline's wrist and flipped them so Marceline was on the bed and Maite was the one on top while she glares at the invisible intruder with a hand held in a punching motion.

"Don't know who you are but trying to sneak up on me was a bad move on your part… kiss your life goodbye!" Maite said before she charged her fist with Aura but to Marceline a powerful pressure emits from Maite's fist and Maite starts to send the fist towards the Vampire Queen.

"Whoa there girl, it's me!" Marceline said before being visible to Maite.

Maites eyes widen before she stopped the attack from hitting Marceline.

"Marceline!, Good Glob you could have gotten yourself killed!" Maite said while she moved to get off Marceline and lets the Vampire Queen off the bed… how did she get Marceline though?, Marceline was stealthy as hell so not many people can track her.

"Hehe, yeah. Seems sneaking up on you was a bad idea even though I had no idea how were you able to get me like that." Marceline said.

Maite huffed as she sat on the bed.

"Well one application of Aura is allowing me to spread my aura out and make a field of sorts around me or **En** as its called, even if you don't have a life force yourself Marceline, being a undead Vampire and all, a human shaped figure popping into my field would get me on edge." Maite said as she looks at Marceline.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you but why are you here?, Finn and Jake left a bit ago to do some pretty fun things either with Bubblegum or you." Maite said while she had a curious look on her face which was surprisingly adorable.

Marceline blushes a bit before chuckling.

"Yeah figures. I usually come by here early to give those two a nice spook. But then I hear that you had nothing to do and wanted to relax. So I thought maybe I could help you out with that." She said before wiggling her eyebrows at Maite.

Maite blinks at that before she chuckles.

"Oh really and what would the all powerful and sexy Vampire Queen do with little ol me to help me relax?" Maite said while she surprisingly smirks at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles.

"Oh I think you know how I can help." She said before leaning in a bit to Maite.

Maite just chuckles for a moment while she lets Marceline kiss her and Maite went with the kiss, while she does have her emotional moments, thanks to Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Bubblegum, with a few other people like BMO, N.E.P.T.R, and the water Nymphs, Maite was able to get out of her depressed state that she was stuck in for 14 years, granted she did have her moments but thanks to her travels and the fact that she wasn't closed minded, she didn't mind having fun with Marceline since she did have a few flings here and there to help get rid of her stress like she was doing right now when she used a hand to pull Marceline in a bit more when she placed a strong hand on Marceline's ass and squeezed it pretty well.

Marceline moans into the kiss before brought her hands under Maite's shirt before squeezing her breasts.

Maite moans from that while she and Marceline laid on Maite's bed as Maite used her hands to grip Marceline's ass directly after she slipped her hands under Marceline's pants and panties and her index fingers rubbed against Marceline's folds.

Marceline shudders as she kept the kiss up before sliding her tongue inside Maite's mouth while squeezing her breasts more.

Maite groans lightly from that before she pulled away from kissing Marceline and slowly removed her shirt and her breasts bounced free which showed she went commando under her outfit and unbuttoned her shorts and slid them off to show she didn't even wear panties and sat next to Marceline while her shapely yet powerful body was on display.

Marceline licks her lips at the sight of Maite's body.

"Commando. My favorite type." She said.

Maite chuckles a little before she leaned back a bit.

"Thanks, I did my best to keep in shape after Ruby was born… I'm still leaking every now and then if you want to try and get a taste." Maite said while she smirks at Marceline and used a hand to fondle her own breast for a moment and some breast milk starts to leak from her nipple.

Marceline blinked when she saw that.

"Hmmmm, don't mind if I do!" She said before she leans in and latches her mouth on Maite's right breast and starts to suck on the nipple.

Maite moans a little as she enjoyed the feeling and Marceline felt some milk start to flow into her mouth while Maite had a small blush on her face as she looks down at Marceline.

Marceline winks at Maite as she continues to suck the milk out before Marceline brought her hand down to Maite's folds before rubbing it.

Maite groans from that while she returned the favor with one hand going to play with Marceline's right breast while her other went to play with Marceline's folds, mainly her bud to really get the Vampire Queen worked up.

Marceline lightly groans before she slides a couple fingers inside Maite's pussy before thrusting them.

Maite really groans from that while she keeps on pleasing Marceline while unknown to the duo, Bubblegum was approaching the treefort when she got word that Finn and Jake left and after giving them a small mission to keep preoccupied, and a cloak to keep Finn's identity unknown, Bubblegum was riding the Morrow all the way to the Treefort.

'_Hmmm, with Finn and Jake on a mission, I should give Maite some company. Maybe have some tea with her.' _Bubblegum thought.

When she got to the treefort, she was set in front of the treefort and entered thanks to the fact that the door was unlocked, she then climbed up but heard moaning from Maite's bedroom… was she in trouble!?

Bubblegum's eyes widen before she narrows her and climbs up top before pulling out what appears to be a ray gun from her sleeve before she quickly charges in to save Maite.

However what she didn't expect was Maite now laying on the bed while a nude Marceline was using her tongue to pretty much fuck Maite's pussy while Maite was gripping the sheets as her toes curl and she groans a bit…

Bubblegum's eyes widen at the scene before blushing brightly.

However she was feeling a mixture of anger and… jealous?

The Candy Monarch shook her head before she spoke up.

"What the cabbage is going on here?!"

Maite in turn jolts while Marceline did the same before they look to see an angry Bubblegum at the door, though in Maite's pleasured high right now, Maite could only blink a few times.

"H-Huh?" Maite said while she groans as Marceline pulled her tongue from Maite's pussy and licked her lips and wiped her mouth clean.

"Oh hey Bonnie, what's up?" Marceline said with a fanged grin while she didn't bother covering herself as she sat on the bed.

Bubblegum blushes before she spoke.

"How's it going? I came here to see if Maite needed company and I find… this!"

"Oh this?, I'm just helping her relax, we did this before when Maite and I hung out and took out some monsters together, some punks tried to pick a fight with me and it was a pretty tough fight, things just happened after and we became sex friends, besides Maite here was backed up like you wouldn't believe, been years since she last gotten laid and I was more then happy to help, besides, aside from you and I, Finn can't do anything till he is 18 and unless Lady is willing to share Jake with Maite every now and then, unless Maite goes to find someone, I don't think many people would come here in the middle of nowhere just to see a strange pink humanoid babysitting the treefort… then again your pink as well so probably not the best analogy but whatever…" Marceline said while Maite blushed a bit as she sat up on the bed and Bubblegum saw Maite's sweating body, seems they were at this for awhile.

Bubblegum blushes a bit as she looks at Maite's body before averting her eyes a bit.

Marceline chuckles a bit before she got an amused look in her eyes.

"Still since you are here… want to join us?" Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face.

"Huh?!" Bubblegum said with a surprised look.

"Hehe, you heard me, get that sweet ass over here, and considering you came here guns blazing, you probably thought Maite was in trouble right?, well seems more like you interrupted our fun... besides… when was the last time you got laid?, and I don't mean from me since we did break up long ago." Marceline said with a fanged grin on her face while Maite blushed a bit while she looks at Bubblegum to see how she would respond.

Bubblegum blushes brightly after hearing that before feeling embarrassed since sadly… Marceline was right since it has been a while… a long while since Bubblegum had any action.

Though she did hear Maite speaking up once Maite managed to catch her breath.

"T-Though… it's true it may seem a bit soon for me to do stuff like this, and while its been years since I lost Emerald and Ruby, if they were here now… well Ruby wouldn't be here but most likely being friendly with Finn… Emerald… well I would probably drag him to this bed with Marceline and I… point is, I doubt they would want me to stay depressed 24/7, granted I can't just forget the pain entirely… but thanks to Marceline here I'm able to forget it for a short time and actually have some fun." Maite said while she smiles a little at what the look on Emerald's face would be if he was still alive and in this situation.

Bubblegum did see the look on Maite's face as she can tell the hedgehog woman was remembering her husband.

Bubblegum placed her gun to an empty chair.

"I believe I can… help assist in this matter." She said while blushing.

Maite blushed while Marceline chuckles as she relaxed on the bed.

"Nice, lets see how sweet this Royal body is then." Marceline said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes before she starts to remove her dress and unlike Marceline and Maite, Bubblegum was in her bra and panties what was sexually lacey and one would mistake it but… was there tiny bats on it.

Marceline blushed when she saw that while Maite blinks at that and the two look at Bubblegum to see what she would do next.

Bubblegum blushes more before she removes her panties first which shows off more of her slender legs before her pink folds were seen.

She then unhooks her bra before taking them off causing her breasts, which were C size, to bounce a bit.

Marceline blushed while Maite did the same before Marceline chuckles and licks her lips.

"Well well… two pretty pink pussies all for me to taste… why don't I continue where I left off with you Bonnie and we can get serious." Marceline said while she grins at the nude Candy Princess.

Bubblegum blushes a bit brightly.

"I-If it's okay with Maite."

Maite scratched the back of her head while she giggles a moment later.

"I don't mind, please join us." Maite said while she smiles a little at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes more before she approaches the duo.

A minute later, the scene now showed Marceline who was between Bubblegum's legs was eating Bubblegum out big time like she was a delicious treat to her while Maite used a few fingers on Bubblegum's ass when she laid next to Bubblegum and Marceline.

Bubblegum was blushing brightly as she moans and groans a bit loud from having her holes played with.

Marceline and Maite giggle a bit while they keep on pleasing her holes and Maite used her free hand to play with Bubblegum's bud to really get the Candy royal worked up.

That made Bubblegum moan more making the Candy Monarch grab the she sheets with her hands before her toes curled.

Both Marceline and Maite smirk before they double their actions while Marceline enjoyed the taste of the flowing juices from Bubblegum's folds while Maite sent her fingers deeper into Bubblegum's asshole and could feel Bubblegum getting closer and closer until…

Bubblegum's eyes widened before she moans louder and climaxed from her pussy.

Marceline moans when she enjoyed the taste and her tongue went wild in Bubblegum's pussy while Maite fingers Bubblegum's holes at a harder rate to help her orgasm get much much stronger than before.

Bubblegum continues to climax for about 15 seconds or more before she taps off.

Marceline pulled her tongue free from Bubblegum's pussy while Maite pulled her fingers from Bubblegum's asshole and they look at Bubblegum to see how she was doing after an orgasm like that, Bubblegum was backed up and that was an intense orgasm for her.

Bubblegum had a bright blush on her face as she pants a bit to catch her breath.

Marceline grins more from seeing that and turned towards Maite.

Maite in turn moved to kiss Marceline and the duo broke out into a heated makeout session while Maite worked to get as much of Bubblegum's juices from Marceline's mouth.

Marceline moans as she kissed back Maite hard as Bubblegum blushes brightly seeing the duo kissed which made the Candy Monarch get that jealous feeling again.

A moment later, Maite pulled away from the kiss before she looks at Bubblegum and thought that Bubblegum felt left out.

"Sorry about that Your highness, here let me fix this." Maite said when she crawled over Bubblegum and when she was over her, Bubblegum was kissed by Maite and Marceline could see it all happen.

Bubblegum blushes brightly for a moment before she slowly melts into the kiss and returns it.

Maite in turn gently hugged Bubblegum while her ass shook a bit at Marceline who grins when she used her hair to turn into a few hands and some went to play with Maite's ass while another pair went to play with Bubblegum's ass as well and watched the two pink based women squirm from the pleasing touches.

Bubblegum groans as she kept the kiss up with Maite before hugging Maite back a bit.

A minute later, Maite pulled away before she kissed her way down Bubblegum's body and played with the Candy royal's breasts while her tongue lightly licked at the darker pink nipples to really get Bubblegum worked up again.

Bubblegum blushes more before she let out a cute moan from that action.

Maite giggles before she used a hand to gently rub Bubblegum's folds while Marceline used a hair hand to gently tease Bubblegum's asshole which showed that Maite and Marceline were teaming up against Bubblegum right now.

Bubblegum blinks at this but moans a bit more from the teasing as her body begins to warm up.

For a couple minutes, Maite and Marceline keep on pleasuring Bubblegum while they could feel her getting close, however before she could cum, Maite and Marceline pulled away while Maite licks her lips.

"Now now… can't have you pop too soon again, we haven't even gotten to the kinky stuff yet." Maite said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

"Hehe, she's right. Wouldn't be right if you were the only one feeling good." Marceline said while grinning at the Candy Monarch.

Maite chuckles at the blushing face that Bubblegum gave them before Maite got up from the bed.

"Give me a second, I'll get some of those toys that you gave me so we can have some real fun, mind bringing that cock out so we can really give it good to the Princess?" Maite said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles a bit.

"With pleasure." She said before a moment later, something phallus shape starts to appear from where Marceline's bud was.

It was at least 10 inches long and 2 ½ inches in width.

Maite chuckle when Bubblegum blushed even brighter before Maite found what she was looking for.

"Aha, found them." Maite said when she pulled out a box that said, _Maite's personal belongings, do not look inside, _before she sets it next to the bed and opened the box to show a lot of sex toys and strap ons before Maite grabbed a strap on and equipped it while she used an extra large dildo with bumps on it and it nearly matched Marceline's own dick in size, around 9 inches and 2 in width, but the bumps helped make it a bit wider as a result.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she saw that while Marceline licks her lips.

"This is gonna be very kinky." She said.

"Indeed, hope her majesty is not too rusty with getting down and dirty after being locked in her lab for so many years." Maite said in a slightly teasing way while she and Marceline grin at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum gulped while Marceline chuckles.

"Well not to worry. I'm sure with our *weapons* combined, we'll bring out the fun and kinky Bonnie I remember." She said as she looks at Bubblegum with a lust filled look but also something else that may or may be hard to read.

Maite chuckles before she looks at Marceline.

"Well then… why don't we decide who goes first… or should we let the princess choose who to have fun with for the next round." Maite said while she crossed her arms under her breasts which wobbles a bit as a result.

Bubblegum blushes while Marceline chuckles.

"Which is it Bonnie? Who should fuck you first?" She said before stroking her dick a bit.

Bubblegum blushed when she looked between Maite and Marceline before she barely got this out.

"M-M… Marceline…" Bubblegum said with a deep blush on her face while Maite shrugged when Bubblegum made her choice and removed the strap on so she could sit on a nearby chair.

Marceline did blush a bit before grinning.

"Excellent choice. Hopefully Maite will enjoy the show then."

Bubblegum blushed more as Maite chuckles lightly.

"Oh I will, got this thing so I'll be warmed up when its my turn for some sweet candy pussy." Maite said while she tapped the strap on a few times, more exactly the large side which showed Maite would use it on herself as a toy for now which made Bubblegum blush more as Marceline approached Bubblegum on the bed.

Marceline climbs on the bed and crawls towards Bubblegum before being on top.

"So… ass… or pussy?" She asked while grinning.

Bubblegum blushed more before she spreads her legs.

"M-My… pussy please." Bubblegum said when she spreads her soaked folds in full view of Marceline and Maite.

Marceline licks her before she smashed her lips on Bubblegum's lips before shoving her dick in the Candy Monarchs pussy.

Bubblegum's eyes widen before she groans as she could feel Marceline's dick go deep inside of her while Maite watched on with a slight smile at the surprisingly sweet scene since Marceline was going at a surprisingly gentle speed with Bubblegum.

Marceline kept the kiss up as she gently thrusts her dick inside Bubblegum's pussy before hugging her.

Bubblegum hugged Marceline back before she felt Marceline pull her dick free but pushed it back in a moment later and repeats her actions to get a steady rhythm as Marceline's dickhead bashed into Bubblegum's cervix again and again.

Marceline kept the action going before she starts to nip and kiss the Candy Monarch's neck.

Bubblegum moans from that while her nails lightly clawed a bit at Marceline's back while she could feel her toes curl from how good she was feeling.

Marceline groans from that which made her thrust her dick a bit harder before Marceline's dick bashed into Bubblegum's womb.

Bubblegum moans loudly when she felt that and Maite in the meantime was using her left hand on her own breast while she was using her right to thrust the strap on in and out of her pussy which made her moans and groan lightly when she watched Marceline keep on fucking Bubblegum at a more intense rate and could tell Marceline was getting close with how desperate she was getting with her thrusts.

Marceline grunts and groans as she continues to plow Bubblegum before the Vampire Queen felt her dick throbbing more.

Bubblegum, who felt that, was able to tighten her pussy more and more while she could feel Marceline getting closer which caused her to wrap her legs around Marceline's waist and keeps letting Marceline fuck her until…

Marceline groans before she gave Bubblegum another intense kiss as she floods Bubblegum's womb with her cum.

Though the question is… Marceline is undead but is her cum alive thanks to her half demon half?

Though no one thought about it while Maite groans when she came lightly on the strap on while she, Marceline, and Bubblegum rides out their orgasms and Maite calmed down after 10 seconds and takes a minute to get her breathing under control.

Marceline continues to climax before finally tapping off after 20 seconds.

Bubblegum rides out her orgasm the longest while her pussy keeps on milking Marceline's cock for the vampire Queen's cum and she in turn finished cumming after 30 seconds and pants for breath on the bed while sweat was on Bubblegum's body.

Marceline pants as well before she pressed her forehead on Bubblegum's forehead.

"F-Fuck Bonnie. Almost forgot how good your pussy felt."

Bubblegum blushed before she surprised Marceline when she lightly kissed Marceline on the lips and pulled away with a small smile.

"Th-Thanks… t-though you seemed backed up… not get much action with others besides Maite?" Bubblegum said while she tries to get her breathing evened out.

Marceline, who was still blushing from the surprised kiss, chuckled.

"Maybe. But I have plenty more to give." She said as she licks her lips at Bubblegum before making her dick pulse in the Candy Monarch's cum filled pussy.

Bubblegum groans from that while Maite pulled the strap on from her pussy and sets it on the table next to her while she watched Marceline and turned Bubblegum onto her side which made her ass look more rounded as a result and pulled her cock free of Bubblegum's pussy while Marceline's load leaks from Bubblegum's pussy.

Marceline whistled when she saw her own load leak out.

'_With this much cum, I would definitely knock up Bonnie. That is if she's not on her safe day or something. Then again… wouldn't mind being a mom. Could definitely the little guy or girl how to rock like me.'_

Maite in turn chuckles when she saw that before she looks at Marceline.

"So… think you can give that naughty ass of hers a good cream filling?, looks like she's begging for it now with the cute look on her face and how she's not objecting." Maite said while Bubblegum did have a blushing face but didn't object to Maite's suggestion.

Marceline chuckles.

"Oh believe me. I ain't through yet." She said before she grabbed Bubblegum's hips and aims her cock before sliding it inside the Candy Monarch's asshole.

Bubblegum grits her teeth and groans a bit while her ass starts to relax on Marceline's dick and it gripped Marceline's cock just right while Maite watched the duo.

"_Hehe, those two remind me a bit of Emerald and myself when we were younger, Emerald the aggressive one in battle but I'm the one who normally had to go on the offensive when he keeps tripping on his own two feet when talking with me… maybe I could help these two get back together again." _Maite thought while she smirks a bit as she watched Marceline thrust her cock much deeper into Bubblegum's asshole which made the Candy Monarch groan as she gripped the bed sheets.

Marceline had a pleased and dominant look on her face as she continues to fuck Bubblegum's ass before she raised her hand and starts slapping Bubblegum's ass while thrusting.

Bubblegum groans with each smack while she moans as Marceline fucked her harder and harder while Maite got a thoughtful look on her face again, this time seeing that with Bubblegum, Marceline was exceptionally aggressive, guess deep down Marceline already considered Bubblegum a lover and just didn't realize it yet but it doubled Maite's resolve to help set the two up, and the show did get her worked up but she would save her fun for later.

Time passes as Marceline keeps this up before feeling her dick twitching but still kept going.

A minute later, Marceline made one last thrust and hilts herself inside of Bubblegum's asshole and Marceline fired her demonic spunk into Bubblegum's ass which made her groan loudly when she came hard on Marceline's cock.

Marceline grinds her teeth as she kept on filling Bubblegum's ass with her spunk before tapping off after 30 seconds.

Bubblegum tapped off 5 seconds before Marceline and groans as her stomach felt so full and looked a few months pregnant when all the semen pooled in the pit of her gut.

Marceline chuckles when she noticed before leaning down till her head was next to Bubblegum's ear and starts to licking it.

Bubblegum shuddered when she felt that while Maite clapped her hand a couple times.

"Alright Marcy, might as well give Bubblegum a break, you did come here to help me relax after all but it looks like your trying to do your best with knocking Bubblegum up right now, and on my bed as well." Maite said while she smirks at Marceline.

Marceline chuckles a bit at Maite.

"Sorry Maite. Got a bit intense there."

Maite just shrugged before she got up from the chair.

"So, how should we do this?, roleplay?, have me be aggressive with you since I'm sure your pussy is hungry right now, your call since I'm technically the host of the Treefort while Finn and Jake are away." Maite said while she licks her lips lustfully to show she was good for anything.

Marceline chuckled before she pulls her dick out of Bubblegum's ass before seeing her load leak out.

"Hmmm, I think aggressive sounds good."

"Alright, let me equip this then, want to roleplay or just skip to the fun?" Maite suggests while she equipped the strap on again and shuddered when she did so in a pleased way.

"Hmmm… don't mind a bit of roleplay." Marceline said with a smirk.

Maite chuckles before she grabbed some rope from the box.

"Alright, lets get those hands tied up behind that back and we can roleplay as me being the Vampire Hunter punishing the naughty Vampire Queen by impaling her on my massive stake." Maite said before grinning at Marceline a little while she looked a bit more lively then normal which was good considering how she normally was.

Marceline blinked after hearing that but did chuckle before floating towards Maite.

Maite chuckles before she moved to tie Marceline's arms behind her back and in a surprisingly good binding, if it wasn't for the fact that Marceline could shapeshift, Marceline wouldn't get free since the rope was enchanted to be able to bind her, she told Maite it was to make sure that if she was starving for the color red, this could be used to keep her in check, though that would be dealt with later as Maite gripped Marceline's bound arms and pulled her so that Marceline's back was on her breasts and Maite had a slight grin as she spoke in Marceline ear.

"So… the legendary Vampire Queen is now in my clutches, this must be karma after I caught you trying to torment quite a number of people." Maite said while she got in character.

Marceline struggles in her binds.

"I wouldn't be laughing now bitch. Once I'm free, your ass is gonna get it."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… considering you had your way with my partner here, I would be worried for your own ass, you could have knocked her up you know, think you would take responsibility for that?" Maite said while she brought the dazed Bubblegum into the game somewhat… hey Marceline could have the capability to knock people up so legitimate question used for a game like way.

Marceline, though blushes, chuckles.

"Well a Queen needs an heir… and some sex slaves as well to help rebuild since you killed some of my kind."

Maite chuckles while she walked Marceline to the bed and forced her to lay on her front while her legs hung off of it.

"Well considering you bloodsuckers don't exactly talk first and ask for blood in small amounts and just go for as much as you want, someone has to protect the people who can't fight… now… time to see how good this Royal pussy is… though considering you seem the offensive type… doubt you took many dicks here." Maite said while she aimed the strapon at Marceline's pussy while using a bit of magic or maybe a switch on the dildo part which caused it to vibrate madly and teased Marceline's pussy lips big time.

Marceline struggles again.

"You can try. But I won't submit."

Maite chuckles while she grins widely at the Vampire Queen.

"Well then… time to get started with slaying the Vampire Queen on my sacred stake!" Maite said while she slowly pushed her hips forward and the dildo went deep into Marceline's pussy as Bubblegum starts to fully come too.

Marceline grinds her teeth before groaning loudly as Bubblegum blushes brightly at the scene after her brain fully awakened.

Maite noticed and grins before she spoke up while hoping Bubblegum could follow along.

"Oh hey partner… how are you feeling after this demonic Vampire had her way with you?, think you can lend a hand not only in getting payback but with slaying her once we are finished?... or maybe we should train her to not be such a bitch to people and see if we can't get a pet for ourselves?" Maite said while she gripped Marceline's ass and thrusts her hips a bit harder while the dildo went deep into Marceline's pussy again and again as a result before Maite used her right hand and starts to smack Marceline's ass cheek.

Marceline groans while sending Maite a defiant look as Bubblegum fully registers what's going on before getting into character.

"Well… if we can fully train her, I think we can make her an excellent pet. Plus, we could rent her out to some of the people that want payback too." She said with a smirk.

"Hehe, not very good morally but considering you are most likely carrying her kid… seems karma is biting her in the ass it seems… speaking of which… mind doing just that?" Maite said while Bubblegum smirks when she crawled over and her head was over Marceline's ass and she leaned down and licked the right cheek a few times and actually bit into it lightly, not enough to draw blood, but enough that Marceline would feel it while Maite keeps fucking her with the dildo as Bubblegum keeps giving her a super hickey on her ass when she let go with her teeth and licks and sucks the light bite mark that fades thanks to Marceline's regeneration.

Marceline's eyes widen before she groans a bit loud while trying to be more defiant.

Bubblegum pulled away before Maite used a hand to flip Marceline over so that she was on her back on the bed and Maite gripped Marceline's legs to keep her from doing anything while she looks at Bubblegum.

"So… what do you want to do with her?, she's a tough bitch so she can take a real pounding… considering you are made of gum… want to take my place and see if you can't knock this bitch up since she tried to do the same with you?... I'll take her ass or give some one on one time while I keep her pinned." Maite said while using the roleplay to try and get Bubblegum and Marceline to have more fun together.

Bubblegum was thoughtful before smirking.

"I'll take her pussy while you take her ass."

"Hehe, great, let me change holes then." Maite said when she pulled her strap on free of Marceline's pussy and used the lubed up part to spear her ass before Maite turned her on all fours or all threes with Marceline's head holding her body up before Maite used her strength to pull Marceline up and thanks to Marceline's floating, Maite could carry her easily while Marceline's entire body was viewed by Bubblegum and Marceline's soaked pussy was seen as Maite held her legs apart a moment later.

Marceline blinks at her situation as Bubblegum smirks more before she starts summoning her own cock which was 9 ½ inches long and 2 in width.

Maite licks her lips before she looks at Marceline.

"Hehe, so bitch… how does my partner's cock look… tasty I bet considering you like shades of red… heard pink is one of them…" Maite said while she lightly thrusts the dildo in Marceline's ass which made her bounce a bit on the strap on.

Marceline groans before glaring at the duo.

"You bitches are so dead right now." She said before Bubblegum gripped Marceline's chin.

"I don't think you're in any position to make threats."

Maite chuckles at that before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Hey… why not let her get a taste of your dick and show her how sweet your loads are… unless she is completely stupid, she wouldn't dare bite you since she can't even break free." Maite said while she grins as she moved herself and Marceline back before Maite forced Marceline's upper body down a bit so that her head was near Bubblegum's cock while Maite keeps on fucking her ass.

Bubblegum chuckles before she grabs hold of Marceline's head before she instantly shoves her cock in the Vampire Queen's mouth.

Maite grins at the wide eyed look on Marceline's face before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Hehe, not bad, lets see how she likes a good facefuck, don't hold back, Vampire's don't need to breathe after all so keep going till you blow in her slutty mouth." Maite said while she used a hand to smack Marceline's ass hard which left momentary red marks that healed while she wondered what Marceline was thinking when Bubblegum gripped her head and did just that when she fucked Marceline's mouth hard and Marceline deepthroat Bubblegum's cock again and again as a result.

'_Fuck. Didn't expect Bonnie to be so bold and in charge… that's actually hot.'_

Maite saw the blushing face that Marceline made a moment later while Maite looks at Bubblegum.

"So Partner… how does this sluts mouth feel?, think her mouth would be as good as her pussy since she can suck it hard if she wants or think her pussy would beat her mouth out of the park?" Maite said while she grins at Bubblegum as she keeps on fucking Marceline's asshole.

"Hehe, hard to say. Guess when I'm done with that slutty mouth of hers, I'll try that pussy of hers next." Bubblegum said as she made sure to choke Marceline a bit with her cock.

Maite chuckles before she fucked Marceline's ass at a harder rate while she used a finger on Marceline's pussy when she let one leg go which caused it to be dropped onto the bed.

Marceline's eyes widened when she felt that before gagging a bit on Bubblegum's dick.

Maite in turn grins before she got a slightly strained look.

"W-Well looks like I'll get a good view once I cum… how you feeling?" Maite said while she fucked Marceline's ass harder and harder in order to get a good orgasm from the Vampire Queen.

Bubblegum also had a strained look as she kept face fucking Marceline.

"I-I feel like… I-I'm about to burst soon."

"T-Then give this slut the treat you're so kind to give her!" Maite growled out as she made a few more thrusts and groans when she came hard when she pushed the strap on's dildo as deep as it could go in Marceline and it vibrates wildly inside of her.

Bubblegum didn't need to be told twice as she doubles her speed before she throws her head back and climaxed hard inside Marceline's mouth.

Marceline's eyes widen as a result while she came hard on the dildo inside of her ass and drank Bubblegum's load down as best as she could, it was a dark pink in color and while it wasn't red, it gave Bubblegum's semen a good taste which caused Marceline to really suck hard on Bubblegum's cock.

Bubblegum let out a pleased groan as she enjoys Vampire Queen's blowjob before tapping off.

Marceline managed to calm down when her orgasm tapped off but her body twitched a few times as Bubblegum keeps her dick in Marceline's mouth while Marceline's tongue worked to clean it as much as she could while Maite shudders from her afterglow and took a moment to pull the dildo free of Marceline's soaked pussy.

"T-There… all ready for you to fuck to your hearts content." Maite said while she grins at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum chuckles before she pulls her dick free from Marceline's mouth.

Marceline pants for breath when that happened but she did have her tongue lick Bubblegum's dick a few times which made Maite chuckle.

"Hehe, seems our new pet loves the taste of your cock, why not give her a treat if she willingly lets you fuck her… gotta reward a pet for good behavior right?" Maite said while she grins at Bubblegum and moved away to give Bubblegum room to get between Marceline's legs.

Bubblegum smirks before she gets on top of Marceline and aims her dick at her folds.

However, Bubblegum teases Marceline as Bubblegum rubs her dick on Marceline's folds.

Marceline groans from the feeling and gave Bubblegum a defiant/lustful look while she waits for Bubblegum to act.

Bubblegum chuckles.

"If you want it… beg for it." She said while smirking.

Marceline blinks at that and just gave a slightly strained grin.

"H-Hooo… considering I fucked you pretty good… you really going to stop even if I don't play the good girl routine?" Marceline countered to stay in character.

"I don't know. You tell me." Bubblegum said before she pulls her dick away.

Marceline grits her teeth before she looks away.

"F-Fine… considering I can't do much… you might as well have your way with me, you would probably fuck your partner in front of me to spite me I bet if I don't do this." Marceline said while she pretended to look defeated.

Bubblegum chuckled.

"That's correct. Now what's the magic word?"

Marceline blushed and managed to get this out barely, though on the insides she was having a blast seeing Bubblegum having this much fun.

"F-Fine… p-please… f-fuck me… Mistress." Marceline said while she had a deep blush on her face.

Bubblegum blushes as well but still smirked.

"Good girl. And good girls deserve a reward like… this!" She said before she plunges her dick inside Marceline's pussy.

Marceline groans from that while her pussy gripped Bubblegum's cock tightly with a vice like grip from the sudden penetration.

Bubblegum groans from the tight grip before she starts to thrust her dick in and out of the Vampire Queen's pussy.

Marceline moans from that while Maite, not one to be left out even though she did like to watch, removed the strap on and walked next to Bubblegum.

"Hey Partner… mind if I get our pet to eat me out?, should get me really warmed up when I have you and our new pet fuck my holes." Maite said while she lightly spanked Bubblegum's ass a few times to get her to thrust at a harder rate which caused Marceline to moan from the feeling.

Bubblegum grunts before chuckling.

"S-Sure. No problem with that."

Maite chuckles back before she got on the bed and looked down at Marceline's face.

"Hey bitch!" Maite said to get Marceline's attention, and when Marceline looked, she blushed when she saw Maite standing over her head before Maite just flat out sat on Marceline's face and her holes were pretty much on Marceline's mouth.

Marceline muffles a bit which technically looks like she was already eating out Maite's pussy.

Maite moans from that while she placed her hands on Marceline's breasts and squeezed the large orbs roughly and waits for Marceline to really eat her out.

Marceline groans from that before she starts eating out Maite's pussy as Bubblegum kept thrusting her dick hard.

Maite moans from the feeling while she enjoyed Marceline's tongue while she played with Marceline's nipples and enjoyed seeing Bubblegum fucking Marceline… however she did notice that Marceline forgot to remove her dick and licks her lips when she leaned down and starts to lick the head, thanks to her height being a bit shorter then everyone else, she was able to do it without much issue.

Marceline's eyes widen before she groans and ate out Maite's pussy a bit harder.

Maite then took Marceline's dick into her mouth before her tongue swirls all over Marceline's cock which caused Marceline's pussy to clinch on Bubblegum's cock from the added pleasure.

Bubblegum groans a bit before she thrusts her hips even harder making her dick hit Marceline's cervix.

However Bubblegum decides to up the ante when she made her dick grew a couple inches while thrusting.

Marceline really groans and moans even more when Maite took more of Marceline's dick into her mouth and bobbed her head and Marceline was constantly getting assaulted by pleasure, more so when Maite moved her hands to Marceline's ass and starts to finger her asshole with her index fingers and wiggles the digits inside of Marceline's ass.

That made Marceline's toes curled before she shoves her long tongue inside Maite's pussy and moves it around.

Maite groans and took more of Marceline's cock into her mouth and deep throats it before she bobbed her head hard, all in all, Maite and Bubblegum could feel Marceline getting close fast and doubled their efforts to get the Vampire Queen to cum hard.

Marceline groans and moans loudly while trying to be defiant and hold back her orgasms.

However Maite keeps on sucking Marceline's cock and fingers her asshole while Bubblegum keeps on fucking Marceline's pussy until…

Marceline groans loudly before she climaxed hard from both her dick and pussy.

Maite groans a little when she felt Marceline's load fill her mouth and drinks it down while she came hard on Marceline's tongue while Bubblegum in the meantime...

Bubblegum grinds her teeth before she throws her head back again and gave Marceline's pussy and womb a big serving of dark pink cum.

For a bit everyone moans or groans with Maite's moan being muffled and everyone rides out their orgasms, tapping off one by one starting out with Maite who groans lightly but keeps on drinking Marceline's cum.

Marceline taps off at 25 seconds from her pussy but her dick fires more cum before tapping off at 30 seconds.

Bubblegum rides out her orgasm while she grits her teeth and groans when she finished unloading inside of Marceline and pants for breath when she felt winded and pulled her dick free and blushed when she saw how much she unloaded into Marceline's pussy.

It was almost as big as Marceline's last load as Marceline's body shook a bit while being covered in sweat.

Maite pulled her mouth off of Marceline's cock and decided to end the roleplay when she said this.

"H-Hehe, wow, been awhile since I last had fun like this… 3 years or so if I remember right, how are you two doing Marceline and Bubblegum?" Maite said while she moved to sit next to the recovering Marceline and Bubblegum who sat near Marceline as well.

"F-Fine… been so long since I had any… action for a while. Forgot how good it was." Bubblegum said as she tries to catch her breath while Marceline keeps on breathing to get herself calmed down.

"H-Hehe, well if you two are tired, then I guess it looks like we will have to save the tag teaming between two Royal's against little ol me for next time." Maite said while she smiles a little at Marceline and Bubblegum.

However, Marceline chuckles.

"O-Oh fuck no. I say we keep going."

"Alright, considering you two went with my roleplay, want to do another and you two lead the roleplay?" Maite said while she smirks at Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Hehe, oh I'm down for that. What about you Bonnie?" Marceline said with a fang grin.

Bubblegum looked thoughtful and when her body was recovered, she smiles at Marceline.

"I believe I can go one last round, so… want to lead this roleplay Marceline?" Bubblegum said while she grins at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline chuckles.

"Sure." She said before looking at Maite.

"Bonnie and I will be the Queens and you Maite will be our servant." She said while grinning.

Maite blinks at that before she gave the duo a lustful smirk.

"Very well…. How should this lowly servant please her mistresses then?" Maite said while she got in character while she stood on her knees on the bed.

Marceline and Bubblegum smirks before they summoned their cocks again.

"How about servicing our dicks for starters." Marceline said.

Maite just licked her lips before the scene went to a minute later with Bubblegum and Marceline standing next to Maite on opposite sides while she licks and sucks their cocks while stroking them off, starting with Marceline when she sucked her cock hard with a lustful look in her eyes.

Marceline groans as she enjoys having her dick sucked while Bubblegum groaned as well from having hers stroked.

After a minute of giving it good to Marceline, she switched to suck on Bubblegum's cock while her pussy dripped with juices onto the bed and she really used her strength to really stroke both women's cocks hard.

Bubblegum and Marceline moans and groans in unison as they enjoy this treatment before they petted Maite's head a bit.

Maite blushed from the petting and doubled her efforts to help the two Royals feel much better and when she felt their orgasms getting close, she moved so that she took both dicks into her mouth with the heads getting licked aggressively and she stroked Bubblegum and Marceline off until…

Bubblegum and Marceline groans loud before they threw their heads back and climaxed hard from their dicks.

Maite's eyes widen from the combined loads but she did her best to drink them down while she keeps stroking the duo off and waits for them to finish ejaculating.

The two royals continues to climax before tapping off at 20 seconds.

Maite took a moment to stroke the leftover drops out of the duo's dicks and licked them clean before she pulled away and gave the two Royals a small and surprisingly cute smile.

"So Miladies… how was that?, satisfied?" Maite said to keep the roleplay going.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushes after seeing that before Marceline chuckled.

"Oh we're not done yet my cute little servant." She said while looking at Maite with a lust filled look.

"Indeed, we still need to fill those holes of yours and I have just the position in mind." Bubblegum said with a lust filled look of her own which made Maite blush before the scene went a couple minutes later to show Bubblegum and Marceline while they laid on opposite sides of Maite while Bubblegum fucked Maite's ass while she held one leg up while she sucked on her left nipple to drink Maite's breast milk while Marceline did the same thing with Maite's right leg and right breast while she fucked Maite's pussy which made the pink hedgehog humanoid moan greatly from the pleasure while she held Marceline and Bubblegum's heads to her breasts so they could drink more milk.

Both royals hum as they enjoy drinking Maite's milk while making sure that their dicks went deep inside Maite's pussy and ass.

For a bit, the two royal's felt Maite getting close before she climaxes hard on their dicks, though thanks to their earlier orgasms, Bubblegum and Marceline were nowhere near done yet.

The two royals continue to fuck the hot milf's holes harder as they kept drinking Maite's milk.

They even use their tongues to mess with Maite's nipples a bit.

Maite just keeps on moaning and groaning far after her orgasm ended but had one thought.

"_F-Fuck… should do this more often… not as intense as with Life and Death when I was with Emerald but still top 5 moment here." _Maite thought while she tightened her ass and pussy on Marceline and Bubblegum's dicks.

Said duo groans from the tight grip on their dicks but still kept thrusting harder than ever now.

A few minutes pass with Maite just waiting for the duo to cum now before she came one more time on the duo's dicks, trying to milk them for all they had with a surprisingly iron grip.

After a few more thrusts of their own, Bubblegum and Marceline climaxed as well before filling Maite's ass and pussy to the brim with their cum.

Maite groans when she could feel the duo's spunk filling her up and her stomach bloats bit by bit while she waits for the two to ride out their orgasms.

The two royals continues to climax for about 30 seconds before tapping.

All three ladies relax on the bed while Maite shudders and shakes as she felt mini aftershocks of pleasure while Marceline and Bubblegum removed their mouths from Maite's nipples.

"W-Wow… really going to have to do a lot more like this if I stick around Ooo long enough." Maite said while she used a hand to move some quills from her sweaty forehead and relaxed on the bed.

"Hehe, you got that right." Marceline said with a grin.

Bubblegum giggles a bit while she laid on the bed.

"Yeah… *Yawn*... wow, I'm surprisingly tired… guessing doing an all nighter two days in a row and then this… really gets me tired." Bubblegum said which made Maite chuckle a little.

"Well… I need to get something to drink anyway, why don't I leave the bed for you two to rest on, besides should help for a lookout so Finn and Jake don't get eyefull's of your bods." Maite said while she smiles a little at Bubblegum and Marceline.

Bubblegum blushes brightly at the thought though Marceline chuckled.

"Well it ain't the first time the weenie saw me in my glory." She said making Bubblegum blinked a few times.

Maite blinks at that before she chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, yeah… definitely might as well stick around Ooo for awhile, you two are pretty interesting with that story alone which I will ask about later, but I get a feeling as long as I'm around you guys, my more… emotionless state or my grumpy state won't come out as much, and the sex doesn't hurt since I needed a good fuck… like I said last time was three years ago and it was just me repaying this guy when he helped get me a certain item I needed but the guy barely lasted 20 minutes, guess there is a difference between super powered beings and regular mortals." Maite said while she carefully pulled herself off of Bubblegum and Marceline's dicks which vanished so the two can return to normal, Maite tightened her holes so she wouldn't make a mess as she walked to the bathroom.

"Still, stories like that are for after resting and what not, you two get some sleep, I'll be making sure neither of you put a bun in my oven, bit soon for me to… think of having a kid again after all the emotional stuff I went through recently…, good luck on your end Bubblegum since unlike Marceline, you have no way to prevent knockups so you can take a birth control pill that I got if you want one." Maite said before she walked to the bathroom with a slight swing of her hips.

Bubblegum blushes brightly when she watched but blushed more at the possibility of being knocked up by Marceline.

Marceline was in a similar boat which caused the duo to lay on the bed while Marceline clears her throat.

"S-So… want to hold off on some serious talk to rest for now?... you got not much sleep after all if I heard right, pretty sure Maite will bring a birth control pill so doubt you would have to leave the bed." Marceline said while she blushed more as she looked at the ceiling and didn't look Bubblegum in the eyes, she wasn't quite objecting the possibility… but currently she and Bubblegum broke up after all so at best right now… sexfriends until further notice… though the bright blush on Marceline's face spoke differently.

Bubblegum noticed the blush before looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah I guess we can hold off on the serious talk later. Although… did Finn really see you naked?"

Marceline chuckles before she looks at Bubblegum.

"Well considering I have no reflection, makes it pretty easy to spot a human crawling on the ground, and he can't exactly complain if we crash on Maite's bed, he and Jake did sneak into my place so this could be the kinky way of doing the same… though I must say Miss Vampire Hunter Partner, you were very aggressive when you fucked me like I was actually your bitch, guess working with Maite got you a boost of bravery it seems." Marceline said while she smirks at Bubblegum.

Bubblegum blushes brightly.

"Y-Yeah I guess it did."

"Hehe, yeah it did… we should do something like that again… maybe if I stop by your place, you can say… wear some special gear I got to really make things kinky next time when you dominate me… if there is a next time?" Marceline said while she said the last bit like a question while she had a curious look on her face.

Bubblegum blinks a bit before she looks at the ceiling again.

"Well… I will admit what we did was fun so…. Getting more repeat performances wouldn't kill me."

Marceline blinks at that before she smiles and surprised Bubblegum when she moved to hug Bubblegum and Marceline's face was resting on the crook of her neck.

"I'd… love that." Marceline said while her face was not seen by Bubblegum which showed that while Marceline did close her eyes and snuggles with Bubblegum, Marceline has a bright blush on her face but didn't say anything.

Bubblegum blushes brightly from that surprise hug before she lightly hugs Marceline back with one arm.

Maite exits the bathroom after quite a number of minutes to show that after getting her holes empty out, she showered and what not and just exits in a simple tank top and short shorts which hugged her ass in a pretty good way and saw Marceline and Bubblegum well into dreamland and smiles at the sweet scene before her.

"_Hehe, how nice… reminds me of Emerald and myself when we were married before Ruby was born…" _Maite thought before her mood went down quite a bit as she remembered Emerald and silently left the room after leaving a birth control pill and some water on the nightstand with a small note that said for Bubblegum to take the pill.

Though her face looked empty now and while she walked out of the room, she never noticed Marceline opening one eye which showed Marceline noticed the look and how down Maite looked… seems a loving sight like this really messed with Maite it seemed.

'_Dang… seems seeing me and Bonnie in this position made Maite remember something from her past and now she's feeling down. Looks like Bonnie and I are gonna have to cheer her up later.' _Marceline thought.

Meanwhile with Maite, she had gone to get a drink from the kitchen and heard knocking at the front door for some reason which confused Maite a bit when Finn and Jake shouldn't be back now, but she did noticed a glow at the door and when she opened it… she was confused when she saw Phoebe the Queen of Flame's for the first time in person but the look on Maite's face was pretty emotionless right now while she still tried to wrap her head around the fact that Phoebe was standing in front of her.

"Umm… May I help you?" Maite said.

Phoebe in turn blinked a few times when she saw Maite and blushed a bit at her… outfit before she shook her head and looks at Maite.

"Yeah… is Finn here?" Phoebe said which made Maite raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't Finn going around and saving people daily?, pretty sure you would have better luck finding him at the Candy Kingdom then here, not to be rude but why are you here since last I checked, you and Finn are not on the friendliest of terms." Maite said while she wondered why Phoebe was here in the first place since last she checked, Finn and Phoebe were broken up and Phoebe was busy with her queenly duties in the fire kingdom.

Phoebe blinks a bit.

"Well… for the most part. Though I was suspicious on why Finn was in an armor suit when I tried to follow till I use my heat sense and felt that his temperature was beyond low for a human which got me thinking that either Finn is sick or I was chasing an impostor like most of the royals that want to talk with him think after the video Lumpy Space Princess released."

Maite's eye twitched once at the mention of the video but took a moment to calm herself before she looks at Phoebe.

"Plausible but isn't it just as plausible that Finn found an armor that can hide his heat signature from flame people or that it has a flame shield like effect?, Finn finds a lot of items in his travels that are magical in nature and some can't even be explained, maybe he's just trying to keep the other princesses away thanks to them butting into business that shouldn't be talked about… **ever**…" Maite said while her eyes flashed pure white for a moment before they returned to normal so it could have been a trick of the light for Phoebe who say the eye change to and from its odd state.

Phoebe was a bit cautious.

"Listen, I'm not here to cause trouble. Even though I want to talk to Finn regarding something or two, I also want to talk to you."

Maite looked confused while she raised an eyebrow as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Like what?, pretty sure I never talked with you until now so not sure what there is to talk about." Maite said while she had a confused look on her face.

Phoebe was making sure to speak her words carefully.

"Well… after seeing the… video and how angry you may get… I was concerned that Lumpy Space Princess may get into serious trouble, even though it was not in her right to spy on people and record personal information, I figure I would come here and help calm things down. I would've done it sooner but I was busy with my royal duty."

Maite blinks at that before she gave Phoebe a half lidded look.

"You… really missed that by a few weeks… honestly if it wasn't for Marceline, I would have skinned that purple bitch slowly while she was still awake to feel the pain, is that all aside from wanting to see Finn?, you can come in and look for him but keep out of my room if you would be so kind, I was… entertaining a few guests and things got a bit… tier 15 levels of interesting before left them asleep… and don't worry it wasn't Finn in the group, he's too young for a woman my age, would have to wait for him to be 18 first just to have fun only… maybe as a reward for his hard work if possible… hmmm…" Maite said while she had a thoughtful look on her face and looks away from Phoebe so she missed the look and thoughts that went through Phoebe's head.

Phoebe was both embarrassed and surprised after hearing that.

'_Seriously?!... the video was taken off weeks ago?... I have got to look in my calendar… or get one. And who did she had tier 15 with? But did she also say that she would do tier 15 with Finn when he's older?' _She thought.

"Then again, I'm not sure if Bubblegum and Marceline have dibs on getting Finn's V-Card but I can talk with them later after they wake, Finn did do a lot for them so maybe we could give him an 18th birthday that he won't forget hehe." Maite said or muttered a bit when she got a thoughtful look on her face… guess that explains who Maite had sex with…

Phoebe's eyes widen comically.

"S-Seriously?!... you with... Bubblegum and… the Vampire Queen?!"

Maite blinks at that before she looked at Phoebe with a straight face.

"Well considering Marceline helped me once, we became pretty good friends and even sex friends, got Bubblegum in on it just today and Marceline and Bubblegum are asleep right now, though why sound surprised?, I heard they used to date and while I'm not exactly sure why they broke up, they still have feelings for one another and I may help them get back together, I'm just trying to have some fun so I don't lose it from my constantly building stress… tell you what, I'll tell you the armored Finn is fake and I'm training the real Finn while his double thanks to Marceline is keeping the princesses off his case, the reason I'm telling you is simple, you seem like a good person so I'm thinking if you two can talk things out, you two could either get back together or become friends at the very least." Maite said while she crossed her arms under her large chest.

Phoebe, though surprised after hearing that the Finn in that armor was a fake and hearing that Marceline and Bubblegum used to date, blush when she saw that but felt a bit awkward at the possibility of getting back together with Finn or being friends.

"Well I don't know if Finn and I should get back together after the stunt he did to me and not sure if he and I can friends either."

"Then I guess your relationship with Finn was just a sham then." Maite said with a cold look in her eyes when she decided to knock some sense into this Queen about relationships.

"Huh?... What do you mean?" Phoebe said.

Though what she didn't expect was Maite using a finger to touch her on the forehead lightly and it pretty much knocked Phoebe onto her back while Maite stepped outside.

"Like I said… a S-H-A-M… I heard about the Ice Kingdom incident and while I'm sure that was a shocker… did you ONCE hear Finn out as his reason for why he did it?, did you once talk things out instead of storming off?, I was married before my husband died and did you think we had a perfect relationship?, fuck no… we fought, we had issues, we even broke up a few times but in the end we talked things out and got back together because in the end… well... We loved one another to forgive each other since we knew we held no real ill will towards one another… so tell me your majesty… what did you do besides run off since Finn told me that you just left him in the Ice Kingdom after you zoned out." Maite said while her eyes looked really emotionless.

Phoebe, though shocked at Maite's finger strength, was silent since she couldn't think of an answer.

Maite saw that before she sighs and held a hand out for Phoebe to take.

"Listen, I'm not doing this to sound like a bitch to you but seeing as how you and Finn remind me of myself and Emerald, I would hate to see an adorable couple get truly broken up over a lack of communication, so what do you say I tell you when Finn's training days are and you and Finn can really talk then?, sorry about knocking you back but I guess my mood just flips and I can't help myself sometimes." Maite said while she did look regretful about the push with her finger alone.

Phoebe was cautious before she took Maite's hand.

"It's fine."

Maite then helped Phoebe up and shook her hand a few times.

"Great, hopefully we can talk things out between you and Finn and you two should be back together in no time." Maite said while she smiles gently at Phoebe in a surprisingly motherly way while she keeps holding Phoebe's hand and doesn't get burned for some reason.

Phoebe blushes from the look.

"Well… I'm not sure if I can date again but… I just need to hear Finn's side of the story."

Maite giggles a bit before she lets go of Phoebe's hand.

"Fair enough, but just a word of wisdom from your elder… though I'm still in my 30's so that was just an exaggeration… don't let some things go unsaid or make mistakes that can't be taken back… otherwise when the person you love most is gone for good… well… you can't say anything else to them after all." Maite said while she looked a bit depressed again.

Phoebe can see that Maite was thinking of her husband as she remembers the story from LSP's video.

"I will keep that in mind."

Maite in turn smiles a little before she got a slightly teasing look in her eyes.

"Great, oh and if you hit 18 years of age and want to learn about tier 15… well… not the first time I was with a fiery lady so I'm sure I can teach you some things that can wow both men and women if you swing both ways." Maite said while she smiles a little at Phoebe.

Phoebe was blushing brightly after hearing that and was now speechless.

Maite then turned away from Phoebe and waved to the Queen of flames as she walked towards Finn and Jake's home.

"Unless you just want to come in and talk, I would suggest you head on home, Finn's training day is in a couple days since we take a day or two off on weekends so come back in two days if you want to talk with Finn." Maite said while she keeps walking to the Treefort and waits for Phoebe at the front door to see if she wants to come in or not.

Phoebe was a bit silent before she made the decision and follows Maite inside.

Maite smiles a little before she enters the Treefort and closed the door while the scene fades to black as she and Phoebe talk to one another to really get to know one another and talk about how the talk with Finn may play out.

* * *

**The scene opens up with Atomsk and TME sitting in their chairs.**

"**Well, I think that turned out good." Atomsk said.**

"**Indeed, and since Maite is in the lead this could be a fresh start for her, and in case anyone wonders if we went to soon with the lemon, I ask that you bear with us for two reasons… well more like three, one is that it's been 14 years for Maite since the horrible incident, and she did have to… repay some people in her travels before she wound up at Finn and Jake's place and like Maite said, last time for her was three years ago so she had one hell of a dry spell… as for her being sex friends with Marceline, she and Marceline became friends over the few weeks she was here in Ooo and could be nearly a month since we never exactly specified if it was around a month or so and Marceline helped Maite in once incident which Atomsk and I can explain in a flashback next chapter, that cool with you before I get to the third reason?" TME said before he looks at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk shrugged.**

"**Sure. No problem with that."**

"**Great, Anyway the third reason is unlike how most of our OC's start, Maite here is in her 30's and she knows that being emotional and what not after so long is not healthy for her, granted she won't change to a happy go lucky kind of person in a snap of her fingers, as you can see you could consider her bi-polar with how her mood shifts from depressed and empty to happy and lustful in the lemons case, and don't worry for those who want more action combat wise, we will get more into that next time since this is the first chapter which starts things out slow even if it doesn't seem like that because of how long each of our chapters are, who knows, we may use more OC's or may not and just talk about the people from Maite's village and let her be the starring OC here, but thats for you guys and gals to decide, like with Emerald's fate here as well." TME said before he pulled out a list.**

"**First, dead as in deader than what many undead are which means not moving, in the afterlife or reincarnation, second, still dead but either as a ghost or Wraith, big difference between the two and could be hiding his identity later in the story, or third and finally… he could be turned into a slime like monster, I watched an anime where the main protagonist died and he turned into an OP version of a slime monster so we could use that for lols and what not, but that is for you readers to decide, vote in the reviews that you send and the first 10 tallied and counted will be the winner, either that if we don't get many, top 3 for a two out of three vote kind of thing, it will be a bit before Atomsk and I come back for chapter 2 here so people, you have time to vote, and if no one votes, Atomsk and I will talk between ourselves to see which version of Emerald, dead or otherwise, will be in the story, mentioned, as a Ghost or Wraith, or a Slime of all things… either way this story is just getting started so enjoy the rest of the chapters to be and one final thing… YES PEOPLE!... This is also inspired by Jojo's bizarre adventures so there will be multiple versions of this story with Finn's generation leading this story and the following stories will deal with his descendants, as for the main villain… well… we may go classic Finn and family VS the Lich and taking him out of this story for good generations from now but until then… unless Atomsk has anything to say, then I say goodbye and stay healthy everyone." TME said before the spotlight went onto Atomsk for a moment.**

**Atomsk blinked at how much TME spoke before he looks at the readers.**

"**Well I may not have much to say but we hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and we'll see you next time."**

**The scene fades to black with Atomsk and TME bowing to the readers and the screen fully faded to black.**


	2. a long needed reunion

**The scene opens up to show TME while he was listening to a song while he waits for Atomsk to arrive for the intro.**

**Unbeknownst**** to TME, someone was creeping up behind him and said figure taps on his shoulder.**

**TME jolts before he looks back to see who did that to him.**

**Turns out it was a guy in a clown suit and he threw a pie at TME's face.**

**TME blinks at that before he gave the clown a half lidded look.**

**"Not sure if you are Atomsk or not but if you are not… well then I doubt you can stop this." TME said before he snapped his fingers and a trap door under the clown and he starts to fall through it while TME watched.**

**As that was happening, TME heard a voice.**

"**Hey TME, sorry for being late but… whoa what happened to you?"**

**TME gave Atomsk a half lidded look and pointed a thumb at the trapdoor.**

**"Just some clown being funny, not sure how he got in here but I sent him packing after he threw a pie in my face… don't worry, the guy is was just sent to a dimension full of clowns so he should fit in well." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

**Atomsk blinks a bit before shrugging.**

"**Alright then, want to just start the story so you can clean yourself off?"**

"**Sure, mind giving the intro like the commission and other things while I get clean." TME said while he wanted to get clean now.**

**Atomsk looks at the readers.**

"**Hey everyone, man it's been a while since the first chapter. So anyway, Finn and Jake meet Maite, then the group finds out something about Finn and now Finn is learning from Maite while Finn wields her late husband's sword. And let's not forget the lemons. And as usual, TME and I do commissions, which we can talk about pricing and ideas. Same thing applies in case any of you have OC's that you want us to use for our stories. Also, if there's a story that you want me and TME to update right away, it will only cost you 10 bucks to bump it up."**

**TME popped his head back into the room and it looked like he rinsed his head off.**

"**Yeah, though 5 bucks for solo works to be worked on now, that's for my end of things since I'm not sure if Atomsk is planning solo works in the future, but if he is, then 5 to him only for solo stuff… and to make it clear, this is just to bump up the turn order… requesters don't get to order us to do things enmass aside from plot making and pairings, anything connecting them is mind and Atomsk's call… anyway last time in a condensed version… Finn and Jake helped Maite, though she was depressed greatly even years after losing her loved ones, she is starting to recover somewhat thanks to Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, and Marceline and thankfully Marceline helped Maite and LSP by keeping LSP from getting attacked by Maite and a double of Finn was made by Marceline to do his heroing while Finn trained with Maite, some time later Bubblegum went into the treefort when she worried for Maite's safety and ran into Marceline and Maite in the act and joined in… after that Phoebe and Maite talked at Finn's front door and last I checked, Maite invited Phoebe in to talk more after she talked some sense into Phoebe on her relationship with Finn… I can talk more but I hear the shower calling my name so I'll let Atomsk handle the rest." TME said before he popped his head back out of the room.**

"**Right, so anyway, you all know the side business that TME and I are doing so you know which to PM, and if I do plan to do a solo work or two,three things… 1) No yaoi pairings. Nothing against them, just don't feel comfortable doing that myself. This also applies for TME. Yuri and futa are acceptable. 2) TME and I don't like anything that involves scat, urine or extreme painful lemons that draw out some blood. And 3) If I plan any solo work… no Star Wars requests. Period. So for now, let's get this chapter going." Atomsk said before the scene shifts.**

**Though before it did, TME shuddered in the shower while he washed his hair.**

"**Why do I get the feeling that there was a disturbance in the force?" TME said before he went back to washing his hair while the scene went to the treefort...**

* * *

**Ooo/Treefort/ Front lawn/ ?**

The scene showed Finn and Maite standing before the Water Nymph pond while Marceline, Bubblegum, and Phoebe were watching Finn during Maite's next lesson.

"Alright Finn, your next lesson is on how to walk on water, tell me, do you think I can walk on water as I am now?" Maite said while she was dressed in only a pair of shorts and a tank top that had strings on the shoulders which showed off her body a lot.

Finn blushes as he sees Maite's figure a bit before shaking his head as he looks at Maite.

"Umm… I'm not sure… then again, proved me wrong before."

"Well watch this, I already talked with the Water Nymph's so they will be helping with today's lesson after I go over how to walk on water… like so…" Maite said before she steps over the water and onto it… but to Finn's shock she starts to actually walk on water while Maite's feet glow till she got to the center of the pond and turned to Finn with a smile on her face.

"Wow!" Finn said with a surprised look.

Phoebe, Bubblegum and Marceline had the same reaction while being impressed by that display.

"Now then Finn… just to remind you, what do you know about Aura?" Maite said when she wondered if her more complex lessons about aura stuck in Finn's head.

Finn took a moment to remember before speaking up.

"Aura is life energy but it can also be used in any form of combat to help with one's strength and skills when battling dangerous foes without any tools."

"Correct, however you can use tools for a greater effect, however this lesson will not require tools, though you may want to lose the shoes and use your bare skin for the best effect here before I go deeper into teaching you into water walking, depending on how things go, I can teach you on how to walk on walls since the principal is still the same, however unlike tree or wall walking, water walking is a constant thing, but the idea is a suction cup or a wide surface is needed, suction cup like effect for solid surfaces, a wide constant flow for liquid like ones, first off I want you to focus your Aura into your feet and tell me when you manage to do that, we may have not had many lessons, but you have Emerald's weapon Onimusha, all the skills and abilities that the past wielders had will affect you to some extent and make it easy to learn this still." Maite said while she had a smile on her face.

Finn smiles back at Maite before Finn takes off of his shoes and socks.

He stands by the Water Nymphs's pond and starts to concentrate the Aura to his feet.

Everything went pretty well for the most part, thanks to Onimusha helping with the concentration, Finn was able to concentrate his aura into his feet… however when he took a step onto the pond… he lasted about 3 seconds before falling through the water but thanks to the Water Nymph's on standby, they pulled Finn out of the water in no time and he groans when he laid at the side of the pond while Maite smirks at Finn.

"Not bad Finn… but did you make the energy a constant flow or lose concentration?" Maite said when she smirks at Finn when she walked over to look down at Finn who groans a little more.

"A-A bit… was… surprised that I could stand on water…" Finn muttered which made Maite giggle a little.

Finn blushes in embarrassment as the water nymphs giggle as well.

Maite calmed down before she looks at Phoebe.

"So as you can see your highness, this training will help Finn in the long run, he may be able to make a barrier like I did so he could actually touch you without burning him with enough training hehe." Maite said before giggling again at the Queen of Flames.

Phoebe blushes after hearing that as did Finn while Marceline, Bubblegum and the nymphs either chuckled or giggled at the duo's reaction.

Time then went to a few months after that, the condensed version of Finn's training mainly consisted of Maite teaching Finn how to properly wield Onimusha and how to use Aura in his attacks and daily life.

First was the tree walking and water walking training, it took two weeks to get down but another week to use it in battle to a decent level… that was a cold time for Finn when he got knocked into the water daily.

Another week was to help channel his aura into Onimusha, it was a slow work while Maite trained him hard, honestly he learned a new level of pain that day since Maite didn't hold back in teaching Finn the business.

Though while Finn's training was going on… some distance away in a ruined area…

That ruined area was Maite's home… and the site of the battle that took place… was insane to say the least… trees were still dead even after all these years… the ground in many areas was in pieces… and the home that Maite and her family used to live in was completely ruined…

All in all it was a shell of its former self.

Though deep in one crack, the camera for some reason looked down one hole and saw something green and… goopy?... trying to pull itself free…

When it did… it was… a green colored slime with some kind of jewel in the center of its body.

It seemed to react a bit harshly to the sunlight and used a bit of slime to make a faux arm to block the light from some imprents of eyes that seemed to squint a bit…

When its vision recovered it looked shocked at the damage before it got a determined look in it's eyes and starts to hop away from the sight like it already knew a direction to take…

A month later…

Finn at this time was now sparring with Maite again and this time she was using her own weapon against Finn while he wielded Onimusha, he was being hard pressed to defend himself, for every strike Finn attempted to do, Maite made 3 in return that knocked Finn flat on his back, right now this was an endurance test of sorts which Maite wanted to do after training Finn's aura to a suitable level, she wanted to see how much Aura Finn had in him and would stop when he couldn't keep his defenses up.

Finn grunted before he gets up and uses his Aura before charging at Maite with determination.

Though while that happened, Phoebe, Bubblegum, and Marceline, this time with the Water Nymph sisters… well… cringe when off screen, Finn got his ass handed to him again and again when Maite's skills surpassed Finn's currently.

That caused everyone to look to see Finn getting tossed onto his back again and he could barely hold his Aura together when each blow from Maite felt like he was getting hit by a Golem's fist, granted his aura softened the blows but they were still powerful….

"Man that's gotta hurt." Marceline said.

"Couldn't agree more." Bubblegum said before the duo cringes again.

"Yeah… maybe she could ease up on Finn?" Phoebe asked when she worried for Finn… granted that aura stuff is helping but Maite's level of skill was on a different level… though that did cause her to speak.

"You know… I am wondering something… if Maite is this good, and if her husband was just as good, if not better at this aura thing, then how strong was that monster that attacked Maite's family?, I heard about this awhile ago so I'm wondering just what kind of monster would be able to do that?... as far as I know best I can think of are beings like the Lich and other mass level threats as far as I know." Phoebe said when she was a bit curious about what this monster was and what it looked like.

Bubblegum and Marceline were thoughtful.

"Hard to say… but that monster must be that tough to face Emerald. Granted, it's better that we don't ask Maite since it's still a great issue." Marceline said.

"Yeah… pretty sure it would be bad to bring up the past like that when Maite seems pretty happy now, I mean look at her." Bubblegum said when they saw Maite fighting Finn and actually looked a bit happy after all this time, like she could forget her troubles for now.

Phoebe was thoughtful after seeing that.

"You're right. Better if I didn't ask again." She said as she kept watching Finn fighting Maite.

Though to the groups surprise, a green ball of fire… oddly familiar was flying near the treefort and hits the ground with a loud bang which made everyone look over in shock when they saw that happen.

"What the flip?!" Finn said.

Everyone else was surprised in equal levels but a lone figure starts to stand and Maite… pales greatly when she saw the figure…

"I-It can't…. That's… impossible…" Maite muttered while she dropped her weapon and fell back on her ass.

Everyone else was confused.

"What is it Maite? You know this creature?" Bubblegum said before Phoebe may have pieced things together.

"Is that the monster that hurt you?" She said as she glared at the creature.

That caused everyone else to look shocked while Maite managed to calm herself somewhat which allowed her to get a good look… though she was still shaking a bit when she got to her feet.

"S-Somewhat… looks… weaker?... the one that Emerald fought looked more deadly than this…" Maite said when she saw an undead knight like being walk from the fire, its joints looked like they were burning with a green flame and it had green glowing eyes and held a sword in its right hand that had an eerie green glow about it and that eye locked onto Maite who got into a shaky guarded stance that showed that she was still traumatized by the sight of a similar being to the one who took her family from her.

Finn narrows his eyes before he gets in front Maite to protect her.

"Don't worry Maite. I'm not letting this thing hurt you no more." He said as he readied the weapon.

Marceline held her umbrella for shade while she floats near Finn and Maite with her axe guitar in hand, Phoebe lit her flames alight, and Bubblegum moved near Maite with her blaster at the ready.

The water nymphs got a good distance away from the group as Finn looks at the creature.

"Alright you. Got any last words before we sent you straight to Death's house?"

Though instead of saying anything, the Undead Knight just starts walking to the group and used a single swing of its sword and a large wave of green energy shot at Finn, he raised his weapon to block the hit but when it connected he was instantly blown back and crashed into his home and into his kitchen in no time flat while the Undead knight just continues it walk towards Maite.

"FINN!" Phoebe screamed before she sent some fireballs at the undead knight.

Though that caused the Undead Knight to just take the hit and it looked at Phoebe with a blank look on its helmet covered face and it charged at Phoebe with shocking speed, and before she could react, the knight slugged her in the gut and into the ground with shocking force which caused Marceline to grit her fangs and she charged at the knight with her axe drew back and she swings it down and the Knight blocked the hit with its sword and aside from its feet getting pushed into the earth, it didn't seem to buckle under the pressure of Marceline's strength and it looked at her while under its fist, Phoebe coughed a few times when she had the wind knocked out of her.

Bubblegum readies her blaster as she protects Maite while Marceline kept trying to push the undead knight.

Though while that fight happened, Finn managed to pull himself out of his refrigerator and had a Finn cake in his mouth, he munched on it to get his mouth cleared and he got out of the cold box and charged from the wrecked home with anger in his eyes and that built when he saw Phoebe being pinned under the Knights fist and Marceline was launched away from the Knight and she crashed into Bubblegum and the knight starts heading towards Maite again while Marceline and Bubblegum and Phoebe recover from what just happened, it was like the knight didn't care if they lived or died as long as it could get to Maite who looked even more frightened by the undead creature.

"Okay… time to use the big guns." Finn said as he charges his body with Aura and starts to run towards the undead knight with Onimusha in his hand.

Though while that seemed to work, Finn noticed that the more he used Aura the more the knight seems… aggressive?... did Aura harm this guy?... or was he attracted to life energy?... or both?

'_Don't know what's with that guy... but I won't let it harm Maite.' _Finn thought as he uses his strongest attack on the knight.

That attack was to put most of his aura into Onimusha and he swings it in an overhead strike, the move was strong enough to even make Maite buckle but this guy blocked it easily and to Finn's shock he was knocked back and lost his grip on Onimusha and the blade flew behind the Knight and it keeps on walking towards Maite after Finn crashed into Maite and his head rests on her breasts when he had trouble moving, he used most of his aura in his attack and that wasn't enough… everyone was down and even if they did recover… the Knight would just beat them back…

When the knight got in front of Maite and Finn… it raised its blade, ready to make the killing blow… though the sound of a throat clearing was heard and a rock was tossed at the knight which made it and everyone else look over… to see a slime holding Onimusha?... or more like Onimusha's handle rested in its body… either way… it looked odd.

Though the kicker was… it was actually talking with a bit of a high pitch voice like it had trouble speaking.

"**Excuse me… but… mind if I join in on this fight?"** The Slime asked for some reason and when the knight swings the sword in hand, the slime shocked all when it blocked the hit with Onimusha when it formed a hand like bit to hold the handle and actually forced the Knight back away from Maite and Finn much to their shock.

"Huh?!" Finn said with a surprised look as he was still unaware of the position he's in as Maite was more shocked that the slime figure was holding her husband's weapon.

'_How is that possible?' _She thought.

The slime however was no mind reader and it hopped to Marceline and Bubblegum and looked at them while the slime blinks when it saw them in a 69 like position while Marceline's umbrella blocked the sunlight.

"**Well… that is an interesting position." **The Slime said while giving Marceline and Bubblegum an eye smile when it seemed to like the sight.

Marceline and Bubblegum blinked in confusion before their eyes widened at the position they're in before getting up while blushing brightly.

The Slime chuckles in amusement but it got a serious look or at least a narrowed eyed look when the undead knight picked itself up and the slime looks at everyone.

"**Don't worry, a weakling like this won't be an issue for me." **The Slime cryptically said before it hopped a bit towards the Undead Knight with Onimusha in *Hand.*

Everyone else blinked when they heard that.

"Weakling?" Finn said with a confused look.

Maite however just looked as confused as Finn while the Undead Knight charged at the slime and it hopped into the air and looked like it was sucking in air and shot a wind bullet at the knight which blasted it back after the Slime called a technique name.

"**Typhoon blast!" **The Slime yelled before it fired the wind blast before it lands and had a smug look on its face while the Undead Knight cracked its neck when it got up again.

"Whoa!" Finn said with a surprised look as everyone else had the same reaction.

A moment later, the Undead knight charged the Slime which caused the Slime to smirk when it flattened and slipped under the Knight while a patch of ice was where the slime was which caused it to do a charlie brown fall and crashed into a nearby hill while the Slime returned to normal.

"Hehe, that move is called **Jack Frost's heels**… of the few skills I picked up that don't require a vocal command." The Slime said with an amused tone to its voice and it sounded different like its voice was starting to sound more… maculine and less high pitched and it wiggles it body like it's warming up to do something.

Again everyone was surprised after seeing that attack before wondering what the Slime was gonna do next.

That… was a shocker for what the Slime did next… it seemed to flatten and reform and… looked like an undead skeleton now, no armor, no flesh bits… just a skeleton while it held Onimusha in its right skeletal hand now… just what was going on!?

"D-Did he just… mold his body to look like the undead knight?" Marceline with a surprised look.

Though the Slime? Looks at Marceline and gave her a mock glare.

"How rude!, I'll have you know these are actual factual beautiful bones, I have the unique ability to devour and absorb the forms and abilities of whoever I eat… as in take their entire being into my gel like form and, I ran into this lovely body on my way here and while its a low level undead I'm at least happy to be walking on two legs again, shame I can't use my old form but eh… gotta make do with what you got." The Slime?... Skeleton?... thing… said while gesturing to gleaming white bones while the Undead Knight picked itself up and the… thing gave a boney grin while it looks at the undead knight.

"Hey Finn was it?... why don't I show you how to really use Onimusha?" The thing said while getting into a shockingly familiar stance that Maite and Finn would know anywhere.

It took the two handed stance that Finn used but with slight differences to help keep balance thanks to the boney body the thing used to keep balance with the heavy weapon.

Finn's eyes widened.

"How is he doing that? Or better yet… how is he able to wield Onimusha like that? I thought I was the only one to wield it."

"I-I don't… I mean… only the wielders or past ones can wield the blade and even then past wielders can't hold it long… and I never heard of a shape shifting Slime being a welder before." Maite said while she looked just as confused as Finn while everyone else got near Finn and Maite while they watched the thing as it stared down the undead knight and it starts to charge the thing which caused the thing to charge the undead knight and actually fights pretty well with Onimusha with moves well above Finn's level of combat skills… however Maite's eyes slowly widen when she recognized that exact combat style anywhere since only one person had that style.

Bubblegum noticed the look after seeing the Slime's combat style.

"What's wrong Maite? Did you remember something?"

Though Maite just had a shocked look on her face when the more the skeleton fought… the more and more she could see the person of said combat style and only said one word.

"E-Emerald?" Maite said like she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Ehhh?!" Finn and the everyone else said after hearing Maite calling out her dead husband's name to the Slime guy.

Though no one else could ask more when they went back to watching the fight.

The thing or Emerald? Used Onimusha to make wide arc like attacks and other heavy attacks that forced the Undead knight back, though when the Knight fought back, Emerald? Changed styles to where he used the large sword he wielded as a shield to block each hit and makes it so that he wasn't launched back far and went back to his attack, it was like he was putting his all into his attack and foregoing defense when attacking but put everything into his defense but nothing for counters unless he could change styles…

Everyone watched as they were very focused on the fight as the undead Knight continues to attack Emerald?

Though Finn did notice something… was Emerald? purposely holding back so Finn would learn this style?

'_Wait… is Emerald? Or… whoever that guy is slowing down so he can let me analyze his movements?... I hardly know this guy but… this could be useful to use when I'm training or fight some powerful monsters.' _Finn thought as he analyses Emerald?'s movements.

For a few minutes, Finn keeps a good eye on Emerald? So that he could learn the movements, they had five basic attacks that could easily link into one another depending on how the initial attack was made and on the defensive, the sword was held in a reverse grip in one swift movement so that Emerald? Could rest the sword on his arm to brace himself and when he moved to get back into an attack mode, he swung the sword in the reverse grip once and with his hand going back into the normal attack style grip so that he could resume the attack.

For a bit this continues while the Undead knight got more and more impatient and roars when it tried to attack Emerald? Again with a swiping attack.

That caused Emerald? To duck under the hit and in one swing knocked the blade out of the knights grip and Emerald? gripped Onimusha with two hands when he held the blade up in the air and similar to how Finn charged the blade, Emerald? Did the same, but unlike Finn, Emerald? Charged it more and more in a quick time and a black substance covered the blade which glittered with white sparkles and Emerald? Roars when he swings the blade and the Undead Knight was launched from Emerald? With a large black crescent wave was launched from the blade and it caused the Undead Knight to be slowly destroyed in no time when the energy ate through the Knights armor and it was vaporised when the attack blew far from the treefort and Emerald? Spin the blade in his skeletal hand and swings it down so that any leftover energy was dissipated but one eye glows with a gentle green energy unlike the one that malicious green energy that the Undead Knight emitted.

Finn and co where shocked and amazed that Emerald? Was to beat the knight with such an attack.

"Wow… definitely need to learn that move." Finn said.

Though Emerald? Did stab Onimusha into the ground and turns to look at Finn… though before Emerald? Could speak, Maite seemed to be rushing towards the skeleton… and tried to full on hug/tackle the skeleton but… she only took the rib cage with her and the rest of Emerald fell to the ground in a comical manner.

"Oh!, now that hurts." Emerald?'s skull said on the ground while Marceline floats over and picked up his head so she could look at it with an amused look on her face.

"Well not everyday someone comes over and hug tackles you out of the blue?" Marceline said with a smirk.

"Well not everyday one gets full on hugged tackled out of the blue so I wasn't on guard… one second…" Emerald? Said before his skull head and the rest of his fallen body, plus the rib cage that Maite was hugging tightly returned to slime and in no time flat, Emerald? Reformed on the ground and wiggles a bit when he reformed into his slime like state.

"Phew, better then being in pieces no doubt." Emerald? Said while Phoebe looks at the slime.

"So… are you… really Emerald?... Maite's husband?... from what she told us, she thought you were dead." Phoebe said while Emerald chuckles nervously.

"Well… not sure what I can tell you about that, I was near dead at the time but when my body fell into some kind of revine or large crack, I seemed to fall in some kind of green goop like substance that just screamed undead nightmare fuel… after that I don't know how long I was out but when I came too I was in this handsome gel like form that you all know and see, when I got out of that place after who knows how long from being down there, best I can say was that I was stuck down there for years, until I regained full consciousness, I could only see myself well… just wobbling around and eating weird grass that helped form this core that you see in my body, seems it was just charged full of magical energy and when enough was gathered, this thing is my new brain… can't say I didn't die that day but more like… reborn?" Emerald said while forming two stubby gel like arms that shrugged for him while Maite fell to her knees near Emerald and looked like she was about to cry her eyes out while she reached for Emerald while he was busy explaining… and before he could do anything… he was pulled into a tight hug by his wife who cried her eyes out at her husband being alive while Emerald was helpless to stop the powerful hug.

"O-Oh Emerald… I thought I… *sobbed*... was never gonna… *sobbed*... see you again." Maite said as she cried.

Emerald started to look a bit funny and managed to get this out.

"W-Well… p-please l-let me go… or h-hug me gentler… y-you are… about to crush my c-core… not s-sure what will happen if you… don't ease up!" Emerald said while he felt Maite's arms hugging his core big time and Emerald looked more green then usual like he was getting ill.

Maite blinked before letting Emerald go.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just… it's been so many years since I last held you. I kept having dreams about our home getting attacked before I met Finn and his friends."

Emerald lands on the ground with cute swirls in his eyes before he blinked when he returned to normal and got back into a *Standing* position and looks at Maite.

"Yeah… I was shocked when I saw all the damage at the time, when I first got out of that cavern, I was shocked when I saw how… dead our home was… and… just to make sure since I did nearly die after driving that fucker off… know where Ruby is?, I thought she would be with you or something since well… I was out for how many years like you said." Emerald said while he flattened a bit from being depressed.

Maite jolted the second that Emerald mentioned Ruby and didn't know what to say before Finn decided to help.

"Dude… it's not normally my business to say this but… When Maite came to the treefort, we found out that… your daughter is… missing. Maite has been looking for her for 14 years." He said with sympathy in his eyes.

Emerald froze at that for many reasons… but he used a slime like hand to pet Maite's thigh.

"I see…" Was all Emerald said much to the groups confusion.

"What do you mean?, your daughter is missing and all that and that is the best reaction to this?" Phoebe questioned while Emerald didn't look at Phoebe.

"14 years… I've been out for 14 fucking years… and if Maite doesn't have Ruby then I doubt it was her fault since Maite would have fought tooth and nail for our daughter… I can't blame anyone but myself for my own weakness that day…" Emerald said with a hard to read tone to his voice… and with how gel like his body was and with it being round and about the size of a basketball… hard to tell was Emerald was thinking since he had no face as well.

Though Finn understood.

"I may not know what you're feeling Emerald, but I can understand about being there for your child since I was a parent myself. But I believe Ruby is still alive and I made a promise to Maite that I will help find her no matter. A hero never goes back on his word." Finn said.

Emerald was quiet before he gave Finn a cold feeling.

"Well I won't fault you for saying that and I would question on you if you really have a family or not… but… know that if we find our little girl's corpse if she died… well… I'm sure if you gave Maite the same speech, she probably would have threated you on how dense you are in this situation… have you ever lost a loved one?... have you ever wondered day in and day out while in a hellish limbo on if your family is still alive?... trust me kid I get where you are coming from… I really do… but don't think this is the same level of worry if you know your family is safe and sound while we don't know if our daughter is alive or not… I'm willing to apologize wholeheartedly if she is alive… but if she is dead…. Well… Human bodies are rare right?... **maybe I could get my human form back if I devour you for giving false hope like this." **Emerald said while he turned to Finn and gave him a cold look with plenty of killing intent but before Finn could say anything… Maite hugged him gently to her body to help calm him down.

Maite made soothing sounds as Finn paled at the thought of his body getting eaten by Emerald as he prayed to all the Globs in this universe to help make sure that he wasn't wrong.

While that happened, Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe all talked to one another about Emerald and if he can be trusted… Emerald did mention a green pool of some kind… Bubblegum mentioned once about the Lich's well of power… was this something similar?

"_Should we really trust him? Even if he is Maite's husband, I don't like the way he threatened Finn." _Phoebe whispered.

"_Well can't blame him, Maite gave a similar threat though… more bone breakage from what I heard when Finn tried to be pretty forceful about helping Maite when she first got here, we should just give him time to calm down, he did help us after all and we were getting our collective buns kicked by that undead knight." _Bubblegum whispered while Marceline rolled her eyes.

"_I can get the temper but if it was night I would have ended that guy, couldn't fight at full strength under that umbrella and had to avoid sunlight, besides if he tried to harm Finn he would have had to go through me." _Marceline whispered before Emerald looks their way.

"You know I can hear you right?, one ability I picked up was from a bat like creature, if you want to ask questions to see if I'm friendly or not then feel free." Emerald said while he relaxed in Maite's embrace while he looked much calmer while Maite keeps rubbing his gel like body.

The trio jolt before looking at Emerald as they didn't realize he has the same hearing sense like Marceline.

"Er… how many abilities do you have?" Phoebe asked while Emerald hums a bit in thought.

"Well… I don't use some that are situational and I had to take my time working my way here so… I would say 30 or so usable… 20 situational… so around 50 or so total?" Emerald said while he looks at the trio.

Everyone else was surprised at this info.

"Seriously?!" Marceline said.

"Well yeah, like I said I ate my enemies and gained their forms and abilities, you saw that skeleton form I took right?, doesn't have many abilities but is handy for a bipedal form, I got others like bird like forms, wolf like forms, even some strange ones like a rock monster so I can withstand heavy hits, and best of all I don't need to be in those forms to use the abilities since this form is pretty… flexible… even got this tentacle form I got after running into this weird octopus monster… hehe, bet you ladies can guess on what I can do with that OUT of battle huh?" Emerald said while he wiggled a formed eyebrow on his body before it vanished.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe blushes brightly at the innuendo which made Maite giggle.

"There's that sense of humor I miss so much." She said.

"Hehe, yeah… and to bring all of us back into a good mood, I might as well cook a feast for everyone, ran into this robot that has sweet cooking skills… went on the fritz during a cooking contest so I had to help and surprisingly enough I can turn into that as well, surprised me a bit since I though it was only organic stuff but eh… either way… Maite, since I doubt you'll let me go, mind taking me to the kitchen please?, you may have to let me go to cook but I can make it worth your while… tentacles remember?" Emerald asked when he looked up at his wife and had a teasing tone to his voice at the end.

Maite blushes a bit before she let's Emerald go.

"Y-Yes dear. I'll show you where the kitchen is."

Emerald gave Maite an eye smile before he hopped after his wife which left Finn alone with Marceline, Bubblegum, and Phoebe after Finn took a moment to get Onimusha from the ground… issues aside with threats… well Emerald did teach Finn on how to use this weapon… maybe he could learn more from him and Maite together though the Water Nymph sisters, after coming out of hiding from their pond to escape the battle, looked confused when they saw a slime like being hop after Maite.

"Uhhh… did we miss something?, granted the ground getting torn up was obvious but who's the slime guy and why is he following Maite?" Denise asked when she looked confused at the new guy.

Finn looks at Denise.

"That was… Maite's reborn husband, Emerald." He said as Phoebe, Bubblegum and Marceline nod their heads in confirmation.

"Seriously!?" All three water Nymph sisters said with wide eyes while one of them looks at her sisters.

"Hope Finn didn't try and force his help on them or something, heard Maite nearly blew her top from Bubblegum and Jake." the short haired one said, her name was Lapis which caused Finn to sweatdrop since it seemed his help was a real question starter it seems.

Bubblegum sweatdropped while Marceline chuckled.

"No offense to Finn, but he might have to go into hiding in case something bad will happen."

"Hey!" Finn called which made all the ladies laugh before everyone entered the house to see that Emerald, like he said, was in a robotic chef form and was using its many arms to cook plenty of food while Maite worked to clean the damage from when Finn was thrown into the treefort out of the way so the room could be repaired later.

Emerald looked like a full body humanoid but fully robotic and had a head like a big square with a monitor on the front while he had eight arms on his side and he had gyroscopic balls for feet which allow him to move back and forth between stoves and what not with ease so he could flip, spice, and whatnot and a heavenly smell filled the area.

As Finn groans from the damages, he and everyone else was surprised with the way Emerald cooked.

"Dang, he wasn't kidding about that." Marceline said with an impressed look.

"Yeah, kinda wonder what other talents he has, Maite seems pretty lucky to marry Emerald if he had these skills with his original body." Bubblegum said while Emerald turned his now robotic head towards the others.

"**Well I was more talented in battle then home stuff and Maite had more brains then I when it came to business and how to make training schedules, you could say this form is an upgrade so to speak since I can add new skills… as a side note I also I had to empty that freezer thing there, seems something crashed into it and broke the main door, I salvaged what I could and placed some… cupcakes that oddly have Finn's head on them for some reason." **Emerald said with a robotic tone to his voice while he points a free hand at the kitchen table and a lot of Finn cakes were on a large plate.

"Aren't those Finn cakes for Finn only?" Denise said when she looked a bit confused while Emerald stopped cooking and looks at Denise.

"**Finn cakes?... are they human flavored or something?, that's an odd brand to hear about." **Emerald said which made Maite giggle from that.

"No honey, there are just cupcakes that would have Finn's face and hat on top." Maite said.

"**Oh… I see… well hope you don't mind that others eat it Finn, right now the refrigerator is totaled so can't let them go to waste right?" **Emerald said while he and everyone else looked to see what Finn would say.

Finn lightly pouted since the fridge was totaled so there was nowhere to store his favorite treats.

"Yeah, better if they get eaten now." He said before grabbing each one and pass them to his friends starting with Maite and Phoebe first.

Maite and Phoebe smile before they start to eat the Finn cakes… well more like Phoebe was burning hers but the sweet smell from the burning showed she liked it while Finn passed more to Marceline, Bubblegum, and the water Nymph sisters and one to Emerald, though Emerald sets his down for later while he want back for cooking and everyone sat at the table and munched on Finn cakes before Emerald carried many plates of food for everyone with his many arms and in no time flat, everyone was eating a hearty meal while Marceline ate mainly red based items, Phoebe had coal, and everyone else had tailor made meals made for them which Maite helped Emerald make and everyone had happy looks on their faces as a result.

"Oh my… this food was so delicious." Bubblegum said as she enjoyed her meal.

"Thanks, Maite told me what you all would like so I did what I could with what I had at hand… boy these are some primo eats, seems you are a good adventurer to get rad eats like this." Emerald said while he munched on his food when he returned to his slime form and it looked like he pulled in bits of food and let it dissolve inside of him while he moved it to one side of his cheek and made munching motions to make it look like he was eating.

Finn, though surprised, chuckled a bit.

"Thanks though I can't take all the credit since I have Jake and my friends to back me up."

"Really?, well I did hear that Maite did have fun with certain ladies here… maybe I could pay them back if they helped if they know what I mean." Emerald said with a teasing tone to his voice when he gave a grin like look on his gel like body.

Finn blinked a bit in confusion.

"Wait what?" He said as Bubblegum and Marceline blushes as they knew that Emerald was talking about them.

"Then again if these sexy Water Nymph's helped Maite with her fun, I wouldn't mind having fun with them as well… they do look like top grade cuties after all… or maybe this flame Elemental… then again heard she was younger then 18 so I may have to wait a few years before making a move hehe." Emerald said while he teased Phoebe a bit.

The water Nymphs's blushes as did Phoebe while Finn was more confused.

"What, like a game or something?"

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked at Finn with a half lidded look.

"Kid… how old are you again?" Emerald asked since he didn't get Finn's age yet.

Finn blinked at the question.

"Are you asking physically or mentally?"

Emerald blinks before he remembers the family thing.

"Oh yeah, you had a family right?... how old are you?, you don't look 18 yet kid." Emerald said when he didn't know about the Pillow world thing with Finn.

"True. I'm 15 like Phoebe in this world but I had a family when I entered a world of pillows and blankets." Finn said.

"Seriously?... aren't you a bit young to have a family no matter the world?" Emerald asked since 15 was a bit young for a family while Phoebe looked surprised when she heard this… looks like it was a first for her it seems.

Finn rubbed the back of his head a bit.

"Well I didn't know how time works in both worlds. I mean first I felt depressed, then I entered the pillow world meeting nice pillow people, then I start to grow old. Though it seems what was considered years was like minutes here after coming back home when I… passed." He said though mentioning about dying was still a sore spot since he can't see his family again.

"Huh… well… that's interesting but seems like you got to see your kids grow old and have kids of their own from the sound of things…" Emerald said when he gave Finn a half lidded look while raising an eyebrow at Finn when he seemed pretty intense about Ruby being found no matter what and all that though Phoebe just had a stunned look when she had a question.

"Wait… when was this exactly?, I think I heard about this on that video LSP sent around Ooo but I don't think it talked about Age unless I missed something… was this when we were still dating?" Phoebe said while she raised and eyebrow at Finn.

Finn gulped a bit as all eyes were on Finn.

"Well… yes. But Phoebe in my defense, I had no way of getting back home. I mean I tried to find the doorway that brought me there and it had taken me years. Even after I was… married to Roselinen."

Everyone blinks while Emerald chuckles a bit.

"Hehe, wow, looks like we have a lot in common… though… should I call you old man Finn or something or grandpa Finn since you seem older than most here now if you died of old age?" Emerald said in a teasing way.

Finn blushes in embarrassment as Marceline, Bubblegum and the Nymphs chuckled.

Phoebe actually giggles at that when she found that funny and looks at Bubblegum and Marceline.

"Well seems like that too young stuff I heard about can't be used on Finn now, Finn and I maybe broken up thanks to what he did but seems like he actually may have a shot with either of you… mainly PB… heard she didn't like people too young so maybe this could be a good change." Phoebe said while she teased Bubblegum a bit.

Bubblegum blushes brightly as did Finn while Marceline wanted to laugh at that.

Emerald and the others chuckles at that before he looks at Finn.

"Still since you two are broken up, unless you two want to try and get back together, no hard feelings if I try and hit on your Ex years from now gramps." Emerald said with a smirk on his gel like face while Phoebe blushed brightly as a result.

Finn would feel jealous but didn't have the right since they were broken up and he messed up a lot.

"Well Phoebe can do what she wants. Besides, I'm not sure that we'll be back together since I always mess things up."

"Maybe, I don't know your life story, but if you talked with your Ex and she loves you for who you are and all that, I doubt a fight would cause a real rift… what was the fight about?, you messing up would normally mean a fight right?" Emerald said while Phoebe glanced at Finn.

"I melted the Ice Kingdom and nearly killed the Ice King because of him, heard he would tell me the reason why after his training was over with Maite." Phoebe said while Emerald blinks a few times and looks at Finn.

"Really dude?... what would be a good reason for that to even happen?" Emerald said while he and Phoebe got half lidded looks on their faces.

Finn knew it was time to come clean.

"Okay… After your first fight with Ice King… I've been getting prophetic dreams from the Cosmic Owl which caused me to write those fake letters to you and Ice King."

Phoebe blinks at that before she looks at Finn.

"You… really caused me to fight the Ice King because of dreams?... but why?... shouldn't you know better then to listen to dreams that would cause stuff like this!?" Phoebe said while she flickered a bit to her larger form but Emerald cleared his throat.

"If I may, I get the feeling that there is more to that story, call it a gut feeling… though I don't have guts anymore hahaha!" Emerald said before he laughed a bit at his joke.

Everyone sweatdropped as Maite motioned Finn to continue.

Fun gulped a bit as he looked at Phoebe.

"Well… I did want to stop after one of your last fights with Ice King Phoebe, so I… talked to someone about what I did and when I said about stopping the letters, he… told me to see this through so I can get the last dream from the CO. Though it wasn't what I expected when the CO said… 'I blew it'... and man was he right."

Phoebe and the others blink a few times and Phoebe gave Finn a half lidded look.

"It was Jake who gave the advice was it?" Phoebe shockingly said while she keeps giving Finn a half lidded look.

"Yeah pretty much." Finn said making everyone blink before Marceline pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Dammit Jake."

"Yeah… Why Jake why…." Bubblegum said while Emerald looks at Maite who was also pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Who is Jake Maite?... is he someone I need to keep an eye on in case he tries anything like this?" Emerald asked with a serious tone to his voice.

Before Maite could speak, everyone heard a voice.

"Hey Finn, I'm back from… Oh my Glob! What happened here?!" Said a voice making Finn gulp.

Phoebe and the others minus Emerald sigh or shake their heads at the timing while Jake the dog appeared from the large hole.

"What the flip happened here!?, why does the front yard look like a war zone, and why is there a slime person sitting at our table and eating Finn cakes!?" Jake said while Emerald blinks a few times and he points a comically oversized hand at Jake.

"Is that Jake?" Emerald asked while he looks at everyone in the room.

"Yup." Said everyone besides Finn.

Jake looks at his brother.

"What is going on Finn?" He said as Finn gave him a hard to read look.

"Start running bro."

"Huh?... why?" Jake said before he felt a large heat source at his back and his pupils shrank when he saw a royally angered Phoebe looking down at him.

"Uh… before I run mind if I ask why?" Jake asked and Phoebe smirks at Jake while she cracked her knuckles.

"Cosmic owl dream… need more?" Phoebe asked while Jake blinks and sighs.

"I see… well in that case…" Jake said before he waved to everyone and used his powers to turn into a tire outside of the treefort and rolls away.

"I'LL SEE YOU LATER IF I DON'T GET KILLED FINN!" Jake yelled before Phoebe gave chase with a rage induced roar while Emerald sweatdrops.

"Err… should we be worried for Jake?" Emerald asked while Bubblegum shook her head.

"Major burns and what not yes, but she won't kill Jake, lets just focus on our meals and Phoebe should bring Jake back soon if he doesn't outroll her." Bubblegum said when she resumed her meal.

That's when they heard Jake scream like a girl making everyone sweatdrop.

"I'm not gonna hear the end of this when Jake comes back. Pretty sure Lady will scream at me in that rainicorn language that I'll never understand." Finn said.

"Well if that happens at least you can't understand it right?" Emerald said to try and give Finn a silver lining of sorts about this Lady woman.

Finn shrugged.

"Maybe. Then again, any woman that's angry can be scary."

"Not denying that, Maite can be pretty scary when angry and her ability to turn her anger into raw power kicks in, got to calm her down anyway I can until she herself calms down." Emerald said while he had a sweatdrop form on his body when he remembered some things that made him shudder.

Maite clears her throat as she gave Emerald and Finn a half lidded look as did Marceline, Bubblegum and the water nymphs.

Emerald blinks at that before he gave them all half lidded looks.

"Oh don't give us those looks, I know my wife but I heard rumors about Marceline and Bubblegum… and like our ears are hearing…" Emerald said right when Jake screams again.

"... pretty sure not many can refute me aside these lovely water beauties here… or should I explain what happened a few months before I asked you to marry me Maite, when you thought I was cheating on you and you launched me into a freaking boulder out of nowhere before I could explain things?... granted the option to have multiple ladies in a harem is a custom in our village but I would have asked you first before doing something like that…" Emerald said while he raised an eyebrow at his wife.

Finn and everyone else blinked before they looked at Maite as Maite was blushing in embarrassment.

"Well long story short, I was in the healers for a full two weeks… missed a number of dates planned and all because Maite jumped the gun… so trust me, I know a woman's anger and it can be scary as hell… which is why I try and respect women and always let Maite know what I have planned after that… Maite pretty much put the fear of a woman's anger in me that day and I haven't forgotten since then." Emerald said when he sipped on some tea in a cute way where he held the side of the cup but just poured it on his body where the lip was and it seemed to be drunk as a result.

Everyone blinked when they saw Emerald drink his tea as Maite was still embarrassed about the story as Finn had a thought.

"Considering that you're back Emerald, why not go to Death and ask if he can give you a new body?" Finn said.

Emerald looks at Finn before he shrugged.

"Maybe if I was dead, but best guess is that my body was altered to be like this, its not dead per say, besides I got plenty of forms now and can show my wife them and well… hope your guestroom has soundproof walls… got 14 years of catching up to do and I doubt you want to hear what I have in store for Maite." Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice.

Maite blushes a bit brightly as Finn finally gets what Emerald meant.

"Yeah…" Finn said as he sweatdrops before eating his meal.

Everyone else either sweatdrops or blushed at the talk just now before they continue their meals and Phoebe returned with a satisfied look on her face and a burned Jake dragged with her and she tossed the magical dog near Finn and he groans from the pain while Phoebe went back to her meal.

Everyone blinked after seeing that.

"Feeling better Pheebs?" Marceline said.

"Much better, you can do with Jake what you will Marceline, doubt Jake could move even if he wanted to." Phoebe said while she had a relaxed smile on her face while Jake groans from the burns that he had on his body.

Emerald looks at Jake before he looks at Marceline.

"Just so you don't get a easy catch, want me to heal Jake?, ran into this body of a cyclops that I found on the way here and after taking a bit to absorb its body, I gained the ability to cry **Cyclops tears.**" Emerald said while giving the Vampire Queen an eyesmile.

Finn and co blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Wait, you met the cyclops dude that produced those healing tears?"

"Uh… just his body?, guy didn't have a head as far as I could tell so I helped myself to his body." Emerald said while he looked at Finn with a confused look.

Finn blinked in confusion before he remembered something.

"Oh wait… I remember now… I still have his head." He said which surprised the group.

"Wow… that's cold dude, its like that really old premushroom war story I heard about with hercules and medusa… or was it some other guy… either way he used the head as a tool after ripping it from the beasts body so…" Emerald said with a raised eyebrow kind of look when Finn looked more dangerous then he seemed.

Finn felt insulted.

"Excuse me? I may not know who those people are but I'm not cold hearted. The cyclops dude should've shared the tears instead of being selfish. So I'll be damned if I let some random dude tell me otherwise." He said with a frown.

"One question then… is the head still alive or dead?" Emerald asked with a half lidded look on his face.

Finn blinked at the question.

"Well… I don't know. Jake and I kept some bottled tears for an emergency."

"... well if so then you are one cold sonofabitch if that guy is still alive even as a kid, can kinda respect that a bit." Emerald said while he had an amused look on his slime like face.

"Each day we're learning something new about you Finn." Marceline said.

"Yeah… what else do you have that's technically still alive?" Phoebe asked when she looked a but surprised and… on guard a bit, cyclops tears are technically water based so that would be a bad thing for her to be hit by.

Finn groans in annoyance.

"Oh come on."

That caused everyone minus Finn and Jake to chuckle while Emerald looks serious a moment later.

"Still, joking aside does anyone have any idea as to why that undead Knight attacked you guys and my wife?" Emerald asked while he had a confused look on his face.

Everyone looked to one another.

"We're not sure. We've been watching Maite train Finn on how to use Aura while Finn wields your… old weapon then next thing we know, that Knight shows up and it seems it was gunning for Maite for some reason." Bubblegum said.

"I see… well hopefully we can narrow things down later on what that Knight was planning but for now I suggest we continue Finn's training so he doesn't slack off… and we may need to train you three as well… no offense." Emerald said while he gave Finn and the three royal's a serious look.

Finn and the royals blinked at this.

"Why us? We know Finn can train in Aura but why the 3 of us?" Marceline said.

"Well before I got here… I saw the knight take all three of you pretty easily so I'm sure you three could do with some training." Emerald said while he gave the three ladies a half lidded look.

Bubblegum, Marceline and Phoebe blushed in embarrassment since they got their asses handed to them by the knight.

Though Finn wondered about something.

"Earlier… that Knight acted weird when I was using my Aura. It look like it was agitated or something."

"Well to undead, Aura might as well be like sunlight to it, granted its not like it would instantly kill it but it would be like a moth attracted to a light source more or less, probably why it tried to gun for Maite since she is the strongest here, still doesn't explain why the thing attacked but probably why she was targeted out of everyone here." Emerald said when he remembered how the Undead knight was locked onto him after he arrived.

"Yeah well the second I'm done eating, I'm going back to training so I won't let another creature like that knight go after Maite." Finn said with determination.

"Hehe, careful kid, one would think you were hitting on my wife or something with how determined you look… granted I may not know what happened and I have been out for 14 years so…" Emerald said before he shrugged some slime like shoulders just now while he sounded amused.

Finn blushed brightly.

"Whoa man! I didn't mean it like that. If I was a lot older… maybe. But you're alive now, which is good. Besides, having Maite here is like having another mom, in a good way." He said making Maite smiled a bit.

Emerald chuckles while he keeps giving Finn an amused look.

"This coming from an old man in a young boys body?, out of context that would sound so wrong but here… just wait 3 years and who knows… though just in case…" Emerald said while he formed a slime like Mustache and played with it.

"...you should know that while I am not the jealous type… try and not do much with my lady… granted if I had others and you had others we could swap lovers for a fun time… but try and not knock her up you walking paradox." Emerald said while he sounded distinguished and Phoebe couldn't help but giggle while Bubblegum and Marceline joined in… though Marceline laughed more then giggles at the teasing.

The water nymphs giggled as Maite giggled from Emerald's antics while Jake weakly chuckles.

Finn was blushing like a tomato and gets up.

"Oh Glob this." He said before he starts heading outside.

Emerald chuckles before he looks at Maite.

"Think I went too far?" Emerald said when he looks at Maite.

Maite was able to calm down.

"Maybe a tad, just let him cool down."

"I see… want to go to your room and talk about things for now to see what I've been missing these 14 years?" Emerald said when he wanted to talk with his wife for a bit.

Maite looks at her husband.

"That would be nice though… I may get a bit emotional from some memories."

"Well lead away, I'm more than ready to listen to my Wife's tales of her adventures around Ooo." Emerald said while he gave his wife a patient eye smile.

Maite did smile a bit before she excused herself and Emerald before leading him to her own room.

Emerald followed by hopping after her which caused Phoebe, Bubblegum, and Marceline to be left behind with the Water Nymph sisters.

"So… what now?... my sisters and I can help patch this hole up with some wood here but we will need a real group of construction workers to repair this hole." Denise said when she and her sisters offered to help repair the house thought it would be shoddy at best.

"Maybe I could have my Banana guards come here, some are surprisingly good with building things… though they would need a foreman to keep them in line." Bubblegum said for another option.

"Why not just call Huntress or something and have her work her wood magic to help repair the hole?, I heard about her a few times from Finn and she seems friendly with him and repairing a wood based home maybe up her ally." Phoebe said when she looked at the hole, she was seated on Aluminium foil to prevent her from burning things.

Everyone blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Well if she's that good, perhaps we should call her. Wonder if Finn has her number." Marceline said before chuckling.

"Hehe, knowing Finn he probably has all the ladies he knows numbers." Denise said while she looked amused.

The two water nymphs giggled as Marceline and Bubblegum chuckled.

Time went to a bit later with the scene showing Huntress's home.

* * *

**Huntress's home/ Huntress's room/ Huntress**

Huntress was napping in her room while she enjoyed how things were going for her lately and she heard a phone ringing, she got a phone recently since it helped with getting calls from clients and other people who need her skills and saw that the name on her phone was Finn, she was a bit confused on why he was calling out of the blue but she just went with it and just answered.

"Hello?... Finn this you?" Huntress asked while she had a stoic look on her face when she looks at the ceiling… though to her surprise she heard a different voice then Finn… sounded like Bubblegum, guess she got his phone or something.

"_**No Huntress Wizard, this is Princess Bubblegum. I'm calling you from Finn's phone." **_Bubblegum said on the other line.

"I see, well mind if I ask why you have his phone?, pretty sure he should have it on him in case he needed help or something." Huntress said on her end while she keeps looking at her ceiling but got up and used her magic to get dressed while she keeps listening for Bubblegum's voice.

"_**Yes well, Finn is in a middle of training. And reason I'm calling is because earlier, we were attacked by an undead knight. We're okay and the knight is dead but Finn's home received some damage so I was hoping if you want to come by and help fix the place since I heard that you're good with wood magic." **_Bubblegum said.

"Really?, well not that I mind but wouldn't you be able to handle it easily?, heard you don't trust magic so why have you call me instead of letting Marceline or someone else do it?" Huntress said while she walked out of her home and starts running from her place.

Bubblegum was silent.

"_**Even though I have an issue with magic, I have no issues with you. Plus, Finn trusts you and he has spoken highly of you."**_

"I see, well I'm already on the way so expect me there in under an hour, either with me running towards Finn's home or flying towards it as a Hawk." Huntress said before she used a vine to swing into the air and hung up the phone on Bubblegum and Huntress transformed into a hawk and flies through the sky towards Finn's home while the scene went to the Treefort with Bubblegum looking at the Phone that Finn gave her with a raised eyebrow when Huntress hung up on her.

"Okay… bit weird." Bubblegum said.

"Everything alright?" Marceline asked when she saw the confused look on Bubblegum's face.

"Yeah… Huntress is on her way and then she just hung up." Bubblegum said.

"Well I heard she is the no nonsense type of lady so I'm guessing she is already on her way, either way all in favor of helping Finn train, say I." Phoebe said while she heard about how stoic Huntress was and raised her hand when she wanted to help Finn train while Jake just groans on the floor from being in so much pain right now.

"I." Bubblegum said.

"Count me in." Marceline said as the Nymphs joined in.

That resulted in Huntress getting to Finn's home and she raised an eyebrow at all the damage and looks around for the group.

Though she starts to hear a commotion and when she looks… she saw everyone playing baseball with Finn using Onimusha as a bat, Maite getting ready to throw an ominous glowing ball, and some kind of weird golem with a large glove on its hand while Bubblegum, Marceline, and Phoebe, were on various plates.

Huntress watched Maite throw the ball and Finn tries to swing the blade but missed by a mile thanks to how fast the ball went and the Golem was knocked onto its back and spoke with a high pitch voice.

"**That's the old pepper Maite!" **The Golem said before it got to its feet and it threw the ball back towards Maite and Huntress made herself known when she cleared her throat.

Finn and co blinked before they looked at the stoic wood nymph.

"Oh hey, Huntress." Finn said with a smile.

Huntress smirks at Finn when she approaches the group.

"Hey Finn… what are you all doing?" Huntress asked which caused the golem to change forms and it returned to a knee high balls of slime.

"Oh hey, we're training Finn's hand eye coordination… so far… not so good." Emerald said while Huntress blinked at the Slime and she looked at Finn for an explanation.

Finn rubbed the back of his head before telling the wood nymph about Maite, his training in Aura and introducing Emerald as Maite's somewhat reborn husband.

"I see… so a reformed Slime is Maite's husband thanks to a lot of things happening, you are training to hit high speed targets but failing so far, and you want me to repair this gaping hole in your kitchen and most likely the area around your home for added repairs… is that the general idea?" Huntress asked while she looked around to see the large hole in the kitchen.

"Yeah… pretty much." Finn said.

"Alright." was all Huntress said when she agreed without much of a hassle.

Everyone was surprised.

"Really? Just like that?" The ponytail water nymph said.

"Well I do owe Finn one thanks for his help when he helped me summon the Spirit of the forest, but if you want to pay for my skills, I'm not complaining." Huntress said while she gave the group a raised eyebrow like look.

"Well I'm sure we'll work something out but how did Finn help summon the Spirit of the forest?" Marceline said.

"Oh well in a nutshell…" Huntress said before she starts explaining the flute spell episode in details from finding Finn bathing while playing a flute to all the stuff needed to make a new flute, Jake joining in and finally Huntress kissing Finn but saying romance couldn't happen because they were excellent beasts and stuff.

"...So in a nutshell, I'm more nature inclined then Wizard inclined but still have Wizard like tendencies, a balance so to speak." Huntress explained with a calm look on her masked face.

Though Finn blushes at the memory everyone else, besides Jake, had surprised looks before looking at Finn a few times.

"Interesting story." Marceline said with a smirk as she looks at Finn.

"Though wasn't there rumors going around back then?, heard from Shelby and Science Cat that Finn was seeing a new lady, shortly ran into Finn while he was playing the flute for Huntress." Jake said while he used a bottle of cyclops tears to recover from his burns.

Finn blinked a few times.

"Wait, there were rumors about me?" He said with a surprised and confused look.

"Dude, you are one of the best heroes of Ooo, pretty sure for every action you do, you cause a tidal wave of rumors." Jake said while he and everyone else gave him a half lidded look.

"Yeah… I was barely in Ooo and I heard about something called a *Finn suit* from this Flame elemental guy named Tor… Tor… something…. Heard that Finn danced in Phoebe's old home while Jake piloted his body… hmm… interesting idea… wonder if I could do that to help Finn learn proper form…" Emerald said before he had a thoughtful look on his face at the idea.

Finn blinked a bit after hearing that while everyone else looked at Phoebe.

"That true Phoebe?" Bubblegum said.

"Hehe, yeah, it was pretty funny, Jake had Finn wear an aluminum diaper and danced around in front of my family… everyone found it hilarious and I wished Finn luck… though I heard he jumped into a volcano or something." Phoebe said while she looked thoughtful at the end.

Everyone else would've laughed at the underwear part but were greatly shocked at the Volcano bit.

"EHHH?!" They said before looking at Finn.

Finn rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah… it's true… even though it hurts… like a lot… I still won the bet."

"Seriously?... how did you survive that?... are you sure you are human because I don't think many people besides Flame people could take a dip in Lava and survive." Emerald said while he had a stunned look at how insane Finn and Jake were.

Finn and Jake shrugged.

"No idea how we made it out of that but hey, we've been in dangerous situations before." Jake said.

"I uh… see… well hopefully that can work with Finn's training when I amp it up to harder levels." Emerald said while he had a half lidded look on his face.

Everyone else sweatdropped after hearing that.

"Well… don't make it too extreme." Finn said as he chuckled nervously.

"I don't know, may not be too extreme enough… may have a punishment if you fail… heard rumors about…. Marceline's cooking!" Emerald said which caused a few people to gasp in horror.

Finn paled greatly as Marceline frowns.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean? My cooking is not that bad." She said.

"Oh really?, Try making something for me to eat and I'll be the judge to see if those rumors are true or not." Emerald said with a raised eyebrow.

Marceline rolled her eyes.

"It's on." She said before she flies towards the Treefort and went through the big hole.

"Uh Emerald… just to let you know that I was stuck in the bathroom a few times after eating some of Marceline's meals… they look good but the taste…" Bubblegum said before she pales a bit at the memory.

Maite pats Bubblegum on the back.

"She's right honey. Not sure if your slime like stomach can handle this. I mean one time, Marceline made an old mushroom war trifle dessert. It looked good but she somehow added beef in one of the layers."

"Seriously?, Well might as well brace my body then… if I truly die… then I have no regrets aside from daughter stuff…" Emerald said while he formed an overly serious look on his face.

Everyone wished Emerald good luck before they saw Marceline bringing back a plate of food.

Emerald looked at her while she brought the plate of food and took a good look at it to see what it looked like.

Turns out it was a nice looking steak with vegetables on the side.

"Huh… this doesn't look too bad… bit bloody but I don't mind rare meat… and the veggies look good." Emerald said before he used the fork on the side and forked the meat and raised it and dropped it into his body which caused it to start to get dissolved… but Emerald froze in shock.

"T-This is...!" Emerald said while he had a hard to read look on his face.

Everyone else gulped when they knew what was gonna happen next.

Though to many's shock, Emerald had a happy look on his face.

"GOOD!" Emerald shockingly said while he had a happy look in his eyes much to everyone's confusion.

"Huh?!" Everyone said as Marceline crossed her arms.

"I took cooking lessons to help really improve my skills. And by the way… thanks for the support… jerks." She said as she made a hmph sound and turns her back.

That caused many to look bummed but Emerald hopped to Marceline.

"Now now, pretty sure they had a reason for the reaction, before the lessons… how good or bad was your cooking really?" Emerald said while he had a thoughtful look on his face.

Marceline was quiet.

"I guess they were… not so good at first."

"Right, and have you told anyone about those lessons?" Emerald said while he pats Marceline on the leg lightly.

"No… Guess I didn't." Marceline said.

"Right so you can't really fault them for acting the way they did, though I must say that was a good meal." Emerald said to try and defend the others.

Marceline sighs a bit.

"Guess you're right. Sorry for overreacting guys." She said to her friends.

Everyone else rubbed the back of their heads and nod their heads while saying sorry on their end while Emerald gave Marceline an eyesmile.

"There, now everyone is happy again… Though I would love another Steak please, with Mushrooms this time hehe." Emerald said when he was a fan of Marceline's cooking.

Marceline perked up after hearing that.

"Coming right up." She said before flying back to the tree fort.

Emerald chuckles at that while he rubbed his slime like chin.

"Hey Maite… you told me you like to have fun with Marceline… think I can join in on that fun?" Emerald said with a smile on his slime-like face.

Finn and co blinked a few times in surprise as Maite giggled.

"Well I'm sure Marceline wouldn't mind a threesome."

"Hehe great, hope to repay Marceline for the good eats she gave me." Emerald said while he had a happy look on his face.

Maite giggles as everyone else was again surprised before a few moments later, Marceline came back with Emerald's order.

Emerald ate it with a content look on his face and had an eyesmile on his face the entire time.

Marceline did smile as she was glad that someone liked her cooking.

Though that did cause a few people to gulp and Emerald looks at them then at Marceline.

"Hey Marceline, want to make this interesting and have your food as a prize for Finn's training if he does well?" Emerald said while he had an eyesmile on his face.

"Hmmm… maybe… but if he plans to get a taste of what I make, then he needs to train extra hard." Marceline said with a smirk making Finn jolt.

"Hehe, well then I'll make sure that Finn is well trained then, though I have an idea that can… help pay for your time though not with gold… you'll need to speak with Maite about this later… deals with me joining in on the fun you and her have hehe." Emerald said before he starts hopping away from the group.

Marceline blinks a few times after hearing that before she looks at Maite.

Maite chuckles nervously while the scene went to much later while Huntress was well on her way to repairing the treefort and Finn was getting his ass handed to him by Emerald.

He was in his skeletal form and was using the undead Knight's sword that he found lodged in a nearby crater that was formed in the ground from earlier, Emerald was just using the side of the blade to knock Finn around while Finn was trying to make one good hit on the smallish slime turned into a humanoid skeleton.

Everyone else watched while cringing as Finn continues his onslaught attacks on Emerald.

Though Emerald seemed to read his moves and even held the sword like a matador would and when Finn tried to attack he moved out of the way and had the sword slap Finn on the ass and knocked him onto his face.

"Ole!" Emerald said while he spun away from Finn while seemingly dancing.

Finn was getting angry as he uses his Aura to power up.

"Ola this you ass!" He said before charging at Emerald.

Emerald just did a matrix dodge and Finn flew over him and finn crashed onto the ground as a result.

Emerald stands behind Finn like a golfer and held his blade at Finn's ass Finn pulled his head from the ground.

"Two things Finn… one… it was Ole… and two…" Emerald said when he moved to have his sword in the swinging position.

Finn sees this before quickly tries to use his blade to block the attack.

Though all that did was send Finn flying while Emerald covered his eyesockets.

"FOUR!" Emerald called while Finn went flying and screamed like a girl on the flight through the air while Huntress looks at Emerald.

"A bit much don't you think?" Huntress said.

"Eh think of it like this, If Finn can survive falling from that height then it shows his defense is improving... Finn maybe getting better with his offense but his defense is better thanks to him withstanding many hits, if it was the old Finn… he would be dead long ago." Emerald said while he gave Huntress an eyesmile while Finn crashed on the ground nearby… hard with a small dustcloud forming where he was.

The ladies cringed before they went to Finn's side to see if he was okay.

When everyone got to Finn, they saw that he had a wide eyed look and was making a small wheezing noise while Emerald appeared from behind the group.

"Hey is Finn still alive?" Emerald asked while Marceline went over to check on Finn.

Finn wheezed a bit but was able to say one word even though it was faint.

"O-Ow."

Emerald chuckles and motioned for Marceline to move away from Finn.

"Alright… **Cyclops tears!**... WAAAAAA!" Emerald said before cries and a comical level of tears rained on Finn and his body starts to heal from the tears hitting his wounds.

Even though Finn looked healed, he still groans as he gets up from the crater.

Emerald and Bubblegum aided Finn out of the hole and Emerald smiles at Finn.

"Not bad Finn, you survived, guess that means Marceline gets to make you her first ever meal to see if you like it or not." Emerald said to cheer Finn up.

"C-Cool." Finn said as he was still recovering.

Time went to 30 minutes later with Finn, now recovered, while he waits for Marceline to finish cooking her meal for Finn.

Finn waits patiently at the table before he sees the Vampire Queen floating towards him with a plate that same steak with mushrooms and a baked potato.

"Here you go Finny. Hope you like it." Marceline said before she placed the plate in front of Finn.

Finn blushed from the Finny thing and looked at the meal and actually gulped before he cut a piece of steak off and brought the piece to his mouth slowly while everyone else watched.

A moment later Finn bites into the meat and he chewed the meat a bit and his eyes lit up and he starts to dig into his meal while Marceline smiles at how Finn was reacting to her food.

Maite chuckles a bit.

"Guess Finn likes it."

"Yeah, and looks like Bubblegum seems interested with the hungry look in her eyes." Emerald said while he grins at the Candy Royal.

Bubblegum jolts before she blushes in embarrassment as she was caught.

Many chuckles at that before Emerald looks at Marceline.

"Well looks like her royal highness wants a meal, think you could make her one… with say her helping you?" Emerald said while he gave a bony grin at Marceline when he stayed in skeleton form mode for now.

Marceline chuckled.

"Eh, why not." She said before she went back to the kitchen to make something for Bubblegum.

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at Huntress who had repaired half of the wall now.

"Hey Huntress… as long as Finn gives the OK, want to spend the night here?, should help with saving time with repairing the wall." Emerald said while Finn gave a thumbs up while he was barely listening and agreed so he could get back to his meal.

Huntress looks at Emerald and Finn.

"Hmmm… if Finn is okay with that, then alright." She said as everyone else blinked when they saw what Finn agreed to without realizing something.

Though Finn would fully remember him agreeing later when he finished his meal and he relaxed in his chair and pats his stomach.

"Oh man… that was a great steak." Finn said with a content look.

"Yeah, I'm sure Huntress will like her meal when she spends the night." Emerald said while eyes smiling at a more aware Finn.

"Yeah she… wait what?" Finn said as he was confused before remembering something.

"Did I agree to Huntress spending the night here?"

"Pretty much, I should have Marceline make a few spare meals so that we can see how they react to other people hehehe." Emerald said while he had a smirk on his face.

Finn blinked before Marceline came back but this time it was cooked chicken with a side salad.

"Here you go Bonnie."

Bubblegum gulps at that before she, with manners, starts to eat the food and her eyes sparkle when the flavor hits her tongue.

"Do you like it?" Marceline said with a smile.

Bubblegum swallowed her bite and she looks at Marceline with a smile.

"Indeed, I'm honestly surprised in a good way with how good your food got." Bubblegum said while she keeps on smiling at Marceline.

Marceline eyesmiles at Bubblegum while everyone else sees this.

"Hehe, looks like you would make a good wife Marceline, granted not saying that you would be married for your cooking only but… brownie points?" Emerald said with an amused tone to his voice.

Marceline and Bubblegum blushed brightly after hearing that, making Finn chuckle a bit.

"Well… if there is a wedding, then we better make sure that LSP doesn't barge in like she always does." He said.

"Yeah though the real question is who does Marceline marry in the future?, hehe, so many options for her now nowadays." Emerald said in a teasing way to mess with Marceline more.

Marceline blushes brightly making most snicker.

Though Marceline did have a distraction plan before looking at Finn.

"Say Finn, I have a question for you."

Finn was a little confused after calming down.

"What is it?" He said.

"Whenever you… hugged a pillow, does it remind you of your wife?"

Many blink at that while Finn blushed but also looked depressed as well when he wasn't sure how to act and Emerald moved to whisper in Marceline's ear.

"_Err… from what we heard, seems time was accelerated to the point that barely any time passed here while years flew buy, pretty sure Finn's pillow wife is well…" _Emerald whispered before he pulled his slime like body away from Marceline.

Marceline felt bad after hearing that.

"Sorry Finn. Didn't mean to open old wounds like that."

Finn shook his head.

"It's fine Marcy. Can't dwell on the past. Even if I can't see my family, I know I lived a good life with them. I may not have pictures of them but I did draw them from memory, if any of you wants to see it."

Everyone looked curious before they nod their heads at Finn so they could see what Finn's pillow family looked like.

Finn nods his head before he goes to his backpack and takes out a book before Finn sets it on the table for all to see.

As he opened the book, each page was surprisingly, detailed drawings of Finn's encounter of the pillow world. One page shows Finn defeating the pillow dragon, then the next page shows Finn meeting Roselinen and having a nice chat before the next page shows Finn actually eating a small pillow before the human shows more pages with Finn and Roselinen getting older.

The group saw Finn's life after that with a few dates with Roselinen and his family with Quilton being the Father in law to Finn and Jay and Bonnie his children with Roselinen hugging Finn from the side while Finn did the same… though Marceline had an amused look on her face.

"Wow, seems like no matter the world you can't get away from Bonnie it seems if you named your daughter after her." Marceline said with a very amused look on her face.

Finn blushes as Bubblegum had the same reaction but did smile at Finn for naming his daughter after her.

Phoebe at the time smiles at the picture, she even saw how mature Finn was before she got a curious look on her face.

"Hey Finn… since you are technically an old man… mind if I ask a question before you complain about the age thing…. Bit important after all." Phoebe said while she had a foreboading eyesmile on her face.

Finn blinked a bit in confusion.

"Um sure Phoebe. What is it?"

Phoebe had an eyesmile on her face while she gripped the front of Finn's shirt and pulled him so that he was right in front of her.

"Simple… was this Pillow thing before we broke up?... because if so… how come you never used that experience to know that what Jake did was a bad thing and you could have ignored him… or is there something that you never told us… because I'm not sure if any asked but how did you get your memories back again?... Consider it a recap for those who didn't hear real details like Huntress most likely." Phoebe said while Huntress raised a hand.

"I could use a recap, wondering how a beast like Finn managed to make a family given his personality and ways of life, not only that but I don't have a computer that works and well… never figured out how to use apps on this thing." Huntress said when she held up her phone for all to see and everyone saw that it only had a calling app on it.

Everyone else sweatdrops as Finn sighs.

"Well Phoebe, the Pillow World was before our break up. Don't even know how I forgot it. I mean, when I truly got back home, I was gonna tell Jake something but then, I get a call from you and you said that you finally get the joke that I told you, which was a somehow a big relief, because when you didn't laugh the first time I told you that joke, it made me feel bummed out. Kept thinking if I was boring to you. But anyway, like I told Maite, Jake and I entered a dungeon train, which was way after our break up. We battled a lot of opponents inside and won prizes. Still have them here. One of the prizes was a special crystal ball and when it turns red, it releases a red mist which enters my head and gave back my memories of the pillow world. Though I really wish I didn't forget because the experience I had really could've saved our relationship."

"I see… think we can see that crystal ball?, who knows, one of us here could be reincarnations of Roselinen, you never said that the worlds were connected by time and only when you died did you come back, so who knows." Emerald said while he really hoped he wasn't the reincarnation.

Finn blinked a bit and he actually felt hope before he excused himself from the table after prying Phoebe's hand off his shirt and went to one of the treasure piles and actually went inside as he was looking for the ball before coming out with the crystal ball but didn't realize he had a odd looking crown on his head.

Though when he got back, he blinked when he saw everyone sitting in front of Emerald while he had BMO help him explain things on… something.

"So as you can see and for a short recap, I highly doubt that the Pillow world is not connected to ooo in a way that Death could reap souls there, not only would it be another Dimension, it could have its own way of time, hince the slow time here VS the fast time in Pillow world, and considering some of these drawings, things can be pretty deadly but at the same time cuddly soft, so instead of thinking of time as a pure straight line, think of it it as having looping point so that Death can CHOOSE where a person is reincarnated at, nothing in the rules state that Death can't reincarnate people in the past… time travel and Dimensional travel… can be a pain in the ass but definitely helpful for this situation… so any questions before Finn gets back?" Emerald said while he had BMO use their small screen to make a line and wide loops that go from another line to the original at earlier points… seems Finn took more time then he thought with all this searching.

Finn cleared his throat to get the group's attention.

Everyone looks over to see Finn with the crystal ball and the crown.

"Oh hey Finn, sorry but was having BMO help me explain Dimensional timelines and how they can intersect at earlier points in time with certain conditions met, want to join in?, though after we get a good look at that crystal ball and crown you got on your head, trying to be the prince of the Grasslands in case one of these lucky ladies is your wife?... though just in case Maite is effected… you'll have to fight me for her or make it worth my while by sharing a lady you got with me in the future to make things fun… their call but still… I married Maite this life so you can't get ticked if she is this rounds Roselinen." Emerald said while getting a bit possessive of Maite when he hopped over to hug her with slime like arms.

Maite blushes brightly as Finn sweatdrops.

"Well… let's cross our fingers and hope it doesn't lead to that and did you say crown?" He said before he uses one hand to feel the top of his head before he felt the crown on his head.

Jake was able to recognise it.

"Hey I remember that. That's the crown that lets you summon fire right?"

"Fire?" Phoebe said with a curious look on her face when she heard that.

Everyone had the same look as Finn finally remembered the head piece.

"Oh now I remember. Wonder if it still works." He said before he starts to concentrate and a moment later, fire appears above Finn's head.

Phoebe's eyes sparkled a little from that while Emerald looked amused.

"Wow, wonder if you can wow the Queen of flames with more items like this, next think you'll say you have armor or a cloak of fire or something." Emerald said while he moved to sit on Maite's head while he was oddly soothing to the touch.

Maite blushes again as Jake chuckled.

"Actually, he does have a cloak of fire."

"Really?, doesn't it harm him?" Emerald asked with a curious look on his face while Phoebe looked curious as well.

"That's what I thought, but I guess whoever wears it is safe from hot things or places." Jake said.

"Oh really… then two questions Finn… ever see if you could touch Phoebe with it on?... and two… if so, wouldn't that possibly make you Fireproof?" Emerald said while he looked amused with Finn right now.

Finn was taken a bit back by that question as all eyes were on him.

"Um… no. Not sure. Never actually thought of it."

"Really?... well what are you doing here now man!?, go get it!, fly you fool!" Emerald said which caused Finn to jolt and he ran out of the room after passing the crystal ball to Phoebe which did not react which showed that she was not Roselinen reincarnated.

Phoebe slightly pouted before she passed the ball to Bubblegum.

It gave the same reaction which oddly bugged Bubblegum a bit but she just shrugged it off and passed it to Marceline… same… Maite… same… though Maite did mess with Emerald when she passed it to him and got no reaction much to his relief, he passed it to Jake to mess with the Dog and he passed it to the Water Nymph sisters… each time they passed it, they got no reaction until it got to Huntress and she froze when the Orb glowed with a dim red light and it starts to emit a red mist which flew to Huntress's head and she groans when she used a free hand to hold her head while she had a lot of information and memories practically forced into her head all at once.

Everyone blinked as they saw this before wondering if Huntress was really Roselinen's reincarnation.

Though before they could find anything out, Finn returned while he had the flame cloak in hand.

"Alright got the flame cloak an-GOOD GLOB!" Finn said when he looked to see that a lot of mist was flowing into Huntress's head while Emerald looks at Finn.

"Hey Finn… quick Q… does this thing auto lock on a certain reincarnation or is it purely random since we never really tested this on anyone else." Emerald said while he looked back at Huntress who looked unsteady on her feet.

Finn, though worried for Huntress, looks at Emerald.

"I-I'm not sure. Though it must be random if you guys tested it already."

"Well passed it to everyone here, guess it works by thinking of the person who either died or a past life… either that or its fully random and we could have Huntress become evil for all we know." Emerald said while he really didn't like that outcome.

Finn gulped as everyone else didn't like the sound of that before they looked at Huntress Wizard.

Though… they were shocked when Huntress just collapsed and Emerald looks at Finn.

"So… any warnings that I missed on possible pass outs or was that not a thing with you?" Emerald said while a few people gave Finn half lidded looks while Maite helped pick up Huntress and Emerald picked up the orb.

Finn sweatdrops at the looks.

"It never happened to me before." He said as he still held the flame cloak.

"Right well better hope Huntress is alright so…" Emerald said before the scene went to many hours later with Huntress coming too and she held her head when she sat up on a bed, looked like Finn's bed.

"W-Where am I?" Huntress said.

She looked around and saw she was in Finn's room and she actually blushed before she saw Marceline floating into the room a moment later.

"Hey Huntress. Glad to see you're awake." Marceline said.

"Uh… yeah… Marceline… just… mind if I talk with Finn?... can you bring him here?" Huntress asked while she looked… a bit… shy?... honestly looked a bit adorable.

Marceline blinked a bit before she had a hunch about something but didn't show it.

"Sure. Give me a bit." She said before she floats downstairs.

That caused Huntress to wait a few minutes before Marceline popped her head back in.

"Here's Finn, see you later Huntress." Marceline said before he lowered her head again.

A few seconds pass before Finn was seen entering his room before he got close to the wood nymph.

"H-Hey Huntress. How you feeling?" Finn said as he was worried for her but also hoped she was not mad at him.

Huntress looks at Finn… and actually… smiles at him?

"Now Finn… you really going to be shy with me after all we did?" Huntress said with a familiar way of speaking that Finn recognized anywhere in Pillow world.

Finn's eyes widened in shock.

"R-Roselinen?... Is that you?"

"Well… sorta… still Huntress, just have all of Roselinen's memories and her personality somewhat melded with mine, you have no past life so to speak so you are fully you, I'm a mix of Huntress and Roselinen if you want to think like that." Huntress said while she got off the bed with a small smile on her face, but it was more noticeable then some of Huntress's smiles which was… a record breaker.

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing before he gave Huntress/Roselinen a hug.

Huntress/Roselinen smiles a little more and hugged Finn back while she pets his head, thanks to Finn's current body, he was still growing so his head was a bit below her nose so she messed with Finn and hugged his head towards her chest.

Finn blushes a bit brightly when he realized it but didn't care as he hugged Huntress/Roselinen a little more.

Though Finn heard chuckling nearby which made him turn his head to see a smirking Marceline.

"My Finn, pretty forward of you… you are technically 15 after all but what stop you from having tier 15 now?" Marceline said while Huntress rolled her eyes.

"Look just because I have Roselinen's memories doesn't mean I'm Roselinen herself, call me Huntress and unless you want to get a new meaning of tentacle play, better stop messing with Finn if you would be so kind." Huntress said while she used a small spell to have a vine appear and smacked Marceline's ass hard to really mess with her.

Marceline jolt before making a yelp noise.

"Alright, alright, geeze." She said before rubbing her ass.

When Marceline left with a slightly sore ass, she rubs the back of Finn's head a few times in a comforting way.

Finn enjoyed that before he looks at Huntress.

"I missed you."

"I know… however remember you need to be 18 before we can do anything tier related…" Huntress said while she smirks at Finn a little.

Finn blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Y-Yeah… I'm not in a rush. Unless you want to start dating again." He said before chuckling.

"Well… I don't mind, but since I got these memories, I might as well have a bit of fun tier wise with someone legal, so unless you want to restrict me to ladies, mind if I have some fun with Emerald?, wood Nymph's can't get knocked up unless its the very small chance for unbonded people, pretty sure you won't mind since you have your eyes on other ladies around you." Huntress said with a smirk on her face.

Finn blushes brightly.

"D-Don't know what you mean b-but I can't stop you from doing what you want."

"Hehe, well at least think like this… when you are 18, I won't be rusty when I show you a good time… and that would be my 18th birthday gift to you… so for now want to do something?" Huntress said with a smile on her face.

Finn blushes a bit more.

"L-Like what?"

"Well after I repair your home, why not just go out and for a walk or something?" Huntress said to start out small with Finn.

Finn did perk up a bit.

"A walk would be nice." He said with a smile.

"Great, why not head down and get ready, I'm a bit hungry so why not ask Marceline if she can make a bit of food for us, could make this a picnic or something and I could… make up with Marceline if you know what I mean." Huntress said while she smirks at Finn.

Finn was blushing brightly as he chuckles nervously before he went to climb downstairs to see the others.

When that happened Huntress sat on the bed and closed her eyes and a moment later, the scene went to Huntress's mind.

* * *

**Huntress's mind/ Roselinen, Huntress**

_The scene now showed a young looking Roselinen and Huntress while they were looking at one another while Roselinen smiles at Huntress._

"_Thanks for going along with what I suggested, figured this would be a good way to get to know Finn again, didn't expect to wake here but I'm not complaining." Roselinen smiles while Huntress rolled her eyes since she didn't expect to flirt with Finn… she was incontrol for the most part but slowly Roselinen's personality was melding with hers, she would still be her but more… emotional thanks to Roselinen._

"_Eh don't mention it. Though it's interesting that I'm talking with the very lady that Finn wed to." Huntress said as she looks at Roselinen._

_Roselinen giggles while she floats around Huntress._

"_Well guess that just means I know more about Finn then you would know, I know all about you now Huntress… especially with how you want Finn to not just claim you as his woman, but in a rather beastial manner… I must say, its pretty juicy for a thought, too bad you have to wait for Finn to be 18 first so might as well have a bit of fun with everyone around him so you can really please him later since aside from Trents and vines… nothing else much in experience where it counts." Roselinen said while she gave Huntress an amused look._

_Huntress blinked a few times in surprised when she realized that Roselinen read her mind before she chuckles._

"_Well… I can be a patient woman. Though I have to ask… how was Finn able to keep his marriage intact even though he still tried to come back to Ooo?" Huntress said._

"_Well… I guess deep down, Finn would always know that he would never get back the normal way, especially when the hermit in the mountains told him that he would leave soon but never gave details as to why so Finn just let things happen… next think we know years later… Finn is on his deathbed and well… he's back here where he belongs, so I guess he just grew up and let things just come as they may." Roselinen said while she had a smile on her face from the memories made._

"_I see… though the hermit wasn't mentioned, then again it's probably somewhere in that book that Finn made. He was very detailed about that world. Even did a great job on you." Huntress said._

"_Hehe, yeah, Finn had practice and I guess his skills in the Pillow world came here, anyway got any questions before I give everything of mine to you?" Roselinen said like she was leaving or something._

_Huntress was thoughtful for a bit before looking at Roselinen._

"_Actually yes… not trying to pry but… who taught him about the tiers when you two were an item?"_

"_Well… I had to lead for the most part… seems his brother really never did teach him so well… had to lead at first but well… Finn's a fast learner and took charge with the fun and even experimented before Bonnie and Jay came… still did even after but that was when they were at my dad's place so things would be private." Roselinen said while she smiled at Huntress._

"_I see…" Huntress said as she was impressed for Finn's fast learning._

"_Yup… anything else?" Roselinen said while she keeps on smiling patiently at Huntress._

"_Hmmm… I think I'm good." Huntress said._

"_Alright… take care of Finn, I can't stay here or at least in your mind so I'll be in your subconscious… all my memories, experiences, and everything about me is yours so try and make sure that Finn turns out to be the man I know he is, I'm not trying to force you to love him or anything, but I know he would make you happy if you give him the chance, that is all I'm asking… if you need any advice then you know where to call me." Roselinen said before her form starts to fade away._

_Huntress was a bit quiet before she had a small smirk._

"_I'll make sure to remember that." She said even though Roselinen was gone._

_The scene went back to reality with Huntress opening her eyes._

* * *

**Finn's room/ Huntress**

Huntress opened her eyes and a minute later, Finn popped his head back into the room.

"Hey Huntress, Marceline made the picnic for us… you… uh… still up for it?" Finn asked while he seemed a bit nervous.

Huntress gave the nervous human a soft smile.

"Definitely."

Finn looked surprised before he blushed a bit.

"Right… I'll see you down below." Finn said before he climbed down the ladder.

Huntress lowly chuckles.

"This will be an interesting picnic." She said before getting off the bed and head straight towards the ladder.

When she got down the ladder, she saw that Emerald, Maite, and Marceline were missing while Huntress saw Bubblegum wearing the Flame cloak and examined it while Phoebe touched her body in various ways to see if Bubblegum would be burned… and surprisingly she wasn't while the Water Nymph sisters were nowhere to be seen… guess they were in their pond.

Huntress then saw Finn at his front door while he had the picnic basket in hand and Huntress smirked when she called lightly to Finn.

"Sorry Finn, need to repair your home first before we go on that picnic, so you'll have to wait before I'm done." Huntress said while she walked by Phoebe and Bubblegum who looked at her with surprised looks and went to look at Finn to see if they heard right.

"O-Oh, okay Huntress I'll wait here till then." Finn said.

While that happened, Marceline was in Maite's guestroom with Maite and Emerald while she was talking with them about joining in since Emerald pretty much invited her if Maite gave permission.

"So… not like I'm complaining but why ask me to join in on this?, pretty sure you two would be at it like rabbit like beings by now since you two have reunited after so long." Marceline said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… aside from helping me with getting Maite's weakpoints, Maite gave permission for me to date some ladies if they get her OK, while Bubblegum is on the fence for… obvious reasons that involve questionable actions to well… flat out evil no matter how you spin it… you are a pretty cool lady and I wouldn't mind taking you on some dates to get to know you if you are uncomfortable with me since I am well… a Slime like being now… granted not like others from the Slime Kingdom but still… point is I'm asking you out on a date that I will treat you on if you want after this… maybe tomorrow so I can look at various resturants… but point is Maite here suggested some things so ask her more details on this… her idea again." Emerald said while Marceline looked surprised and blushed before she looks at Maite to see if it was true.

Maite nods her head at the Vampire Queen.

"It's true. I gave Emerald the okay to date other ladies as long as I give the okay and get to know them." She said.

"I see… well aside from the issues with Bonnie… well… I don't mind giving him a shot, seems like Finn is going on a date with Huntress so this will be eventful… so… how we doing this and you got soundproofing here?" Marceline said while Maite chuckles with a blush.

"Well after Bubblegum came in here… I had a Wizard enchant the room with a silencing seal so we won't bother others so we can be as loud as we want." Maite said while she smiles at Marceline.

"Hehe, well that's good." Marceline smirked.

"Yeah, so… want to join in on the fun to see if Emerald would be a good lover?, even I'm curious since he can shapeshift now." Maite said while she had a small blush on her face.

Marceline was thoughtful for a bit.

"Hmmm… Sure. Will be a good test to see what your hubby can do." She said with a smirk.

"Great… so how do you want to start this?" Maite said while she smirked at Marceline since she and Marceline did a lot in the past so they had options while Emerald sat next to Maite while he was patiently waiting for them to talk things out.

"Well first…" Marceline said before she starts to undress herself.

Maite smirks at that before she got off the bed and starts undressing as well… all in all Emerald had a blush on his face when he saw his wife and her sexual partner occasionally Marceline get naked in front of him and he stared at the duo after they got undressed.

Marceline smirks at Emerald.

"Let's give him a nice show." He said before getting close to Maite and kiss her lips.

Maite blushed a little but returned the kiss while she hugged Marceline, thanks to her shorter height, Maite was lifted a bit into the air when Marceline gripped her ass cheeks.

Emerald in the meantime hopped to the door and locked it so there would be no interruptions and went back to the bed to continue watching the sight before him while he wondered what form would be perfect to use here.

Marceline kept the kiss going as she used her hands to squeeze Maite's ass cheeks a few times.

Maite moans from that and used her hands to play with Marceline's breasts, mainly her nipples and Maite was gentle with her actions like she was treating a lover well.

Marceline moans before she slides her tongue inside Maite's mouth before Marceline uses her hair to morph into a hand and uses it to rub Maite's folds after guiding it.

Maite groans from the feeling and just lets Marceline do what she wanted with her since she was powerless at the moment from the pleasure she was getting.

Marceline kept this action going before she opens one eye and glances at Emerald to see how he's doing.

Though she was surprised to see that he has shifted forms again and this time was in a new one, seemed like some kind of dragon like humanoid that seemed… restricted from the size.

It had a powerful looking body, its legs were a bit bow shaped but had humanoid arms and had scales all over its body, even had strange wings on its back, feather like instead of dragon like and the wings looked like a beautiful rainbow.

Though to really top things off, seems Emerald was stroking his new cock slowly at the sight of his wife making out with another woman and his cock was a full foot in length in this form and 3 in width… even had a small knot at the base as well while Emerald had a dragon like head and he licked his maw in a lustful way.

'_Damn… just how many forms does he have?' _Marceline thought as she kissed Maite more like a lover.

For a couple minutes, Maite and Marceline keep on making out with one another and Maite pulled away from the kiss with a small gasp.

"D-Damn… feels like you were trying to shove your tongue down my throat, guess you are really worked up or something to do that." Maite said since Marceline's tongue did go into her mouth a few times and then some.

Marceline chuckled.

"Well I did cook a lot of meals today. Not to mention the workout that dumb skeleton did on me."

"Well I'm sure Emerald and I can help you relax, I noticed that new form of his and lets just say… wow, looks like Emerald really did go on his own adventures on his way here." Maite said when she looks at Emerald in his dragon form and he gave a fanged grin at the two ladies while he keeps on stroking his cock to full power.

Marceline blushes when she saw that before grinning at Maite.

"Well then, let's try and make your hubby feel good." She said before she brought herself and Maite to Emerald before the duo were facing Emerald's cock.

Emerald lets his cock go and Maite and Marceline got a close up view of how massive Emerald was right now, his frame was large enough to nearly cover the entire bed and his cock looked even bigger up close while Emerald smirks at the ladies.

"So… think I picked a good form?, just to let you know this is probably my strongest form… I just nerfed it so that I wouldn't outgrow the room and kept the power it has sealed for various reasons… though I doubt you two are listening are you?" Emerald said when he saw Maite and Marceline staring at his cock and they could see how veiny it was and how powerful it looked.

Marceline though chuckles.

"Oh I'm listening. Not sure about Maite though." She said with a playful smirk making Maite roll her eyes.

"Oh haha." She said before she already started licking one side of Emerald's cock.

Emerald groans from that since its been awhile for him and he pets Maite's head with a few fingers to show she was doing well already with him.

Marceline didn't want to be outdone before she went to lick the other side of Emerald's dock with her long tongue.

Emerald really groans from that and he moved to lay on his back while Maite and Marceline moved to lick at Emerald's knot while his cock points at the ceiling like a tower and his massive balls were seen a moment later and looked as scaly as his body with the purple to black scale coloring… really contracted with the light pink to red color of Emerald's cock that seemed to be coming from his body from a slit.

Maite and Marceline were licking upwards before they gave the head of Emerald's dick a nice double licking as their tongues tease the tip.

Emerald shuddered from that and he just placed his arms on the bed and watched the two women while they fell more and more into their lust and wondered what they were thinking right now.

'_Hmmm… not bad. Tastes good as well. Can't wait to see what other tricks this dude has.' _Marceline thought.

Maite had a different thought.

'_Finally… Emerald's cock after so long. I can already feel my folds getting wet as I think of Emerald dominating me.'_

Emerald then used a finger gesture to the two ladies and grins at them.

"So… who wants to get eaten out first?, wouldn't be fair if I didn't please one of you now to warm you up for later right?" Emerald said while his cock throbbed from all the teasing.

Maite and Marceline blushes but Marceline smirks.

"Why not let Maite go first? I think she deserves getting pleased by her hubby." She said making Maite blush.

Emerald smirks and a minute later, the scene showed Emerald holding Maite in his clawed hands carefully while he had a long tongue lick at Maite's asshold and pussy in one long lick again and again while Marceline worked to suck Emerald's cock when he was decently lubed and teased.

Maite panted a bit before she moans a few times.

"O-Oh fuck." She said as Marceline was making sure to give Emerald the best blowjob as she really deep throats him. Good thing she can't breathe.

Emerald growled in a good way from how intense Marceline was which caused his tongue to really lick at his wife's homes while he held her steady in the air, he even used his tongue to focus on her bud for quite a bit to really get her worked up.

Maite groans and moans from that acton which caused her toes to curl a few times as Marceline used her hand to fondle Emerald's balls.

That caused Emerald to growl again and his cock starts to emit precum that… surprisingly tasted good to Marceline, she pulled away and actually saw that the coloring was red… unless Emerald was making his body emit red pre, then it could be a thing this dragon form did on its own.

Marceline licks her lips before she engulfed Emerald's dick again and really sucked him hard to get that red precum and much more.

That really worked to please Emerald and more precum went into Marceline's mouth as a result.

Marceline hums at the taste before she uses her tongue to lick the tip while licking up the precum.

For a minute or two, Emerald keeps on panting and groaning while he could feel himself getting closer and closer thanks to Marceline's actions and worked Maite more and more with his tongue until…

Maite moans a bit loud as she hugged Emerald's head closer before she climaxed a bit hard on Emerald's face.

Emerald lapped up her juices and his vision blurred before he growled and unleashed a large torrent of cum into Marceline's mouth and the color of it was a rich red that was just delicious in taste thanks to her fondness for red stuff and plenty of it flowed down her chin and to her breasts when it was too much for her to handle for now.

Marceline was surprised at how much Emerald let out as she hungrily tries to gulp it down like a red flavor drink.

Emerald and Maite ride out their orgasms and they pant for breath when they tapped off at the 30 second mark and Emerald stopped unloading a lot of sperm into Marceline's mouth.

Marceline uses this time to swallow the rest of Emerald's load before she uses her mouth to clean his dick.

Emerald shuddered from the feeling but just lets Marceline clean his cock off and sets Maite on his chest so she could relax.

Maite kept recovering as she feels comfortable on Emerald's chest before Marceline pulls her mouth off of Emerald's dick.

"Hmmm, that was the best cum I ever tasted." She said.

"Really?... hehe, what about Bubblegum's loads?" Maite said in a teasing way while Emerald blushed at the image of Marceline sucking Bubblegum's cock.

Marceline blushes but chuckled.

"Well, Bonnie's cum is always sweet. Emerald though… that shade of red makes me want to suck his cock again." She said with a lust filled smirk.

Emerald chuckles at that this time and he looks at Marceline.

"Maybe after I show my wife a good time, why don't you trade places with her and let me eat you out and Maite has fun with my cock?" Emerald said while licking his maw in a lustful way again.

Marceline smirks.

"Fine by me."

That caused Emerald and Maite to grin and a minute later, Marceline was sitting on Emerald's dragon like face while his tongue was deep inside of her folds and Maite was angling his cock at her pussy while she savored the feeling of her about to reunite with her husband even if he had a different form.

Marceline was groaning a few times as she was loving this feeling.

Maite took a deep breath before she lowers down and groans as she feels her husband's dick enter her pussy.

Emerald groans from the feeling of his wife's pussy taking his cock and he just waits for Maite to adjust since he was on the large side even in this form.

A few moments pass before Maite finally starts bouncing up and down on Emerald's cock.

Emerald groans again and glanced at his wife and the happy look on her face.

"_Damn… really wish that I could have came back sooner… better late then never though so better make sure Maite is really pleased." _Emerald thought while he moved a long tail on his body behind Maite and gives her enough time for one full thought before he enacts his plan.

'_Oh fuck! No matter which form, it so good to feel Emerald's dick in my pussy.' _Maite thought as she bounced more.

Though Emerald did surprise her when she felt something prodding her asshole a moment later.

Maite jolts before she turns her head back to see the culprit.

That in turn showed that the culprit was Emerald's tail and it used the juices from Maite's pussy to lube up the tip of the tail and it shoved itself inside of Maite's ass and Emerald starts to fuck her ass with his tail.

"Gah!" Maite groans from that action which caused her to bounce a bit hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald then bucks his hips so that his cock was thrust up into Maite's pussy at a hard rate and he ate Marceline out more and more with his tongue working its way deeper into her folds.

"O-Oh fuck yeah. Really go deep with that tongue of yours." Marceline groans as her toes curled on the bed.

Emerald didn't need to be told twice while he had his tongue go so deep that it was licking Marceline's cervix now and he fucked Maite at a harder rate as a result.

Maite and Marceline were moaning and groaning loud in unison as they were enjoying the pleasure while Maite bounced harder and faster on Emerald's dick.

Maite looks at Marceline and managed to speak up.

"S-So… h-how is m-my husband s-so far?... n-not sure if y-you had other lovers… but doubt they would compare right?" Maite moans while she rides Emerald's cock at a harder and faster rate.

Marceline groans before looking at Maite.

"W-Well… I did have… l-lovers in the past and they were able to please me, even if they weren't on par with Emerald. Though my last… 'boyfriend' couldn't please me right. Especially when his package was… too short."

"I-I see… w-well after… I have my fun… I'll let you have a go with this c-cock and tail of his… f-fuck he knows the spots to hit!" Maite groans before she bounced harder on Emerald's cock which caused Emerald to eat Marceline out at a faster pace and he wiggles his tail in Maite's ass more and more as time went on.

Maite groans loud by that action as Marceline felt excitement while moaning more as her folds got wet.

That resulted in Emerald eating out Marceline more and more and having his fun with Maite more and more while both women got close to cumming until…

Maite and Marceline moan loudly in unison as Maite climaxed on Emerald's dick while Marceline climaxed on Emerald's face.

Emerald in turn growled deeply when he came hard inside of Maite's pussy and his tail wiggled around more in Maite's ass and shockingly shot sperm up her ass as well, seems Emerald's forms were adaptable thanks to his morphing nature now.

Maite was surprised as she felt her ass getting creampied which caused her climax to get stronger as she moans more.

Emerald rides out his orgasm while he lapped up Marceline's juices and tapped off around the 20 second mark with a groan.

Marceline and Maite groan before they tapped off at the same time before they tried to recover a bit.

Emerald let them recover and what not and a minute later, Emerald placed the two women on the bed and Emerald smirks at Maite when he saw his load leak from her ass and pussy.

"Hehe, surprised you did I?, well being made of slime and what not means I got surprisingly adaptable forms." Emerald said while he grins at his wife.

Maite pants a bit.

"I-I'll… say… R-Really didn't see that… c-coming." She said.

"Hehe, yeah well doubt Marceline would say the same…. Hey Marceline, not sure if this is cool but I heard from Bubblegum once that an ex of yours called you Mar Mar, think I can call you that if you don't mind?... or want to make a bet that if I can blow your mind I can call you that… if you win I would owe you one… hows that?" Emerald said while he gave Marceline a fanged grin.

Marceline blinked a bit since the only person to ever call her Mar Mar was a certain donk, who shall not be named, but… Marceline never backs down from a challenge.

"Hehe, sure. I love a good challenge." Marceline said with a smirk.

Emerald chuckles at that before he gave Marceline a determined look.

"Well then… might as well get serious… and in this case I'm glad I got an adaptable body." Emerald said with a fanged grin and a second cock formed over the first and it was as big as the first one and Maite's eyes sparkle at the sight.

Marceline's eyes widened when she saw Emerald grow a second cock before blushing a bit.

Emerald smirks at the sight before he walked up to Marceline, gripped her chin, and had her look up at Emerald's face and he kissed her on the lips before she could stop him.

Marceline's eyes widened a bit from that action before blushing brightly.

Emerald keeps the kiss up before he moved so that Marceline was laying on her back on the bed and he grins at her while both cocks throb in Marceline's view.

"So… want one cock or both?" Emerald asked while he had a lustful look in his eyes.

Marceline continues to blush but wasn't gonna back down from anything.

"Two my good sir." She said with a smirk.

Emerald chuckles before he gripped Marceline's hips and he aimed his cocks at her ass and pussy and lightly rubbed the heads of his cocks on her holes to tease her a bit before the real fun will start.

Marceline shudders from that action before she waits for Emerald to start as Maite smirks when she believes that the Vampire Queen has no idea how rough Emerald is going to be on her.

That was proven in no time when Emerald decided to stop messing around and shoved his cocks deep into Marceline's holes and groans from how tight she was, it was like she was using her powers to make her holes as tight as virgin holes.

Marceline groans loudly as she felt both of Emerald's dicks enter her holes.

"F-Fuck!... Your cocks are huge!" She groans as she feels both of her holes trying to match both shapes of Emerald's dicks.

"W-Well you have tight holes that just don't want to let go of me… so lets just enjoy the fun for now while I make it hard for others to satisfy you!" Emerald growled out before he starts to fuck Marceline hard and fast while he made sure to not harm her hips with his claws.

Marceline groans a bit loud as felt how rough Emerald was with her while feeling both cocks going in and out of her ass and pussy.

Emerald grunts from how hard he was fucking Marceline while Maite in the teamtime while she watched…

Maite, though smirking, blushes at the scene she watches her hubby fucking Marceline to his heart's content like an animal in heat.

Though Emerald did look at Maite and grins at her.

"Hey M-Maite… why not get over here and give me some sugar huh?" Emerald said while he keeps on fucking Marceline harder and faster when he feels Marceline relaxing more on his cocks.

Maite blushes brightly after hearing that but of course, she wasn't gonna turn down that offer before she got close to Emerald and kissed his lips after Maite wrapped her arms around his neck.

Emerald returned the kiss and Marceline saw Emerald and Maite kissing and watched as their tongues fought one another for dominance though Emerald was slowly winning that match while he fucked Marceline harder and faster again.

Marceline blushes when she sees how intimate the duo were with the way they kissed before Marceline starts to moan for a bit.

Emerald keeps on pleasing the two ladies and he could feel Marceline getting close, though his own orgasm was quickly approaching, one of the downsides of using two cocks but he keeps on fucking her for as long as he could until he groans in Maite's mouth and came hard in Marceline's ass and pussy with surprising force.

Marceline moans loudly as she felt her insides getting filled up before she climaxed hard on Emerald's dicks as Maite kissed him more.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on cumming in Marceline and groans from how tight she got while he keeps on kissing Maite before he tapped off at the 30 second mark and Marceline's stomach looked well bloated with sperm as a result.

Marceline taps off as well as she tries to recover but blushes as she sees how big her stomach was. It looked like she was a few months pregnant.

Emerald removed his cocks from Marceline's holes and watched as Marceline's holes gapped and Emerald's sperm leaked from her when her stomach worked to return to normal.

Marceline groans after feeling Emerald pulling out before shuddering as she feels his load leaking out.

Emerald pants for breath for a moment after he pulled away from the kiss with Maite and looks at her with a grin.

"So… ready for your turn with these two cocks?, we can sleep after I give you a time you won't forget." Emerald said while his cocks stayed iron hard.

Maite blushes brightly as she nods her head while feeling a little nervous. This was making her remember something from before she and Emerald had Ruby.

Emerald saw that and he smiles at her.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll take things slow so I can ease you into this, or did something happen while I was gone that I'm not aware of?" Emerald asked while he worried for Maite now.

Maite shook her head.

"N-No… been a long time since you and I… made love. Reminds me when we dated."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles and full on laughs a moment later.

Marceline and Maite blinked a few times.

"What's so funny?" Maite said with a raised eyebrow.

"H-Hehe… its just… I remember the times differently.. You were so confident that I had trouble asking you out at first, and when we had our first time you were nervous but after that you pretty much drained me dry and wanted more, honestly it feels like a 180 now from back then." Emerald said while he grins at his wife.

Maite blushes brightly at first when she remembered that before she smirks at Emerald.

"Then let's relive those moments." She said before she quickly pounces on her hubby.

Emerald gave a bit of a surprised girly shriek from that and he fell onto the floor with his wife on top of him, he looked at her with a surprised look and a blush on his face while his two cocks point in the air again.

Marceline was surprised when she saw that as Maite chuckles before she got into position and aimed Emerald's dicks at her holes before looking at her hubby.

"It's time for a nice reunion." She said before goes down and groans as she can feel Emerald's dicks going inside her ass and pussy.

Emerald groans from that and smirks at her.

"Didn't you ride my cock and tail earlier?... not exactly a reunion when it hasn't been long." Emerald said before he surprised Maite when he hugged her body and plants his feet on the ground and starts to really thrust his hips and his cocks barraged Maite's holes from 0 to 100 in no time and thanks to her smaller frame, she was helpless to stop the onslaught when Emerald used her for his pleasure for now.

Maite was a bit caught off guard before she groans from how rough Emerald was as she hugged his body.

This kept going on before Emerald's wings turned into slime and he used them to push his body up and onto a standing position, he then had the wings reform into tentacles and he grins at the surprised looks that Marceline and Maite had.

"What?, never said I couldn't do stuff like this… now… why don't we see how kinky you got these last 14 years." Emerald said when he sent two tentacles in Maite's mouth, had two go join the cocks in her asshole and pussy and two more went to smack her ass while Emerald used his hands to hold her waist like a fleshlight and fucked Maite without mercy.

Maite was surprised by these actions before gagging a bit as she groaned loudly as her holes tightened around Emerald's dicks and tentacles.

Emerald grins at that before he looks at Marceline.

"So Marceline… why not get over here and lets see what else I can do if I form more tentacles." Emerald said while he licked his lips lustfully at the Vampire Queen.

Marceline blushes a bit but wanted to see what else Emerald can do before she got up and gets close to Emerald.

He surprisingly formed 7 more tentacles from his back and they instantly went towards Marceline, one gripped her waist to keep her steady while the others went to do their thing, two went to grip her breasts when they formed suction cup like bits and fondles them near the nipples.

Two went to Marceline's ass and pussy and really went to town there while two went to Marceline's mouth, they even changed from the green color to a deep red so that when they hit Marceline's fangs and tongue, the flavor was hitting her hard.

Marceline at first gags from that action but then changed to moaning as she was liking the red flavor tentacles.

Emerald smirks at that before the tentacles in Marceline formed bumps on them and really fucked her holes hard while Emerald focused on Maite when he starts to fuck her harder.

Sooner or later, Marceline and Maite were getting very pleased looks on their faces as they muffly moan and groan in unison.

Emerald keeps on pleasing them more and more and thanks to the added tentacles, his orgasm was about to hit him hard and fast but he fights to keep himself from blowing too soon and fucked Marceline and Maite for as long as he could while he lost track of time until…

Marceline and Maite both moan loudly as Maite climaxed hard on Emerald's dicks and tentacles while Marceline climaxed on his tentacles.

Emerald couldn't hold it any longer and he came so hard in Maite and Marceline with a loud roar from all his tentacles and dicks inside of them and plenty of sperm filled their bodies in no time flat while Emerald had the biggest orgasm of his life.

Maite and Marceline groans as their orgasms got stronger as their wombs and stomachs bloat more.

For a bit, Emerald keeps cumming hard in Maite and Marceline before he taped off and barely had the strength to bring Maite and Marceline onto the bed and he sets them there before Emerald fell to the ground and slowly returned to his round slime body that he was originally changed into with a groan.

"M-Man… s-seems I am rusty… n-need more p-practice." Emerald muttered while on the bed, Maite and Marceline were greatly dazed from the fucking they just experienced while their bodies had plenty of sperm in and on them.

'_R-Rusty?' _Was all Marceline could think as Maite's body shook with mini orgasms.

Maite then looks at Marceline with a barely formed grin.

"S-So… does Emerald… get the right to call you the nickname…. And take you on a few dates later?" Maite said while she shudders on the bed.

Marceline lightly blushes but chuckles.

"A-Alright… But… H-He would need to be his… t-true unrusted self next time we have fun but can still call me Mar Mar until then."

Emerald shakingly raised a single formed hand and gave Marceline a thumbs up.

"N-Nice… I'll call you that… after I wake… hope you two don't mind if I l-lay here on the floor since you two are covered with my fluids… or do either of you have a spell that can clean yourselves off?... I'll join you on sleeping on the bed if you can do that." Emerald muttered weakly while he keeps on laying on the ground.

Marceline lowly chuckles.

"A-Allow me." She said before she weakly said the incantation on the trio's bodies.

A moment later, all three were cleaned and Emerald even had a shiner body from the spell getting rid of any filth that he couldn't disolve before he chuckles.

"W-Wow… well better get ready, I'll be sleeping on the bed then." Emerald said before he managed to hop on the bed and moved to lay between Marceline and Maite and he stayed in slime form so he was like a warm body pillow right now.

Marceline blinked a bit but did enjoy the warmth before glancing at Maite.

"Well then, night Maite."

Maite smiles at Marceline before she turned to hug Emerald lightly.

"Night Marcy, hope we have a good time together in the future." Maite said before she dozed off and Emerald followed suit.

"Hehe, right." Marceline said before she dozed off.

However, she did thought of certain Candy Royal and wondered if there was still something between them.

Though that would be answered in the future while the scene went to a very different location...

* * *

**?/?/?**

The scene went deep below the earth far from the Treefort and an underground crypt was seen…

Many undead were gathered around one powerful undead and many wore armor similar to the undead knight but the lead one looked many times stronger and more evolved while one of the undead knights, same rank as the one who attacked Finn and the others, approached the knight and spoke up.

"**Milord… our lowest level mid grunt was killed a bit ago, from what I could tell, aside from Marceline who was handicapped by the sunlight around her, the Queen of Flames and the Candy Princess were helpless against him and the hero could barely do anything, that Maite woman you ran into with that husband of hers was there like you said and she was traumatized it seems when she saw how we were armored, however…" **The Undead Knight said while the higher ranked one hums.

"**However?"** The Lead Undead Knight asked which made the lower ranked undead gulp.

"**Well my partner was defeated by a… shapeshifting slime who was able to somehow wield that weapon that human you fought long ago had… the slime transformed into a simple skeletal undead and defeated the Knight… I came back here to report." **The Undead Knight who on closer inspection was dressed more like a ranger then a knight explained while the lead Undead narrowed his eyes at the ranger undead.

"**I see… well that is valuable information… begone and let me talk with the council on how to deal with this matter." **The Lead Undead Knight said while he waved his hand to dismiss the undead ranger from his sights.

The undead ranger bows his head before he leaves the room.

The Lead Undead Knight got up from his seat and unlike the other undead, this undead was decked out from head to toe with full plate armor with many runes and enchantments.

He walked from the room and into another room where a lone figure was sitting and the figure bowed to the figure who looked like he was falling apart and was barely using magic to hold himself together… thanks to Finn and Jake from the Farmworld incident, this world now had a new Lich… however unlike the one in the future this one was more patient and was trying to reform a body to use… this Lich was desperate to make sure that he could return to full power and made this special Undead knight as his Avatar since currently he was a cripple right now and could barely hold his body together.

"**Lord Lich from another Dimension… seems you were right in your worries when some of this world's well of power was somehow drained, seems that human who I fought before became what he was because of that… I'll send a stronger undead to really test him before I go and… reintroduce myself hehe… after that I'll bring the slime to you and not only can you reclaim your power but gain its abilities that it gained as well… all I need is your order." **The Undead Knight said with the utmost respect to this Lich.

The Lich was thoughtful for a moment.

"**Hmmm, very well, but patience. There is no need to rush things."**

"**As you say Milord, as your Avatar your wish is my command, I'm just hoping to end your enemies and get rid of that blemish of a family that broke my kill streak… if it wasn't for that Human from that village I could have gotten you another Well of power…" **The Undead knight said with a serious tone to his voice while his anger had his power spike and it amused and impressed the Lich a bit since this Undead was uniquely made by himself so it might as well be a child to him… so…. A small amount of pride could be felt even if it was for a moment.

"**In due time my Knight. In due time, you'll have your vengeance." **The Lich said.

The Knightly Avatar bowed to the Lich before he looks at the undead creator.

"**Thank you Milord… by your leave may I gather a small squad of undead… that other project you have in mind is slowly but surely reaching the second stage and I want to make sure that nothing goes wrong since this project is the most important to me to help you recover." **The Avatar Knight said while he waits to see if he had the Lich's leave or not.

The Lich was thoughtful for a moment.

"**Very well. But make sure nothing goes wrong with the project."**

The Knight bows to the Lich before he stands.

"**Do not worry Milord, if anyone gives us trouble I'll make sure they regret it… now if you will excuse me I need to make sure to select the best Undead here that I have created thanks to your powers that you gave me." **The Avatar knight said before he left the room and the Lich chuckles darkly after his door closed.

"**Oh I have no doubt you will succeed… after all, this project is more important than revenge for now… and considering you will keep those heroes busy… hehehe…. HAHAHAHA!" **The Lich said before he laughed evilly while the scene fades to black.

* * *

**(End of the Reunion Arc…. for now…)**


End file.
